Pasión de Ultramar
by LadyLoba
Summary: Cuando los rencores y los romances aparecen, tres naciones se ven involucradas en una historia de deseo, engaño y locura que podría culminar en una guerra en nombre del amor. ¿Sobrevivirá el cariño enterrado o deberán ceder y perderlo todo para siempre? MéxicoXAlemaniaXArgentina.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión de Ultramar**

1

Memorias del Antaño

_Años atrás…_

_-María… dulce María… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_-…Pero… Ludwig…_

_-Sólo necesito una respuesta de tu parte, María, es todo._

_-Ludwig, yo… no puedo…_

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te desagrado?_

_-¡Claro que no, no digas tonterías! Lo que sucede es que… bueno… las cosas han cambiado mucho últimamente. Mi situación en este momento no es de lo mejor, y prefiero, ante las circunstancias, permanecer neutral… no lo tomes personal, es que mi pueblo está algo alterado, y una… lucha… de esta magnitud no nos es conveniente. Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad, querido Ludwig?_

_-Yo… sí, María, lo entiendo perfectamente… Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo._

_-Para nada, vuelve cuando gustes, siempre estaré contenta de recibirte._

…

-Sí… siempre contenta… -murmuró la mujer, cepillando nerviosamente sus cabellos frente al espejo y colocando con cuidado los lazos tricolores que apartaban los negros mechones que caían sobre sus orejas.

No mentía, siempre estaba contenta de verlo, nada la hacía más feliz… al fin y al cabo, las palabras de aliento que siempre le había dirigido, a ella, siendo tan frágil y vulnerable, totalmente lo opuesto a él, tan fuerte y temido, eran lo que más la habían ayudado en sus tiempos más parcos.

Sólo que, la segunda vez…

_-María, quisiera venir a pedirte una vez más que nosotros nos…_

_-¡TU! ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a venir aquí?!_

_-Pero… María…_

_-¡Vete al infierno, Ludwig! ¡Tú y todo tu maldito ejército de lunáticos! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!_

_-¿Porqué estás molesta ahora, eh?_

_-¡¿Cómo que porqué, imbécil?! ¡Bombardeaste mis barcos! ¡Mis…jodidos…barcos! ¿Qué chingadera te pasó por la cabeza cuando lo hiciste, eh?_

_-No fue a propósito, es que… yo…_

_-¿O es que te molestó tanto que le vendiera petróleo a Alfred? Ya sé que es un jodido imbécil, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo… Ahora… ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos será como enemigos! ¡¿Oíste?!_

_-María, por amor de…_

_-¡DIJE LARGO!_

Había cumplido su promesa. Llena de rabia, había enviado a un pequeño escuadrón aéreo para combatir a Ludwig, y en el proceso logró lo que ningún otro de sus medios hermanos y vecinos había logrado: hacerle frente al coloso europeo que tenía muerto de pánico a Francia (otro viejo enemigo con el que, luego del Porfiriato, había logrado firmar una especie de paz). Había sido una situación cómica, pensaba ella, recordando los días en que sus _Águilas Aztecas _le cayeron por sorpresa en sus bases a Japón (que no dejaba, según recordaba, de hacer una leve cara de desconcierto al verla ametrallar a diestra y siniestra mientras recitaba su macabro "kiímil, kiímil, kiímil…") y, por supuesto, a Ludwig, el cual luego de aquél incidente le había enviado un memorándum secreto que decía:

_Eres valiente. La mereces mucho más que todos mis generales juntos._

Junto con la nota, había llegado una minúscula cruz de hierro. Ella se quedó paralizada, no podía aceptar aquél obsequio porque Alfred (cada día más insoportable y paranoico para desgracia suya) la acusaría de haber cooperado amistosamente con el enemigo y hubiera tenido un absoluto problema del que nadie se atrevería a sacarla. Quizá Antonio podría haberla ayudado, si no tuviera él mismo problema con su nuevo superior.

Y hablando de la cruz de hierro…

María abrió el cajoncito de su tocador y la encontró ahí, tendida en una cajita forrada de terciopelo, tan bonita y reluciente como la primera vez que la vio. No había tenido ánimos de tirarla, porque al fin y al cabo era el único recuerdo que tenía de su encontronazo con Ludwig…y además, aún guardaba cariño por aquélla nación falsamente cruel y descorazonada que, a pesar de todo, exhalaba hondos suspiros melancólicos cuando se encontraba paseando entre sus jardines y bosques. Ella, frágil niña en comparación con él, se ocultaba de su mirada y fingía no saber que estaba presente, pero lo espiaba con curiosidad infantil y se sorprendía soñando despierta con aquél hombre extraño que tanto la fascinaba; no era un ruidoso histérico como Alfred, su "querido" vecino, y tampoco era un fastidioso como Francis… le recordaba un poco a Arthur, eso sí, aunque éste último sonreía un poco más que su anfitrión de acento fuerte. Como fuera, le agradaba, su presencia la hacía sentirse tranquila y reconocida.

-Bueno, basta. –murmuró ella, volviendo a la realidad y poniéndose de pie para marchar. Habría una reunión en media hora donde por fin se presentaría, en todo su delicado esplendor, ante el resto de las naciones. Llevaba tiempo sin hablar formalmente con ninguno de ellos, y la curiosidad por saber cuánto habían cambiado en pocas décadas la estaba matando.

Por fin llegó al gran salón, un edificio blanco de aspecto victoriano a su entender, con enormes ventanas que dejaban mirar al ajetreado exterior. Dando un suspiro, se alisó un poco la trenza negra que descansaba contra su cuello, y dio unos pasos adelante para abrir la puerta. El pasillo era largo, sus muros estrechos estaban decorados con retratos antiguos, y una alfombra carmín cubría el suelo; ya había cerrado la puerta cuando…

-¡Ay!

-¡Dios santo! –María abrió la puerta rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre joven de cabellos trigueños y anteojos que gimoteaba en el suelo, apretando un osito polar contra su pecho. –Eh… ¿Mathew?

-Hola, María… -murmuró él, levantándose lentamente. –No… no sabía que vendrías hoy… como ninguno me dice nada…

-Sí, te entiendo. Al menos tú eres una potencia, yo, en cambio…

-Nadie me…me reconoce. –y al tiempo que dijo eso, el osito lo miró fijamente y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá. –replicó Mathew con un suspiro.

-Bah, eso cambiará, algún día verán que tú y yo y muchos de mis medios hermanos somos tan buenos como esos estirados. –repuso María, dándole una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro al canadiense. Él sonrió con timidez, María le agradaba porque siempre era muy dulce con él, aunque para ser bien francos, le gustaba ser amistosa con todos los países; justamente por eso se diferenciaba tanto de Alfred, que aunque era más poderoso, al momento de juzgar sus amistades, resultaba más pobre que la mexicana.

María y Mathew entraron juntos al salón de reunión, donde descubrieron un auténtico pandemónium: por un lado, Alfred, de pie frente a todos, reía a carcajadas mientras intentaba a la vez llevarse una gigantesca hamburguesa a la boca; por el otro, Francis y Arthur estaban peleando una vez más, y los insultos volaban a la misma velocidad de un lado que de otro; más allá, Kiku parecía querer desaparecer, y a su lado, Wang estaba protagonizando un violento ataque de tartamudeo, donde sólo se escuchaba repetidamente su "aru-aru-aru"; la razón de su ataque estaba literalmente a un metro de distancia, porque Iván, sonriendo calmadamente mientras comía algo que parecían galletas con forma de panda, observaba al chino con expresión divertida; por si esto no fuera ya malo, en un rincón Feliciano gritaba, palmoteando y llamando a grandes voces:

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Sálvame! ¡Sálvame!

Lo que estaba pasándole era que un pequeño ratón había trepado a su cabeza y mordisqueaba su pequeño rizo. María no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar por el espectáculo que estaban dando todos; le costaba creer que las naciones más ricas e influyentes del mundo estuvieran actuando peor que niñitos de preescolar. Justo cuando iba a comentarle a Mathew que esperaran mejor a que las cosas se calmaran, una voz grave y agresiva se elevó por encima del griterío, diciendo:

-¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy cansado de todos ustedes! ¡Jamás tendremos una reunión tranquila sin que comiencen a pelear como un montón de idiotas! ¡Se acabó, me colmaron la paciencia, me largo de aquí!

María palideció al reconocer al dueño de aquélla voz autoritaria. De pie frente a todos, con los puños apretados y las mejillas encendidas, estaba Ludwig; a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, era sorprendente cómo conservaba sus aires de poderío, aún en medio de aquélla multitud ridícula que parecía haber quedado congelada al escucharlo. En ése momento, el alemán se dio media vuelta, con intención de tomar su chaqueta y marcharse, cuando se topó de frente con los ojos oscuros de María.

Fue un momento que les pareció eterno, aunque realmente duró apenas unos silenciosos segundos. María se sonrojó, Ludwig palideció, por un momento intentó desviar la mirada pero no pudo, aquéllos ojos eran como magnetos que lo atraían sin remedio alguno. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que casi había olvidado cómo era, y ahora que estaba ahí, parecía algo irreal, pues mientras a sus espaldas reinaba el caos total, ella estaba de pie ahí con toda su tranquilidad y ternura natural, virtudes que le habían valido siempre, desde que tenía memoria, el cariño y preferencia de muchos otros. Incluyéndolo a él, claro.

-M…María… -musitó, acercándose a ella. Detrás, el jaleo regresó, pero no porque pelearan sino porque cuchicheaban en voz muy alta. Todos ahí habían tenido alguna vez algo que ver con la nación latina.

-¿Es la hija del papanatas de España? –preguntó sorprendido Arthur. -¡Ha crecido mucho!

-Ve… es muy linda…-murmuró Feliciano, mientras el ratón que tiraba de su rizo se deslizaba por su espalda y huía.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Pero si es mi pequeña vecina! ¡Había olvidado que ya podía entrar al salón con nosotros! –exclamó Alfred, visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Son mis ojos o cada día se ve más hermosa? –repuso Francis. –Oh, si al menos pudiera hacerla mía… otra vez…

-A mí me agrada. –dijo sencillamente Iván, pero Wang no dejó de notar la oscura aura que lo rodeó de pronto y gritó:

-¡Por favor, no te acerques mucho a ella, -aru!

-Hmm… pensar que vivimos tan cerca y que casi nunca le hablo… -dijo Kiku, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

María extendió una mano, y Ludwig hizo lo mismo, tomando con delicadeza a la mexicana y casi arrastrándola hacia él.

-Yo… eh… hola… -murmuró ella, desviando la vista. Después de la última guerra, casi no había hablado con él, de hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo pegada a Iván que no había tenido pensamiento alguno para aquél hombre que parecía haberse quedado de pronto sin palabras.

-Hola… ¿cómo… cómo estás?

-¿Yo? Ah, pues bien… ¡sí, muy bien! Yo… eh… Tú ya te ibas, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no me iré!... Tú… ¿quieres que me vaya?

-¡No, no! Bueno… si tú quieres irte…

-No, yo no…

-Entonces yo tampoco…

Momento de silencio. Todos, expectantes, los observaban con fijeza. Hacía tiempo que no veían una escena más extraña y estaban gozándola indeciblemente.

-Yo… -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y soltaron una carcajada. -¡Tú primero! ¡No, tú! ¡Oh! ¡Tú! –y se echaron a reír. Eran nuevamente los amigos que siempre habían sido. María se puso de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar un poco la altura de Ludwig, aunque él era indeciblemente más alto que ella, y repuso en voz baja:

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo… yo también… México…

Ludwig se inclinó, rozando casi con sus labios la frente de María, pero se dirigió con suavidad a un punto algo más bajo, justamente a sus mejillas, que enrojecieron aún más. El silencio era total, y ni siquiera Alfred se atrevía a abrir la boca, tan absortos estaban todos en la escena.

Y, entonces… un portazo interrumpió bruscamente la atmósfera. En la puerta apareció una muchacha que se parecía mucho, para desconcierto de todos, a Antonio. Alta, delgada, de piel clara aunque bronceada por el sol, ojos de color verde oscuro y cabellos castaños peinados en gruesos bucles. Llevaba un vestido de mangas cortas y bombachas, de color azul y blanco que hacía juego con los dos lazos de su cabello, y aunque era decididamente bonita tenía un aire engreído que recordaba (para espanto de Francis) a Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig.

-¡Alemania! –exclamó con voz aguda. -¡Qué gusto verte, tanto tiempo sin…! –de pronto, la joven se puso de un feo color violeta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirando al alemán. Al mismo tiempo, María, confundida por el grito, se volvió, y para gran horror de los presente, su rostro amable y tranquilo se ensombreció, al mismo tiempo que decía con voz horrorizada y furiosa:

-¡Tú!

-¡Eres tú! –contestó la otra, mirándola con el mismo desprecio.

-¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Francis.

-A mí me parece conocida, pero… no la recuerdo muy bien… -contestó Arthur. Pero quien contestó, con voz muy parca, fue el propio Ludwig, que musitó:

-Ella es Argentina.

-¡Ah! –exclamaron todos. Claro que la conocían. Ella había sido últimamente la gran estrella en el mundo gracias a su habilidad en el fútbol, y el propio Arthur soltó un débil gruñido al recordar el pequeño incidente que había pasado con ella, relacionado a ciertas islas que había cerca de la casa de la joven.

La atmósfera se hizo más pesada. Ni México ni Argentina dejaban de mirarse fijamente, la primera con las manos sobre las caderas, la otra con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como midiendo a un enemigo acérrimo. Por fin, la mexicana rompió el macabro silencio.

-Eva… qué sorpresa verte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, María. ¿No deberías estar barriendo las escalerillas de tus adoradas pirámides o algo así?

-¿Y tú no deberías estar tomando clases de modestia?

-No las necesito, querida. ¿De qué sirve la modestia en un mundo tan competitivo donde lo más importante es sobresalir? Claro, tú no eres de ésas cosas, eres tan sencillita… ¡Jaja!

-Creo que la que se supone que es sencillita –replicó María, imitando el acento de Eva –eres tú, ¿o me equivoco, princesa del drama?

-Princesa, al menos, tú eres una pobretona que a la menor provocación le dispara a todo el mundo.

-¡Que viva al lado de Alfred no significa que sea una chiflada!

-¡Oye! –exclamó Alfred, mostrándose ofendido.

-Eso yo no lo sé. Tengo muchas cosas en qué meditar. –repuso Eva, sacudiendo sus cabellos e impregnando todo de un tenue aroma dulce. –Ahora, si me permites, tengo asuntos aquí.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo esperé meses para venir aquí!

-¿Y quién te dijo que estoy aquí por la reunión, México? –sonrió la argentina. –Vine a visitar a un querido amigo mío… -dicho esto, apartó a María con un empujón y se acercó a Ludwig, que se sonrojó violentamente. –Alemania, querido mío… ¿ya te olvidaste de tu Argentina?

-¿Yo? No, para nada… es que…

-¡Ah! –exclamó Eva, haciendo un ademán dramático con la mano, haciéndola parecerse a Francis cuando tenía rabietas. –Y justo hoy que cruzo tantas y tantas tierras sólo para venir a verte… te encuentro platicando con la gallina de pelea.

-Mejor no hablemos de defectos, porque puedo sacar un libro completo de los tuyos, vaca. –gruñó María.

-Eres una gallina de pelea… queriendo combatir contra auténticos gallos. ¿No te sientes un poco patética, María? Acepta tu naturaleza y deja de fingir ser quien no eres. –replicó Eva fríamente, antes de volverse a Ludwig con gesto tierno. –Me visitarás más seguido, ¿verdad? ¿Lo harás, querido?

-Eh… -Ludwig no sabía qué contestar. No quería ser grosero pero tampoco quería verse como un débil. Tomó aire y contestó: -Haré lo que pueda, Eva.

-¡Oh, Ludwig! ¡Me haces tan feliz! –Eva saltó con todas sus fuerzas y se colgó del cuello del alemán. Él por inercia la sujetó de la cintura para evitar que cayera, y estuvo así por varios segundos, mirando a todos lados excepto a María. Ella, por su parte, se mordía con tal rabia el labio inferior que no notó lo grave de su situación hasta que Feliciano dijo:

-Ve… María, tienes sangre en el labio.

-¡Oh! –exclamó con debilidad, llevándose una mano a la boca para sentir el hilo de sangre. –Iré a lavarme… con permiso. –gruñó rencorosa mientras salía a toda prisa de la sala.

-Ma… -susurró Ludwig, pero no pudo decirle nada.

…

**Bueno, **esto ha sido el primer capítulo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente entre Eva y Ludwig? ¿Podrán llevarse las naciones bien o terminarán igual que los miembros del G8?

Ahora sí, notas históricas: Alemania le pidió a México que se aliara con él en la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero México optó por permanecer neutral. La situación empeoró cuando Alemania, en venganza de que México le vendiera petróleo a Estados Unidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, bombardeó dos buques petroleros, por lo que México contestó a la ofensa con un grupo de combate aéreo, el Escuadrón 201. Por otro lado ya se sabe del tratado de Libre Comercio entre Estados Unidos, Canadá y México, donde obviamente el primero es el más beneficiado.

En cuando a Argentina y México, bueno ya sabemos cómo se ponen cuando hay partido entre estos dos así que el coraje y el pleito es más que obvio. Lectores argentinos (y mexicanos también, claro) no se ofendan por favor, esto es solamente un fanfic para divertirse y ridiculizar situaciones entre los países y a los países mismos. Dejen muchos reviews y no dejen de leer mis otros fanfics, ¡nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

2

El Águila y la Paloma

En realidad, había muchas razones por las cuales María y Eva se odiaban mutuamente. Todo había comenzado siglos atrás, cuando Antonio, en su afán por conquistar América, se topó con una bella mujer que terminó siendo la madre de Eva; no era la primera de las antiguas civilizaciones a quien seducía, pues al fin y al cabo la madre de María, Azteca, había sido su primera mujer, y a la que al parecer quería más.

Sin embargo, el enorme parecido entre Eva y Antonio se evidenciaba más, ya que Eva había nacido con piel clara y ojos verdes, mientras que María tenía la piel apenas menos morena que su madre, y sus ojos del color de la terracota, apenas recordaba a él.

-Ahora que lo pienso –murmuró María, mientras se lavaba las manos. –papá Antonio siempre la mimó más a ella. Mientras yo trabajaba ella solamente jugaba con él… ¡y pensar que era más grosera que yo! Aunque claro, seguro Romano tuvo algo que ver en eso…

Era verdad. María recordó su infancia, después de que Azteca se viera en la cruel necesidad de abandonarla y dejarla al cuidado de Antonio…

_-Eh, Nueva España… esta es tu nueva hermanita._

En esa época, Eva era una niñita amistosa y agradable, con la que María podía jugar durante sus ratos de ocio y compartir muchas cosas, al fin y al cabo las dos estaban en situaciones similares.

_-Sabes, María…yo nunca conocí a mi mamá. Papá me crió desde que era pequeñita._

_-Yo sí recuerdo a mi nantli… era la mujer más hermosa y poderosa, ella construyó con sus propias manos las pirámides que hay en mi casa, ¿sabías?_

_-No… cuéntame más. –respondió Eva, sonriendo._

_-Bueno… mi nantli decía que lo más importante para todos es guardar en su corazón las cosas que los hacen únicos y valiosos. Yo debo guardar sus palabras, sus tradiciones y sus edificios… porque, ¿sabes, Eva? Yo tuve muchos tíos, y todos me heredaron algo._

_-¡No me digas! Yo tenía un tío, llamado Imperio Inca… pero él no me dejó nada, se lo heredó todo a su hijo menor._

_-Oh… lo siento. –María se alisó la falda y contó con los dedos. –Estaba mi tío Tolteca, mi tío Mixteca, mi tío Zapoteca, mi tío Purépecha, mi tío Maya… ¡Ah si! Estaban mis abuelos, Olmeca y Teotihuacan… y mi nantli tenía una especie de primo llamado Chichimeca que quería casarse con ella, pero cuando yo nací él ya se había ido._

_-¡Pero si tienes muchos! –los ojos de Eva se abrieron de par en par. María, dándole una palmadita amistosa, repuso:_

_-Ya no los tengo, de ellos no queda mucho, sólo las cosas que me heredaron y tengo miedo… de que papá Antonio las encuentre inapropiadas y las tire. _

_-Eso no pasará. –Eva miró hacia el cielo. -¿María?_

_-Dime…_

_-Prométeme que siempre seremos buenas amigas y nos querremos muchos. Aunque nuestra situación sea diferente y padre haga diferencias entre nosotras, nos cuidaremos y apoyaremos mutuamente. ¿Sí?_

_-Oh… ¡Pero claro! –María sonrió, echándole los brazos al cuello a Eva._

-Buenas amigas… -murmuró María, volviendo de golpe a la realidad. Amigas…

Hasta el día aquél en que…

_-¡Oye, María!_

_-Oh… ¡Eva! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! –contestó María, arrojándose para abrazarla antes de que Eva la rechazara con un suave empujoncito._

_-María, por favor, cuidado que me arruinas el vestido, y es nuevo… ¿Tú porqué aún vistes con harapos, eh? –preguntó, señalando despectivamente el vestido de manta bordada que María llevaba. –Y ésas trenzas… creí que te las quitarías luego de que Antonio se fue._

_-Es que…esta ropa es muy cómoda, y no quisiera desperdiciarla. Además, me gustan mis trenzas…_

_-Pero están tan infantiles y pasadas de moda… mira lo que he hecho yo a mi cabello. –y sacudió sus bucles con coquetería. –Son la sensación en Europa los peinados así… y tú, en cambio, pareces una desamparada._

_-Realmente lo estoy. Ahora que papá… es decir, que Antonio ya no me cuida, estoy a la merced de muchos países que quieren tomarme. Últimamente mi vecino Alfred está muy fastidioso y…_

_-¡Oh, Alfred! Él es sensacional, ¿cierto? Me gustaría vivir cerca de él…_

_-Y también está Francis… y Arthur… vaya, pensar que él quería que me librara de Antonio para que fuéramos amigos…_

_-Eres una tonta, María… tantos hombres ricos y apuestos te quieren y tú prefieres encerrarte en tu casita a comer chile, ¿qué acaso no piensas modernizarte nunca?_

_-Oye, no… No seas grosera conmigo, Eva. Tú también estás muy sola…_

_-Te equivocas. Yo no estoy sola, la única sola y amargada eres tú. ¡Amargada! ¡Amargada! –y se puso a hacer muecas burlonas. María sintió un nudo en la garganta._

_-Eva…_

_-¡Sola y amargada! ¡Siempre estarás sola y amargada…!_

Era mentira, por supuesto. María no estaba sola. Luego de muchos años de peleas y desencuentros había logrado hacerse de buenos amigos. Iván era muy amable con ella y se entendían muy bien; lo mismo pasaba con Wang, a quien le guardaba cariño aunque le vendía cosas de mal gusto, y también Arthur y Francis habían dejado de tratarla como una niña y le querían bien. Hasta Alfred procuraba ser discreto, aunque no dejara de palmotearla en la cabeza y de atiborrarla con sus feos productos y sus comidas rápidas; hasta Ludwig…

-Ludwig…

Ludwig había pasado poco tiempo con ella, realmente, en comparación con Gilbert. Recordó, con una débil risa, el día que se presentaron en su casa.

_-Gilbert, ésta es María. Debes educarla bien para las batallas y cuidarla mientras yo no estoy. ¿Entendiste?_

_-Claro que sí, hermano, el asombroso yo convertiré a esta bella flor americana en una máquina de guerra. –repuso el prusiano con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. María no protestó, al fin y al cabo la educación militar fue idea de su superior, y no se sentía con muchos ánimos de negarse a aceptar dicho trato, pues con lo mal que le había ido con Alfred lo mejor era mantenerse en buena forma, por si acaso._

_Así, Gilbert la hizo presentarse muy temprano a su primera lección._

_-¡Ahora! El asombroso yo te mostraré las tácticas militares que mi hermano y yo usamos. Tú eres un país pequeño, claro, y no tan poderoso ni asombroso como yo, pero con esfuerzo y paciencia lograrás muchas cosas…¿Preguntas?_

_-Sí… -María alzó con una sola mano sin dificultad alguna una enorme bazuca. -¿Puedo quedármelo?_

_Gilbert palideció, y una mancha púrpura se extendió por su cara._

_-No, no puedes…_

_Fueron días largos para los dos. María era bastante buena, pero desordenada, y Gilbert no cesaba de enloquecer. Desde enseñarle la virtud de la paciencia ("¡No, María, aún no dispa…!" Olvidalo…) hasta mejorar su puntería ("¡María, no me apuntes a mí, apunta al muñeco de Alfred, no a mí!") y sobre todo, la discresión ("María…¿porqué demonios estás usando ese traje con plumas de águila?") que culminó en un ataque de nervios por parte del prusiano cuando ella hizo estallar con una lluvia de granadas uno de los autos blindados de Ludwig._

_-¿Es que acaso eres incapaz de aprender? _

_-Oh… lo siento. Lo que pasa es que mi ejército siempre ha sido muy irregular, ¿sabe? Casi siempre hay unos pocos generales que realmente estudiaron en academias militares, y el resto son personas del pueblo que como no tienen la misma educación usan lo que pueden para defenderse. Sabe, Prusia –san, yo tenía un colegio militar hace algunos años, pero por culpa de Alfred lo perdí._

_-Oh, caray… así que es eso… Bueno –Gilbert sonrió. –Te enseñaré a mejorar y serás una de las naciones más poderosas._

_Gilbert cumplió con su promesa, y en pocos años María era una experta en ataque y defensa con muchos tipos de armas (algunos, por cierto, de su propio diseño, ya que Gilbert pensaba que era "asombrosa" la inventiva de una nación tan joven). Cuando Ludwig volvió para ver cómo iba la educación de México, exclamó un breve "Bien hecho" y volvió con su hermano a su casa._

_Y así pasó largo tiempo…_

-¡María! ¡Oye!

Era la voz de Alfred, que llamaba a la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué quieres? –replicó ella.

-Eva ha organizado un partido de fútbol, ¿quieres venir?

¿Qué si quería ir? Oh, claro que lo haría… y de qué forma.

-Ya los alcanzo, Alfred… gracias.

En el campo, todos se encontraban alineados, mirando con cierta duda a Eva, que jugaba con especial destreza con la pelota de fútbol.

-¡Oh, vamos! –exclamó con alegría. -¿Nadie se atreve a enfrentarse a mí? ¿Nadie? –rebotaba la pelota contra su cabeza, y luego con ambos pies, y así sucesivamente en un espectáculo digno de contemplarse. -¿De verdad, nadie?

-Yo… podría intentarlo… -murmuró Ludwig en voz casi inaudible. –Pero no quisiera pelear con ella…

-Yo podría… pero no, aún no estoy de humor. –gruñó Arthur, que seguía ofendido por lo ocurrido con la argentina en el pasado.

-¡Yo lo haré! –gritó una voz femenina. Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a María avanzar por el campo, con los puños apretados y su bien conocida actitud de "gallina de pelea", como decía Eva. Francis fue el primero en presentir el peligro, porque la última vez que la vio así de molesta se llevó una buena golpiza (aunque no lo lamentaba, porque aquélla golpiza fue consecuencia de uno de los mejores momentos de su vida: literalmente, le había tocado los pechos a María en pleno campo de batalla, y solía repetirse "valió la pena" cuando se acordaba), así que retrocedió a su paso.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Eva. -¿Jugarás, María? ¿Tantas copas mundiales no te han enseñado nada?

-Esta vez no hay ningún árbitro que te favorezca, querida Eva… Pongamos las reglas en claro: nada de trampas ni beneficios, ¿bien?

-Me parece bien. Y ya que tú elegiste la primera regla yo elijo la segunda… Y digo que el árbitro será… ¡Feliciano!

La reacción general fue exactamente la misma: pánico total. Feliciano, atontado, apenas murmuró:

-Ve… ve…

-Vamos, Feliciano… -Francis lo empujó al centro del campo. El italiano parecía haberse quedado congelado del miedo, mirando ya a Eva, ya a María, que comenzaron un combate no verbal en contra de éste.

-Feliciano es un buen muchachito, y será justo con nosotras, ¿verdad? –dijo Eva, inclinándose un poco para destacar su escote y guiñándole un ojo.

-Ve…

-Feliciano, querido… ¿no harás preferencia sólo porque Eva y tu hermano se llevan bien, verdad? Eso me haría sentir tan, tan enfadada y triste… -dijo María, contoneándose delicadamente y ladeando la cabeza con un gesto coqueto.

-Ve… ve… pasta… pasta… -balbuceó Feliciano, rojo como un tomate. Estaba en el peor dilema de su vida, atrapado entre los coqueteos de dos mujeres preciosas y, peor aún, dos naciones con las que se llevaba bien (aunque, como María explicó, Romano tenía más contacto con Eva). Casi a punto de desmayarse por la presión, Feliciano se hizo a un lado y Eva, con una certera patada, lanzó el balón directo a la cara de María. Ésta, sin embargo, lo recibió con la rodilla, dando un salto, para luego reenviarla a su contrincante con un rebote.

-Nada mal, María. Veamos qué tanto tiempo aguantas mi baile. –se burló Eva.

Tal y como lo sospecharon, aquello fue una guerra. Eva y María jugaban bien, sólo que Eva era más estilizada en sus movimientos y María le superaba en astucia, haciendo mil malabares y acrobacias que, de vez en cuando, terminaban mal. Al cabo de media hora, Eva anotó el primer gol, enardeciendo a la mexicana, que con una patada brutal envió la pelota de un solo rebote al lado de Eva, marcando su propio tanto. A cada instante que pasaba, el juego era más rápido y más violento; Eva hacía acrobacias casi sobrenaturales, María no cesaba de gritar, y Feliciano en medio de ella agitaba una bandera blanca con desesperación.

En un momento dado, la pelota cayó al centro del campo. María y Eva se lanzaron tras ella, barriéndose; la colisión fue inevitable, y sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo ver quién había pateado a quien, porque al final las dos naciones se dejaron caer en el pasto, apretándose las espinillas.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito, señorita de los chiles!

-¡Claro que no, fuiste tú quien topó conmigo, princesita!

-¡Yo no juego sucio como tú!

-¿Y qué me dices de "la mano de Dios" eh?

-¡Calla! ¡FELICIANO!

-¡Ve… ve…! –el italiano agitó aún más rápido la bandera blanca.

-Feliciano, ¿quién de nosotras debe ser sancionada? –replicó Eva, lanzándole discretamente un beso. María habría usado una táctica similar de no ser porque en esos momentos estaba demasiado rabiosa para comportarse como una mujer, y comenzó a recordar madres en su bonita jerga.

-¡Eva, hija de la ch…deja de tus mam… y compórtate, maldita…!

No había nada más divertido que aquélla escena: Eva, cansada, se echó a llorar, María seguía insultándola y Feliciano batía la bandera a toda velocidad. Finalmente, harto de la situación, Ludwig avanzó por el campo y gritó:

-¡Basta ya! Esto es solamente un juego, no deben armar tal escándalo, compórtense como verdaderas damas… por favor. –añadió al ver el gesto de María.

-Bueno, seguiré jugando. –repuso la mexicana, poniéndose de pie. –Pero con una condición. Ludwig… ¿me cantarías mi canción?

Eva reaccionó tan aprisa que Feliciano, a pocos pasos de ella, cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando se levantó bruscamente, echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Canción? ¿Cuál maldita canción?

Ludwig, por primera vez, pareció quedarse sin habla. Eva lo sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta y gritó:

-¡Ludwig! ¿Cuál canción?

Tragando saliva, el alemán musitó, poniéndose rojo de la pena:

-"México, mi amor"…

La carcajada general lo llenó de rabia. Francis, abrazado de Arthur, se limpiaba las lágrimas, Wang repetía "aru –aru" con los ojos como platos, Kiku apenas musitó un "oh" de sorpresa, Iván replicó con un débil "kol kol" y Alfred, riendo más alto que ninguno, exclamó:

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Así que Alemania está enamorado de México!

-¡Oye! ¡No digas sandeces! –exclamó él, enrojeciendo aún más. -¡Es sólo el nombre de la canción! ¡La titulé así porque yo… yo…!

Miró de reojo a María. Ella también estaba sonrojada y sonreía dulcemente. Era imposible olvidarse de la noche en que él, ebrio por culpa del tequila en casa de la mexicana (él no tenía idea de lo fuerte de la bebida y la tomó en su clásico jarro de cerveza a pesar de la advertencia del tabernero), se echó a cantar en un alemán –español terrible una balada para su anfitriona en la copa mundial. María recordaba con claridad ése día, sobre todo porque cuando por fin se enfrentaron en el campo resultó que Ludwig no le tuvo compasión alguna; aún así, conservaba ésa época en su memoria como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

-¡Acéptalo, Alemania! –dijo Arthur con ponzoña. –Estás enamorado de México…

-Es decir, ¿quién no lo está? –replicó Francis. –Es muy hermosa… aunque es algo loca y su comida me da indigestión, no me importaría pasar una noche o diez con ella…

-¡Callen ya! –exclamó él, antes de volverse a María, que lo miraba anhelante. –María… yo…

-¿Dime, Ludwig?

-La verdad es que yo… yo…

-¿Sí?

-Yo… yo estoy…

-Ludwig…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Feliciano, tendido en el campo y todavía sujeto a su bandera, tuvo un flashback: cuando él era pequeño y servía en casa de Austria… el día que se despidió de Sacro Imperio Romano…

_-Te amo desde el año 900…_

-Ve… -dijo en voz bajita. –Díselo, Alemania… díselo…

-María, yo estoy… -dijo Ludwig. –Yo…

Eva se adelantó.

-Él está casado conmigo.

La atmósfera se puso pesada, y Feliciano sintió como si la música incidental que acompañaba sus memorias se rayara de pronto. María, con los ojos como platos, observó a los otros dos.

-¿…Disculpa?

-Dije que Ludwig está casado conmigo. –replicó Eva, abrazándose al alemán. –Oh, ¿no lo sabías, María? ¡Pero si estamos casados desde el final de la Segunda Guerra!

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Mentira! –María miró a Ludwig. -¿Es… es mentira lo que ella dice?

Él desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

-No… no es mentira… bueno, no realmente…

-¡Pero Ludwig! ¡Tú dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre! –exclamó Eva.

-Sé lo que dije, Eva, es sólo que… ya lo había olvidado…

-¡Cómo te atreves! –bramó ella, soltándose de sus brazos y echando a correr mientras lloraba, casi arrollando a Feliciano en el camino.

-¡E… Eva! –gritó Ludwig, desconcertado.

-Oh… ya veo… -dijo María. –Bien… eh… yo… discúlpenme todos, debo… retirarme…

-María, espera… -comenzó Ludwig, pero ella también ya había echado a correr. No permitiría que nadie la viese llorar, odiaba parecer una nación débil enfrente de los demás, por lo que se ocultó para dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

El resto de los países se acercaron a Ludwig, atiborrándolo de preguntas:

-¡Pero vaya, eso fue impresionante! ¡Rechazaste a las dos!

-¡Ja ja ja! Sabes, María es muy linda, pero estoy muy acostumbrado a ella y me alegra saber que no la quieres…

-Oh, mon ami, eres despiadado, quebrando el corazón de dos mujeres tan bellas. Sabes, te será más difícil ahora que te acepten en sus camas… Pelearán por ti, de seguro; tú puedes convencerlas de una tregua, para que estén juntas las dos contigo… al mismo tiempo… yo podría hacerlo por ti, si quieres…

-Alemania-san, no tenía idea de que usted… bueno, tuviera esos sentimientos…

-¡Pero qué fue eso,-aru!

-María sigue siendo mi favorita… es muy inteligente, y a los dos nos cae mal Alfred, ¿da?

-Yo… yo…

Ludwig deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. El colmo de todo fue escuchar a Feliciano decir:

-Alemania… ve… ¿ya las besaste?

-¡BASTA! –gritó, exasperado. -¡A ninguno de ustedes les importa lo que pase conmigo y María o Eva! ¡Son cosas del pasado que no importan ya, así que dejen de preguntarme!

Se alejó rápidamente de la multitud, rumiando su frustración. Era cierto, hacía años que no recordaba lo que había pasado con Eva. Fue después de que María, no contenta con haberlo puesto en ridículo durante el combate aéreo, lo echó de su casa…

_-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte por aquí nunca más!_

_-M…_

_-¡FUERA!_

La necesidad lo había llevado a vagar sin rumbo fijo, buscando un asilo para defenderse de los aliados, que estaban cada día más fastidiosos. Finalmente, débil y agotado, cayó a las puertas de la casa de Eva. Ella se acercó rápidamente al verlo.

_-¡Dios! ¿Qué le ha pasado?_

_-Yo… por favor… -repuso él, tomándola de las manos. –Estoy muy cansado y débil, necesito de alguien que me auxilie… aunque sea con un poco de agua… y de comida… Por favor, juro que me marcharé en cuanto recupere fuerzas, pero por favor…_

_-No diga eso, señor. Venga, yo cuidaré de usted, ¿de acuerdo? –repuso Eva, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y llevándolo hasta su casa._

Durante mucho tiempo, ella estuvo atendiéndolo con mucho cariño y devoción, administrándole medicamentos y alimentándolo, entreteniéndolo a la vez con sus pláticas que eran verdaderamente amenas y divertidas. Con el paso de los días, Ludwig se encariñó con aquélla muchacha de ojos verdes y risa fácil, que era para él como un sol en lo más terrible y crudo del invierno; ella, a su vez, parecía haberle tomado afecto, y solía despedirse de él con un beso tierno en la frente.

Un día, por cierto…

_-Ah, Argentina…_

_-¿Qué pasa, Alemania?_

_-Yo… ya me siento mucho mejor. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré agradecido contigo por lo que has hecho por mí, después de todo, me cuidaste cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho y por eso… bueno… _

_-Alemania… -dijo ella, apretando las manos del alemán contra su corazón. –Yo… en este tiempo te he tomado mucho cariño y… quisiera decirte una cosa. Espero que no te sientas muy incómodo…_

_-No, por favor, dila._

_-Alemania, yo… estoy enamorada de ti. Sabes, tú también eres el primero que se comporta amable conmigo y… me gustaría saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí._

_-Pues… a decir verdad, eres encantadora, y me agradas mucho… me gustas mucho._

_-Alemania… -Eva se puso de puntillas, Ludwig se inclinó y se dieron un beso. Corto, lento, dulce, el beso de los que se quieren y saben que no se verán por mucho, mucho tiempo…_

_-Eva… -murmuró Ludwig. –Pídeme lo que tú quieras, yo te lo daré, sin falta alguna, ¿sí?_

_-Bueno… -la argentina se sonrojó. –Sólo quiero una cosa…_

_-Lo que tú quieras, Eva…_

_-Ludwig… tú… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_-Eva… -Ludwig suspiró. –En éste momento mi situación es muy dura aún. Mi presencia no haría otra cosa sino afectarte. No creo que sea justo que sufras por causa mía…_

_-A mí no me importa nada, Ludwig. Yo te amo… y ninguna amenaza ridícula hará que cambie de pensar ni de sentir._

_-Eva… escucha. Te prometo que… si las cosas cambian, yo… yo…_

_-¿Te casarás conmigo entonces?_

_-Pues… quizá._

_-¡Oh, Ludwig! ¡Te amo! –y lo abrazó con fuerza._

Sí, él lo había prometido. Ahora todo era diferente, todo era mucho mejor para él. Y a pesar del tiempo pasado, recordaba que había hecho una promesa, y no debía faltar a ella; después de todo fue Eva quién lo puso a resguardo, arriesgándose ella misma para protegerlo y cuidarlo hasta que mejoró, por lo que desairarla sería el insulto más despreciable y vil de todos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre había hecho caso de su mente, y ésta le decía que debía cumplir con su deber. Entonces, se dijo, no quedaba más remedio. Se casaría con Eva, como lo prometió, y vivirían felices y juntos…

Pero su corazón no sentía lo mismo. Su corazón aún anhelaba otra cosa… extrañaba la caricia ruda pero sutil de la joven aprendiz militar de su hermano, extrañaba sus palabras, siempre sinceras y amistosas, y sus ademanes demasiado hoscos para venir de una mujer. Ella, como él, también había sufrido muchas vejaciones… ella también lo entendía, y quizá, lo entendía mejor que nadie. Ella, María…

-No seas idiota. Ella te abandonó. Ella no quiso escucharte y te dejó por seguir… por seguir a Alfred. No te molestes más por ella, puede cuidarse sola. –dijo en voz alta. Sí, ahora lo había decidido, se casaría con Eva y serían felices. Al demonio María, ella no era quien él soñaba, así que no la necesitaba.

Desterraría para siempre a la dulce México de su corazón. Ahora, todo él pertenecía a la bella Argentina, y nada en el cielo ni en la Tierra lo harían cambiar de parecer.

_**Notas históricas, **__realmente durante el Porfiriato, Prusia fue el encargado de dirigir un colegio militar en México según las órdenes de Alemania. En cuanto a Argentina, se sabe que dio asilo a muchos fugitivos alemanes durante y después de la guerra, incluyendo a muchos que pertenecían al partido nacionalsocialista, lo que provocó una oleada de protestas por parte de Estados Unidos principalmente; a pesar de sus presiones, Argentina no cedió y se negó a entregar a ningún alemán que llegara a su territorio._

_Para los que saben de fútbol (y para los que no, también, como yo jaja) la "mano de Dios" es la famosa jugada de Maradona que si lo pensamos bien es ilegal según las reglas del fútbol. Y la canción de "México mi amor" también fue compuesta en el marco del Mundial de 1986._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que ya le hallen más forma. Me gusta cómo cambié de pronto a Argentina, porque creo sinceramente que todos ahí tienen algo de malos y buenos, y así como ella puede ser engreída también es sincera con su amor, y por otro lado México es muy buena y bondadosa pero a veces hace cosas tontas. Entonces, ¿se casará realmente Alemania con Argentina? ¿Porqué es que México echó a Alemania de su casa? ¿Italia podrá ser árbitro de un partido sin entrar en pánico? Averígüenlo más adelante._


	3. Chapter 3

3

Una Canción

Dos banderas únicamente flotaban en el aire, clavadas juntas en medio del campo lleno de flores. Alrededor de ellas se mantenían Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Feliciano, Wang, Kiku e Iván (este último por cierto, sentado cómodamente encima de Mathew, que gimoteaba "maple…maple") mirando con emoción la escena: apostados cada uno junto a su bandera, estaban Ludwig y Eva, mirándose fijamente.

-Eva de la Roquette… -comenzó Ludwig.

-¿Sí? –interrumpió la argentina bruscamente, parpadeando con dulzura.

-Hmm… yo quisiera… eh…

-Ve…ve… -musitó Feliciano, palmoteando por los nervios.

-¡Italia, cállate!

-Ve…

-Como decía… Eva de la Roquette… yo quisiera… éste día… pedir tu… tu mano en… matrimonio.

-¡Ludwig! –chilló Eva con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. -¡Acepto! ¡Claro que acepto!

-Ah… pues… Toma esto. –como pudo, Ludwig se separó un poco de ella para ofrecerle el anillo de compromiso. Eva, haciendo un gesto de coquetería inocente, extendió su mano para dejar que el alemán colocara el anillo en su dedo anular. La multitud dio un respingo.

-Qué… locura. –murmuró Arthur. Ahora sí, se dijo, estaba muerto. Si Eva lograba convencer a Ludwig de tomar venganza en su contra por lo de las Malvinas, ya podía irse despidiendo de este mundo.

-¡Jajaja! –exclamó Alfred.

-Ve… que bonito… -dijo Feliciano, sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que es hermoso, ¡oh, l'amour! –dijo Francis, lanzando una rosa en dirección a la pareja.

-Estoy muy alegre por el señor Ludwig, es cierto. –repuso Kiku simplemente.

-Ah… ahora todos seremos felices de nuevo, -aru. –comentó Wang.

-Kol kol kol kol… -recitó Iván, y para gran desconcierto de Wang, que era el más cercano a él, un aura oscura apareció sobre su cabeza.

-¡Aaaah! ¿Porqué estás molesto ahora, -aru?

-No estoy molesto. Estaba pensando… creo que falta alguien aquí.

-¿Y quién podría ser, -aru?

-Hmm… no lo sé…

-Tal vez yo… -dijo Mathew con voz inaudible.

Eva le había echado los brazos al cuello a Ludwig y se acercaba para darle un beso, cuando de pronto, oyeron un estertor horrible cortando el aire. Sonaba como los "kol" de Iván, pero éste era un llamado más bajo, siseante y salvaje. Casi sonaba como un…

-¿No les parece que hemos escuchado ése sonido antes? –preguntó Kiku, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-¡Ve… ve… ve! –exclamó Feliciano. Ludwig desvió la mirada, nervioso, él también había reconocido ese sonido…

-_Kiímil, kiímil, kiímil…_

-Parece… -musitó el alemán, pero no pudo decir otra cosa porque Arthur lanzó un grito de horror, señalando el horizonte.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Una ráfaga de viento pasó justo por encima de ellos, con tal violencia que tiró las dos banderas al suelo y le revolvió las ropas y los cabellos a todos, dejando tras de sí una polvadera espantosa.

Tosiendo, todos se incorporaron de sus sillas, sacudiéndose las prendas y reacomodándose el cabello.

-¡Mon Dieu! ¡Qué viento tan fuerte!

-Me dejó algo sucios los anteojos…

-Qué viento tan bonito… kol kol…

-¡Aaaaaay! –gimió Eva, mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su ropa. -¡Mi vestido! ¡Mi vestido nuevo, está todo sucio! Y… ¡Oh, mi cabello! ¡Lo cepillé y lo rocié con agua de rosas esta mañana! ¡No es justo!

Pero Arthur estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Es que no lo vieron? ¡Nos golpeó a todos en la cabeza!

-¿Ver qué? –preguntó Kiku, desconcertado.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Es algún otro de tus amigos imaginarios? –repuso Alfred.

-No… no era mío… Era una serpiente.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Sí, una serpiente! –respondió Arthur. -¡Una maldita serpiente gigante! ¡Y estaba cubierta de plumas! ¡Era ella la que decía ése murmullo tan horroroso!

Silencio sepulcral en general.

-Eso… eso se parece a uno de mis dragones, -aru. –dijo Wang.

-Claro que no, eso no era un dragón, era una serpiente.

Ludwig se estremeció. Miró al horizonte, por donde había venido la ráfaga de viento y recordó… sí, él y Kiku ya habían visto esa serpiente… o al menos, habían oído hablar de ella…

-Arthur –preguntó -¿de casualidad esa serpiente era enorme, cubierta de plumas verdes, doradas y azules, y con una melena rojiza alrededor de la cabeza?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora el señor Ludwig se ha vuelto loco! –dijo Kiku.

-¡Ve… Alemania ve cosas! ¡Tengo miedo! –sollozó Feliciano.

-Pues sí… era tal y como la describes… -murmuró Arthur, desconcertado. -¿Qué ya la habías visto antes?

-Claro que sí… hace mucho tiempo… -respondió el alemán en voz baja. Recordó entonces cuando…

_-¡México!_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡¿Qué clase de cosa es ésa?! –preguntó Ludwig, señalando una roca tallada con un rostro bestial y monstruoso que sacaba la lengua._

_-Oh… eso. –María sonrió. –Es el guardián de la casa de mi madre. Su nombre es Quetzalcóatl._

_-¿Y qué se supone que es?_

_-Pues era el dios del viento cuando mi nantli vivía. Decía que cuando se enfurecía, tomaba la forma de una gran serpiente emplumada y soplaba los vientos de la fatalidad. Pero claro, cuando está calmado es muy bondadoso y noble… ¿no es así? –repuso ella, palmoteando cariñosamente la estatua de la serpiente con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-Vaya historias que tienes tú, María._

_-Si deseas, algún día puedo contarte muchas más._

_-¿Sobre Quetz…Quesa…ése tipo?_

_-Quetzalcóatl. –rió. –Sí, y también de muchos otros dioses en los que nantli creía._

_-Está bien… María…_

Así que Quetzalcóatl estaba furioso, y había soplado sobre todos ellos mientras murmuraba ésa horrorosa palabra que María recitaba, a su vez, cuando se molestaba…

-¡María! –exclamó de pronto Arthur. -¡Ahora que me acuerdo, olvidamos a María!

-Esto es el colmo. –suspiró Mathew.

-¿A quién le tocaba avisarle a María sobre la reunión de hoy?

-Ve… ve…

Todos miraron fijamente a Feliciano, que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de parálisis.

-Ve…

-Feliciano, tú tenías que ir con María, ¿cierto?

-Ve…

-Oh, pobrecillo, dejémoslo. –contestó Francis. –Ha de ser mucha presión para él ir a hablar con una mujer tan hermosa… yo podría ir por ella ahora mismo, si quieren… aunque les advierto que vendría con ella dentro de muchas, muchas horas…

Arthur le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-Calla de una vez. Ahora… Feliciano, ¿se te olvidó avisarle?

-Ve… ve… pasta… ve… -murmuró el italiano, tirando nerviosamente de su propio rizo. Todos lo miraban con tanta fijeza que por fin estalló, lanzando un grito de horror. -¡No, no, no lo olvidé! ¡Es que cuando iba en camino para verla se…se atravesó Eva y me dijo… que si iba por María me obligaría a comer comida de Inglaterra por un mes… ve… ve… AHHHHH!

Dicho esto, salió a correr a toda prisa.

-Está… algo imbécil… -dijo Arthur.

-¡Jajaja! Feliciano es gracioso. –rió Alfred.

Ludwig, serio, se volvió a Eva.

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso, Eva?

-¡Yo no quería que la loca de los chiles viniera y nos arruinara todo! –gimoteó ella, mirándolo con lástima. -¡Ella siempre quiere ser el centro de atención… y habría querido echar a perder este momento porque además es una envidiosa!

-Hmm… sí, quizá tengas razón, Eva…

-Ah… ¿me perdonas entonces, querido Ludwig?

-No tengo porqué hacerlo. –contestó él, dándole un beso en la frente.

-¡Oh, gracias!

…

-Así que… -murmuró María mientras miraba con consternación una hermosa tarjeta blanca que había llegado en un sobre de papel de seda rosa. –se casan.

La tarjeta anunciaba el matrimonio de Eva y Ludwig, que habría de celebrarse ése mismo fin de semana. Silenciosamente, María apretó el sobre entre sus manos, estrujándolo con tal fuerza que en pocos instantes había quedado reducido a una pequeña bolita de papel.

-No voy a ir. –dijo altivamente. –Me niego completamente a ir. ¿A qué voy? ¿A ver cómo Eva se muere de risa ante mi cara? ¿A ver cómo Ludwig se… se queda ahí de pie ante el altar y…? ¡No! ¡Me niego!

Miró la tarjeta otra vez. Qué conveniente, la celebración se llevaría en una isla de Grecia (se imaginó en ése momento a Heracles colocando platos de miel, como era costumbre suya, alrededor del altar e intentando que sus gatos no se la comieran) con toda la pompa que a la argentina le gustaba. Era curioso, se pensó, ya que Ludwig era mucho más reservado en ese tipo de temas, y no podía imaginarlo en medio de tanto _glamour._

Pero había un problema más grave… Si ella no asistía, seguramente las demás naciones se ofenderían y pensarían que estaba siendo hostil; además, en reuniones de ese tipo había sido nombrada tantas veces como invitada de honor (al ser casi siempre la única nación latina en recibir tanta atención) que su ausencia se notaría.

-No tengo opción… -suspiró con tristeza.

Así que, el día de la boda finalmente llegó. El enorme palacio de mármol que Heracles había arreglado para la ocasión reventaba de rosas blancas, sobre las mesas circulares había manteles tejidos a mano de seda pura, y sobre cada una había un cuerno de madera lleno con frutas. Al frente, un arco de flores blancas coronaba el altar, y una alfombra mullida (extraño obsequio de Turquía, que cuando fue anunciado de la boda literalmente se la lanzó a la cara a Heracles al grito de "¡Aquí tienes! Y dile a los novios que les deseo mucha felicidad y suerte") de color rojo oscuro que caminaba entre las butacas forradas de terciopelo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados, vestidos con sus mejores ropas. Arthur estaba rezagado, igual que Iván, al que nadie parecía querer acercársele hasta que vio, no muy lejos de él, a los Bálticos que cuchicheaban emocionados, porque era la primera boda que presenciaban desde aquél encontronazo entre Lituania y Polonia. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, qué felicidad me da verlos aquí.

-¡Señor Rusia! –exclamaron los tres a la vez, cayendo inmediatamente de rodillas. -¡Por favor, no nos haga nada, sólo estamos aquí de invitados, por favor!

-¿Eh? No quiero hacerles nada… sólo me da mucha felicidad verlos aquí. ¿Porqué no vienen conmigo y paseamos mientras comienza la boda, Da?

No se atrevieron a protestar, aún sentían temor por él, y los tres se dejaron arrastrar por Iván a través del corredor. Del otro lado estaban Feliciano y Lovino, éste último con malas pulgas.

-No puedo creer que ése macho patatas vaya a casarse.

-Ve… yo estoy muy contento por él, hermano.

-Es un idiota. Pobre de la que se case con él… ¿quién dijiste que era, por cierto?

-Ve… Argentina.

-¡Maldición! –Lovino reprimió un escalofrío. Todo lo que tuviera que ver, directa o indirectamente con España, lo ponía de mal humor.

Del otro lado, Francis estaba rodeado por un alegre coro de muchachitas, entre las que estaban Hungría, Liechtenstein y Ucrania.

-Yo no podría casarme nunca, ¿saben? El amor no puede estar encadenado porque deja de fluir, y yo prefiero dejar fluir mi amor entre todas y no solamente en una…

-Otro modo de decir que eres un cobarde que le tiene miedo a los compromisos. –dijo Elisabetha.

-¡No dije eso!

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que debas tener un calendario de huelgas, eh?

-Ah… olvídalo…

Alfred parecía un mosquito fastidioso, hablándole con franca alegría a todos con quienes se encontraban y riendo. Belarús, por su parte, permanecía moviéndose como una sombra, cuchillo en mano.

-Nii-san, ¿dónde te escondiste? Aprovecharé ahora para hacer que nos casemos…

Kiku permanecía de pie junto a Heracles, los dos silenciosos y rodeados por un corro de gatitos adornados para la ocasión con lazos blancos en sus cuellos. En un extremo más alejado, los Nórdicos estaban sentados en círculo, mirando de cuando en cuando a la multitud, como si quisieran decir algo y no se atrevieran. Finalmente, apareció Antonio, impecablemente vestido con una especie de hábito blanco como el de los sacerdotes.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! Bueno, ya que faltan algunos minutos para que mi bella hija se case, yo me quedaré aquí junto al altar.

Faltaban ya cinco minutos. Los invitados comenzaron a tomar su sitio calladamente, apenas atreviéndose a murmurar. Ludwig estaba materialmente clavado frente al arco de flores, sin querer mirar a su espalda; estaba vestido con un traje negro de etiqueta, que le hubiera parecido menos molesto si Austria, de pie a su lado, no estuviera ajustando más y más la corbata de moño.

-Eres muy desarreglado para estas cosas, Ludwig, ¿qué pensará tu novia cuando te vea?

-A propósito, Roderick, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Elisabetha me dijo que la vio arriba, con Polonia…

Era cierto. Desde hacía casi una hora se oía por la ventana dos vocecitas que replicaban una a la otra más o menos así:

-Blah blah blah rosa, blah blah blah ponis, blah blah blah o sea, cómo…

-Bueno… -dijo Antonio, consultando su reloj. –Ya son casi las cinco de la tarde, así que…

-Siento como que falta alguien… -dijo Kiku de pronto, mirando distraídamente a su derecha. Había una butaca vacía entre Alfred y Arthur. –Hmm… un momento, ¿dónde…?

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron con silencio atónito a la recién llegada. María, jadeando y quitándose los cabellos de la cara, también los observó a todos con las mejillas encendidas por la pena.

-¿De verdad es…? –murmuró Alfred.

-Se ve distinta sin su ropa de siempre… -replicó Francis.

Ludwig, curioso, se esforzó por mirar hacia atrás. María llevaba un vestido largo, de color salmón y bordado con oro, que hacía juego con los pequeños pendientes en sus oídos. No tenía el pelo suelto y desordenado como de costumbre, sino atado en una cola de caballo ligeramente ondulada. Incluso Antonio se desconcertó, hacía tantos años que no veía a su hija que de pronto, verla ahora, le recordó a su madre, quien a pesar de su rudeza y sadismo era verdaderamente hermosa, y sin querer suspiró en voz baja:

-Citlalmina, mi amor…

María avanzó con cuidado entre las filas, murmurando apenas un "discúlpeme, con permiso, lo siento" hasta llegar a su sitio, donde Alfred no dudó en decir:

-¡María, hoy te ves muy bonita!

-Oh… gracias… creo…

El sonido de la marcha nupcial interrumpió la respuesta del estadounidense, y vieron avanzar por la alfombra a Eva, tomada de la mano con Polonia. Estaba realmente magnífica, con su vestido blanco de princesa cubierto con diminutos cristales que parecían diamantes y su velo de seda bordado con rosas. A pesar de todo, María tuvo un escalofrío, ya que sabía muy bien que ése vestido resultaba aún demasiado "sencillo" para la argentina, y se preguntó si no habría algún truco escondido entre esa falsa falta de detalles, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir que la cola del vestido tenía cosidas un montón de rosas hechas de algodón tejido. Le costó trabajo no echarse a reír.

-Ludwig. –saludó Eva con voz deliciosamente tierna, mientras se soltaba de su padrino y tomaba a su prometido del brazo.

-Eva… -contestó él.

-¿Hmm? ¡Ah si! –exclamó Antonio de pronto. Había estado soñando despierto con Imperio Azteca otra vez. –Queridos hermanos, hoy estamos reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estas dos naciones…

-Al menos no echó la misa en latín. –murmuró Lovino.

-¡Hermano, shhh! –repuso Feliciano, que sonreía con gran dicha. Le encantaban las bodas, y las celebraciones en general.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt, ¿aceptas a Eva de la Roquette como tu legítima esposa?

-Yo… -por un breve instante, pareció que Ludwig quería mirar hacia atrás, buscando discretamente a la persona sentada entre Arthur y Alfred, pero se contuvo, y anunció con un grito marcial: -¡Acepto!

Discretamente, María apretó un poco los puños.

-¿Y tú, Eva de la Roquette, aceptas a Ludwig Beilschmidt como tu legítimo esposo?

-Claro que sí. –suspiró ella.

-Bueno… antes de que otra cosa pase quisiera saber si alguien está en desacuerdo, para que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

María se revolvió un poco en su asiento al notar la "discreta" mirada de todos sobre ella.

-¿Nadie? –repitió Antonio. –En fin, por el poder que me concedieron todos los presentes, ya que nadie al parecer quería que Italia se encargara de la misa… Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la nov…

Pero Eva ya se había adelantado y colgaba del cuello de Ludwig mientras se besaban. La multitud aplaudió y se escucharon algunos silbidos, callados cuando oyeron una especie de detonación a sus espaldas.

-Tranquilos… sólo fue Turquía. –murmuró Heracles, que cabeceaba peligrosamente sobre el hombro de Kiku.

Eva lanzó su ramo al aire para poder abrazarse mejor de su esposo, y el ramo se estrelló contra la cabeza de María, que soltó un débil "ouch" antes de ponerse de pie, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Jajaja! –Alfred la tomó del hombro. -¿Porqué te vas? ¡Falta la fiesta!

-No tengo ánimos…

-¡Pero a ti te encantan las fiestas! ¡Quédate, María!

-De verdad, estoy un poco enferma…

-¿Qué, es otra vez por ése resfriado que te da por comer tanto cerdo?

-Cállate, porque Wang se pondrá nervioso y me atacará con su cazo otra vez.

No tuvo otra opción que quedarse, porque los gritos de Alfred atraían demasiado la atención. La multitud se reunió en el gran patio al aire libre donde estaban las mesas para comer y celebrar. María se quedó rezagada, primero, en la mesa de los Nórdicos, que la observaban con mucha curiosidad, sin atreverse a hablarle; luego, cuando aparecieron Ludwig y Eva para el primer vals, se escabulló hasta la mesa de los Bálticos, que permanecían apretujados al lado de Iván.

-Se… señorita México… hola… -saludó Letonia.

-Oh, hola…

-Qué bueno que viniste a la fiesta, me hubiera aburrido mucho sin ver una cara amable y conocida por aquí. –dijo Iván, sonriendo con inocencia.

-Gracias, también me alegro de verte aquí.

El vals se siguió calmadamente por algunos minutos, y luego se interrumpió bruscamente por un tango (claro, Eva no podía negarse a bailar algo así con su esposo) y todos tuvieron que aguantar la risa al ver al recio Ludwig intentando bailar al mismo ritmo que su más pequeña y ágil esposa. Por último, cuando la orquesta (dirigida por Roderick, que sólo se interrumpía para llevarse un pastelillo a la boca) se dedicó a tocar mientras las naciones comían, María volvió a escaparse y se sentó en la mesa más apartada, junto al océano.

-Hola, María…

-¿Eh? ¡Oh vaya! ¡Hola, Mathew! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias… ¿te gustó la boda?

-Sí, estuvo muy… bien.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡México! ¡México! –un niñito rubio se agitaba en una silla al lado de ella. -¡Hola, estoy aquí! ¿Qué no me ves? ¡Oye, México!

-¿Eh?... Ah, eres tú, eh…

-Sealand, soy Sealand… ¿porqué todos me olvidan, eh?

La cena transcurrió en silencio; todos se dedicaban a darle regalos a la pareja, que Ludwig recibía con un seco "gracias", mientras que Eva comenzó a hablar en una jerga más común en Polonia que en ella:

-¡Mil gracias! ¡Qué mono está esto! ¡Ah, qué cute! ¡Gracias! ¡Besitos!

_-Ay, mi piel, ¿qué no haría yo por ti?..._

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron varios a la vez. El tono clásico de la orquesta había cambiado, y ahora, con Roderick dándose de topes contra sus partituras, atacaban un tema más cálido y sencillo, amenizado con Antonio que tocaba la guitarra y… con María, que cantaba.

_-Por tenerte un segundo alejados del mundo y cerquita de mí…Ay, mi piel, como el río Magdalena que se funde en la arena, quiero fundirme yo en ti. Hay amores que parece que se vuelven resistentes a los daños, como el vino que mejora con los años, así crece lo que siento yo por ti… Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen, y en las noches del otoño reverdecen, tal como el amor que siento yo por ti…_

-María… -musitó Ludwig, sintiendo un escalofrío. Eva se puso de color rojo, y apretó los puños con violencia tal que partió por la mitad el tenedor que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

Cuando la mexicana terminó de cantar, una lluvia de alegres aplausos cayeron sobre ella.

-Este –anunció. –es mi regalo. Felicidades, Eva y Ludwig, deseo que sean muy dichosos siempre.

Dicho esto, echó a andar por el pasillo, detrás de la orquesta, desapareciendo de la vista.

-¡María! –dijo Ludwig con voz casi inaudible, mientras Eva lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Qué bueno que ya se fue, ahora tú y yo podremos pasarla realmente bien.

Pero no hubo paz después de eso. A los pocos minutos Kiku corría de un lado a otro desesperado, porque a Heracles se le había ocurrido embadurnarlo con miel para traer la buena suerte de la pareja.

-¡Porqué tuviste que hacerlo! –sollozaba.

-Porque… es la tradición. –dijo el griego tranquilamente.

…

_**Hoy no hay notas históricas, **__sólo culturales. Efectivamente, en Grecia era tradición untar con miel a la pareja para traer la buena suerte… Del porqué Grecia le hizo eso a Japón en el fic… bueno… es un misterio sin resolver XD_

_A propósito, la canción que cantó México es la de "Hay Amores" de Shakira. ¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

4

La Extraña Anécdota de un Chiste Habitual

-Hermano…

-Dime, Liechtenstein.

-¿Qué pasa cuando México, Francia y Estados Unidos entran a un bar?

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?

La niñita rubia miró a Suiza con inocencia.

-Escuché a España mencionarlo.

Suiza suspiró.

-No tengo idea… Aunque… cuando todos se reúnen en un bar seguro pasan cosas malas…

-Oh…

…

Lo que nadie supo fue que, la noche de bodas se retrasó mucho más de lo esperado. Durante casi tres meses reinó un silencio inquieto y plagado de presagios más bien inquietos en el aire dentro de las atmósferas de Alemania y Argentina, y que todos (Francis a la cabeza) supusieron que se debía a que Ludwig y Eva estaban en medio de un bacanal sin fin, pero la realidad era menos emocionante.

Eva había intentado no una, sino hasta dos o tres veces por noche, consumar lo que había iniciado, pero Ludwig siempre encontraba alguna excusa. Sufría dolores en la cabeza, o tenía ataques de frío que lo obligaban a envolverse de pies a cabeza en una gruesa cobija, o acaso debía ausentarse para asistir a alguna reunión extraoficial o algo parecido; al final tuvo que fingir estar enfermo del estómago, y para lograrlo engullía a escondidas de su esposa cantidades enfermizas de algo que, según recordaba, María llamaba "chilaquiles", y que a mayor cantidad de chile, más insoportables se volvían. Era irónico que usara comida de México para ponerse enfermo a propósito, pero no pensó más en ello. No quería pensar en María nunca más.

Finalmente una noche de invierno en el norte, Eva se puso realmente nerviosa. Había esperado ya el tiempo suficiente y no estaba dispuesta a detenerse por mucho más, así que ésa noche se quedó de pie ante el resquicio de la puerta, esperando a Ludwig que llegó de pronto, listo para servirse otro plato clandestino.

-Ludwig…

-¡AH! ¿Quién…? –rápidamente sacó su arma y apuntó a la oscuridad. Eva avanzó hacia él, sonriendo con coquetería y contoneándose delicadamente.

-¿Así es como saludas a tu esposa, Ludwig?

-Lo siento mucho. –se guardó al arma otra vez. –Yo sólo quería…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. –dijo ella, sonriendo. –Dime, ¿me veo bonita?

Ludwig parpadeó.

-Estás… usando mi chaqueta del uniforme, Eva.

-Y no es todo. –le respondió, inclinándose con delicadeza mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Debajo llevaba un camisón casi transparente de color añil, ligero como si fuera de seda. Ludwig enrojeció.

-E... Eva…

-¿Dime, Ludwig? –ella comenzó a contonearse despacio a su alrededor. Era una imagen rarísima, como si un minúsculo y mimado gatito rondara alrededor de un perro de raza grande, ronroneando para obtener su favor. Ludwig suspiró, era la noche de su derrota… una derrota más, y esta vez por culpa de una mujer. Bueno, no realmente, ya antes había perdido por una mujer… Era mejor no pensar en eso.

-Vamos, Eva. –le dijo, tomándola de la mano para llevársela. Ella no logró reprimir un chillido de felicidad. Cuando ya estaban ante la puerta de la habitación, Ludwig la tomó en brazos; Eva lanzó otro grito, pero no era tan agudo, sino más lánguido, más íntimo. Con sumo cuidado la depositó en la cama y se quedó mirándola con la curiosidad del ingenuo.

-Ludwig… ¿pasa algo? –preguntó ella, mientras se agitaba nerviosa en el colchón.

-No… nada. –alegó él rápidamente. Se alarmó, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una mujer así… excepto a…

_-¡María Fernández!_

_-¡Ah! ¡Fuera de aquí!_

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento!_

La imagen de María, tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía con una sábana blanca y la piel cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor –la había visto así durante una especialmente calurosa primavera, tiempo después que ella comenzara su entrenamiento con Gilbert –se atravesó en su mente, nublándole por un momento horroroso la vista.

Eva lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Ludwig, cariño?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! –exclamó él y, como si recibiera una orden marcial, comenzó a desvestirse con torpeza. Eva se arrodilló sobre la cama, plantándose frente a él.

-Déjame ayudarte… -murmuró mientras deshacía rápida pero correctamente los botones de su chaqueta y todo lo demás. Ludwig se puso nervioso, no es que él no supiera de ésas cosas… era que de pronto, imágenes inapropiadas saltaban a su mente.

-¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó Eva, señalando la cruz de hierro que lucía en el cuello.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-No pongo atención a ésas cosas… -Eva alargó una mano y tomó la cruz entre sus dedos, pesándola con curiosidad.

_-Es muy bonita, Ludwig… _

_-¿De verdad piensas eso, María?_

_-Ajá. Ludwig… ¿crees que algún día pueda alguien como yo obtener una?_

_-¡Pero si tú ya tienes tu moneda gigante!_

_-No es una moneda… es el calendario de mi nantli._

María otra vez. Ludwig sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse de encima un montón de mosquitos. ¿Porqué demonios ésa mujer seguía apareciendo de la nada en su mente? ¿Acaso estaba sugestionándose? ¡Vaya, que ella no era tan importante para él ahora!

-Estás muy tenso… -murmuró Eva, tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en la cama. Tan ensimismado estaba Ludwig en sus pensamientos que no notó que las manos de la argentina se deslizaban tranquilamente por su espalda desnuda. –Vamos a relajarte, ¿qué te parece? Sí… es mejor así… oh… ¿qué es esto?

-¡Ay! –exclamó él por lo bajo.

-Es… oh caray, qué cicatriz tan fea… ¿De cuándo es?

-Es de… -Ludwig palideció. Conocía tan bien cada una de sus cicatrices que supo de pronto cuál era. Se trataba de un rasguño profundo y que había tardado un buen tiempo en sanar, hecho por un disparo que le había caído de sorpresa… desde el aire… lanzado por un avión que enarbolaba una bandera verde, blanca y roja, con su dorado escudo en el centro…

Desesperado, Ludwig exclamó una palabrota en alemán, y antes de que Eva pudiera reaccionar, ya la había tirado de espaldas contra la cama y estaba cubriéndola de besos y caricias. Rápidamente la argentina se repuso y trató de actuar de la misma manera; sonrió plácida, al parecer, se dijo, el largo tiempo pasado había hecho buena consecuencia en su esposo, y ahora se preparaba para lo mejor.

Los cielos argentinos y germanos se oscurecieron, y durante toda la noche cayeron tormentas eléctricas y vendavales capaz de atemorizar hasta a un experimentado pirata como lo había sido Arthur. Pero por otro lado, en cierta nación latina muy al norte, una densa neblina fría y pegajosa corría por su corazón, conteniendo un sollozo en lengua materna que le ponía los pelos de punta a todos quienes lo escuchaban.

El encuentro fue prolongado y violento. Eva, exhausta, se dejó caer en el lecho por tercera o cuarta vez, y rápidamente buscó refugio en las mantas, cubierta de marcas de rasguños y mordidas, pero muy satisfecha.

-Querido Ludwig… -susurró de manera sugerente, dedicándole una sonrisa al alemán que también se tendía, pálido y cansado, a su lado. –Eso fue… adorable.

-Eva… querida Eva… -murmuró él en respuesta, como si estuviera poseído. La argentina se acurrucó junto a él y luego de unos minutos cayó en sueño profundo. Ludwig la abrazó, aferrándose a ella como náufrago a una tabla de madera, respirando entrecortadamente y tratando de recuperarse. Maldita noche había sido aquélla, pensó; le costó todo su autocontrol evitar hacer alguna estupidez, porque de cuando en cuando los ojos verdes de Eva se tornaban de color rojizo oscuro, sus cabellos castaños se oscurecían y su piel de tornaba de color bronce, y entonces le daba por suspirar, gemir, gritar en su mente "María… mi dulce María…"

Pero María no era suya, y nunca lo fue. Él tampoco era de María, ella ya no tenía nada que ver con él. Si hubiera aceptado casarse cuando se lo pidió otra cosa fuera, pero ella se negó, se montó en su… ¿cómo era? ¡Ah sí! Se montó en su macho y lo envió de vuelta a su casa, herido en el orgullo y soportando las carcajadas de Gilbert. Era una malagradecida, se dijo, después de todo lo que él y su hermano habían hecho por ella… Ya no debía pensar más, no ahora que estaba tan tranquilo al lado de su esposa, la que nunca lo abandonó y la que arriesgó todo por él. María era una nación muy vanidosa y engreída, no valía ni un pensamiento.

Enfermo de amargura, por fin Ludwig logró conciliar el sueño, y soñó con el águila negra del Reich desplumando al águila real, de plumas de bronce, que se alzaba en un magnífico islote en el corazón de México.

…

Entonces, entraron un inglés, un español, un francés, un italiano, un japonés, un chino, un norteamericano y una mexicana en un bar…

-¿Qué van a querer? –preguntó el tabernero, un muchacho de brazos gruesos y cabellos ensortijados y pelirrojos con toda la pinta de ser irlandés.

-Yo quiero un vino de Burdeos. –pidió Francis.

-Ve… ¿tienen pasta? –preguntó Feliciano.

-No. –contestaron todos secamente.

-Ve… ve… entonces quiero vino rosa…

-Yo pido un whisky de malta… -dijo alegremente Alfred.

-Y yo un vaso de ron. –murmuró Arthur.

-Un poco de sake, gracias… -dijo Kiku mientras se instalaba con sumo cuidado al lado de Arthur.

-Eh… eh… ah… ¡Un vaso de té de jazmín, -aru! –exclamó Wang nerviosamente.

-Yo quisiera un licor tropical con jugo de tomate, por favor…

-¡Antonio! –exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué? –contestó el español muy ofuscado. Luego, con un gesto paternal, se volvió a María. -¿Y tú qué quieres, hija?

La joven parpadeó fríamente, y luego anunció:

-Quiero mezcal… de una sola destilación.

Hubo un estremecimiento general. Si el tequila era bebida fuerte, el mezcal era mil veces peor. Sin embargo, cuando les entregaron a todos sus bebidas, María se tomó de un golpe la mitad del vaso y no parecía haber perdido en lo más mínimo su compostura. Permanecía con las mejillas pálidas y el semblante distante, cosa muy extraña en ella.

-¿Qué sucede, mon cherié? –preguntó amistosamente Francis, acercándose a ella. –Hoy estás muy apagada y triste… yo podría alegrarte, si quieres…

-No estoy de humor para tus porquerías, Francis.

-¡Oh, pero si no son porquerías! Yo decía que tal vez unas cosquillas te vendrían bien. Sí, unas lindas e inocentes cosquillas…bajo las sábanas…

-Francis… vete al diablo.

-Lamento decir que estoy de acuerdo con él. –aceptó Antonio, rodeando los hombros de María con un brazo. –Estás algo triste, hija. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez tuvo inflación tu moneda?

-Ojalá fuera eso. –replicó. –Últimamente me ha estado doliendo la cabeza mucho.

-Tal vez sea por culpa de los disparos que lanza Alfred desde su valla… -comentó inocentemente Kiku.

-¡Yo no lanzo nada! –gruñó Alfred.

-No, no es por él… no sé de qué se trate, simplemente por las noches me da mucho frío y me duele la cabeza. –replicó María. –No es la primera vez que me pasa pero esta vez…

La puerta del bar se abrió, y entraron dos figuras tomadas del brazo. Todos se volvieron y exclamaron:

-¡Ludwig! ¡Eva!

¡CRAZ! María temblaba ligeramente, con la mano derecha cubierta de los pedacitos de vidrio del vaso que acababa de romper. Eva parecía más radiante y dichosa que nunca, y saludaba a todos con excesiva efusividad.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Miren, Ludwig me compró un sombrero nuevo! ¿No es genial?

-Hola… -dijo Ludwig con voz baja.

-¡Ve… ve…! ¡Ludwig, siéntate aquí conmigo! –exclamó Italia, señalando la butaca que había entre él y María. El alemán se acomodó ahí calladamente y pidió con un hilo de voz una cerveza. A su lado, María hacía contorsiones para no tener que establecer contacto de ningún tipo con él. Tras ellos, Eva hablaba y hablaba, riéndose y contoneándose para mostrar su nuevo vestido, rayado en blanco y azul y con un lazo dorado en el pecho, y ladeando la cabeza para presumir su sombrero. Finalmente, María se atrevió a volverse un poco a la barra para pedir otro vaso de mezcal, y en ése momento su mano topó con la de Ludwig.

Los dos se miraron brevemente, él con desconcierto, ella con horror. Momentos después se cruzaron ambos de brazos y adoptaron sus frías expresiones de batalla.

-Así que… -comenzó María.

-¿Has tenido una buena temporada, México? –preguntó Ludwig.

-Pues sí. ¿Qué tal tu verano en diciembre?

-Excelente. El mejor… verano… de mi vida.

María entrecerró los ojos, mirando de soslayo a Eva, que ya había notado la charla –si podía llamársele así –entre ella y Ludwig. Rápidamente se abrazó a su esposo y anunció con voz aguda:

-Ludwig pasará las Navidades en mi casa… ¡y quiero que todos las celebremos juntos!... con algunas excepciones, por supuesto… -añadió en voz baja. Todos asintieron muy contentos. María, frustrada, se bebió de golpe el segundo vaso de mezcal.

-Hija, si tomas así te pondrás enferma. –dijo Antonio.

-Ya estoy grande, papá.

-Tienes 490 años, jovencita, y no toleraré que hagas cosas tontas como ésa.

-Bah… me da igual… Otro, por favor. –le pidió al tabernero.

-Yo también quiero otra cerveza. –pidió Ludwig. María le dirigió una mirada encendida que nadie, excepto ellos dos, comprendieron.

-Luego de tantos años… ¿sigues bebiendo como barril sin fondo, Alemania?

-¿Y tú luego de tantos años no has logrado avanzar más allá del litro de alcohol, México?

-Se nota que no me conoces…

Alfred, experto en desastres mundiales, soltó una carcajada y se anticipó a lo que se venía.

-¡Ludwig y María competirán!

Los próximos minutos la organización –vigilada de cerca por el tabernero irlandés –se puso en marcha para el "concurso". En una mesita alejada, Alfred hacía el conteo de las apuestas; en el centro, una mesa larga cubierta con vasos llenos de todas las bebidas disponibles desfilaban frente a los dos competidores, y alrededor de ellos, todos se apilaban mirando expectantes. Discretamente, Kiku sacó una cámara de video para grabar el encuentro, nada lo divertía más como las competencias occidentales, por más idiotas que fueran.

-María… -suplicaba en voz baja Antonio. –Por favor, no hagas una tontería de la que te puedas arrepentir.

-Mira quién lo dice. –contestó la aludida, y Antonio se retiró con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Alfred, luego de contabilizar el dinero, se plantó frente a todos y exclamó:

-¡El primer retador es una gran, gran nación! ¡Midiendo 1.80 metros de estatura, de perfecto pelo rubio y perfectos ojos azules, llega desde el otro lado del mar…no sé muy bien de dónde... Ludwig!

Feliciano agitó muy contento su bandera blanca, y Eva empezó a gritar con fuerza inusitada:

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Vamos, Ludwig! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Y la segunda retadora, midiendo 1.65 metros de estatura, mi querida y pequeña vecinita que gusta del chile y los tacos… María!

Antonio aplaudió, así como Francis que empezó a lanzar rosas de quién sabe dónde hacia María. Arthur se retorcía las manos, había apostado una cantidad tremenda a favor de Ludwig y si perdía, Francis se encargaría de cobrarle, y bastante bien.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡en sus marcas… listos…! –contó Alfred. -¡Y… FUERA!

Volaron aquí y allá los vasos vacíos. Cerveza, coñac, ron, whisky, vino, sake, ginebra… Todos gritaban a coro el nombre de los dos países, y mientras tanto, Eva saltaba de un lado y de otro apoyando a grito pelado a su esposo.

-¡Camarero! –exclamó Ludwig, poniéndose de pie. -¡Quiero más!

-Se nos acabaron las bebidas… -murmuró. –Sólo queda una…

-¡Pues sírvala, y en vasos grandes!

-Yo… como quiera… -para asombro de todos, el tabernero extrajo lo que parecía una enorme cantimplora de barro, y comenzó a servir su contenido. Éste, de color blanco y olor fuerte, hizo que los ojos de María se iluminaran.

-Ve… ¿qué es eso? –preguntó Feliciano.

-Es pulque. –anunció María, sonriendo.

-¡Al demonio! –exclamó Antonio. -¡Sálvese quien pueda! –y echó a correr a toda prisa fuera del bar.

El concurso continuó. A los tres vasos, Ludwig tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar correctamente la mesa, y María seguía tan de pie como de costumbre, bebiendo un vaso tras otro. Al unísono se escuchó el grito de "¡México! ¡México!" mientras Arthur sollozaba.

-¡Ludwig, le aposté una fortuna a Francis! ¡Si por tu culpa pierdo te volveré a demoler Berlín!

-¡Charmant, mon amour! –gritaba Francis casi perdiendo el control.

-¡Andiamo, Ludwig! –suplicaba Feliciano, agitando su bandera a toda prisa. Eva, con un codazo, lo derribó y le quitó la bandera, gritando:

-¡DENME UNA L, DENME UNA U, DENME UNA D, DENME UNA W, DENME UNA I, DENME UN G! ¡¿QUÉ DICE?!

-Dice… ¡cierra la boca, Eva! –le ordenó María, mientras se terminaba el último vaso de pulque que tenía enfrente y alzaba los brazos en una postura comiquísima, como hacía cierto jugador de fútbol para celebrar los goles. La multitud enloqueció.

Ludwig, mirando con asco el vaso que le quedaba, tuvo que parpadear y sacudir la cabeza varias veces para volver a la realidad. Estaba mareado, y si eso no era ya malo, se le comenzó a soltar la lengua.

-¿Te rindes, Ludwig? –preguntó María, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡Jamás! –exclamó Ludwig, que intentó beberse de una sentada el pulque restante, pero la mitad le cayó en la cara y la otra mitad se derramó por sus ropas. El concurso había concluido, María había ganado.

-¡Ganó México! Vaya, qué raro… -murmuró Alfred muy sorprendido.

-¡Me debes algo, mon ami! –dijo Francis, lanzándose sobre Arthur que no paraba de chillar:

-¡Idiota, idiota! ¡Alemania es un idiota!

-¡Cállense ya todos! –bramó Ludwig. Todos se estremecieron y enmudecieron de golpe. –Tú… -señaló a María con un gesto acusativo. –eres una tramposa.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Ludwig? –contestó María, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres una tramposa… y mentirosa… y una… mala nación! –gruñó Ludwig. -¡No haces más que quejarte y quejarte de todos… y decir que eres la más linda y amistosa de todas… pero estás llena de mentiras y engaños, María!

-Oh caray… -dijo Francis.

-¿Eso dices, eh? –respondió María. -¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme, oh, gran Águila del Reich! ¡Tú, que tuviste a toda Europa en tus manos! ¡Tú, que sublevaste y heriste a tantos pueblos! ¡Tú, que me atacaste como un vulgar asesino, por la espalda, cuando yo no te había hecho nada malo!

-¡Sí, sí, lo que digas! ¡Fui un rey! ¡Y tú… no pasas de ser una campesina cultivadora de chile y tomate…!

-¡Toma! –gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡Al menos yo no maté a nadie, tú, jodido nazi!

Ludwig palideció. Alzó una mano y sacó de su bolsa un arma. Todos retrocedieron, incluso María se sorprendió.

-Oye… -murmuró. –Retiro lo dicho… lo siento, no estuvo bien… ahora baja eso antes que le dispares a alguien.

Pero el pulque, mal mezclado con su frustración y su ira, hicieron lo peor en la cabeza del alemán.

-¡Yo te quería, María! –bramó. -¡Yo te quería! ¡Quería que estuviéramos juntos siempre! ¡Si alguien te lastimaba, yo te rescataba! ¡Y si alguien me hacía mal a mí, quería que estuvieras tú conmigo para salvarme y consolarme! ¡Pero tú… tú elegiste al yanqui! ¡Preferiste venderte a él y vivir como su maldita esclava a estar conmigo como mi igual! ¡Y mira dónde estás ahora!

-Esto se pondrá feo… -vaticinó Francis, que ahora se ocultaba tras Arthur.

-¡Yo no elegí nada! ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Y mucho menos a alguien tan ruin como tú!

-Al menos yo no soy ruin. –sonrió Alfred. María lo miró de soslayo.

-¡No, tú solo eres un puerco, estúpido y bocón!

Dicho eso, se volvió otra vez a Ludwig, que había perdido el control y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza con el arma.

-¡Pude haberte invadido diez veces, María! ¡Pude haberte obligado a obedecerme! ¡Pero no lo hice! ¡¿Y es así como me lo pagas?! ¡Eres… eres de lo peor!

-¡Adelante! –lo animó María, agitando las manos. -¡Dispárame si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor!

Ludwig llevó su dedo al gatillo. Arthur y Francis a un tiempo se cruzaron delante de María, incluso Alfred avanzó hacia adelante en actitud amenazadora. Feliciano estaba aterrorizado, y Kiku y Wang, de pie al lado de Ludwig, intentaban hacerlo razonar.

-¡Señor Alemania, por favor, no haga una tontería!

-¡Te puedes arrepentir luego, -aru!

-No me arrepentiré nunca. –siseó Ludwig. –¡Apártense ustedes tres!

-¡Estás loco! –replicó Arthur. -¡Baja esa arma de una buena vez!

-¡Oh, mon Dieu!

-Ludwig… es mi primera advertencia… -replicó Alfred. –Baja esa arma…

-¡Me importa poco si tengo que abrirme fuego entre ustedes! –contestó, temblando y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Eva! –pidió Arthur, tratando de conservar su sangre fría. -¡Eva, haz algo!

Pero Eva parecía haberse vuelto de mármol, estaba pálida y sorprendida con la actitud de su esposo, y no parecía capaz de pensar nada coherente. María, cansada de aquél ridículo, apartó de un empujón a los tres hombres que la cubrían, y se detuvo a escasos dos centímetros de la pistola de Ludwig, mirándolo con frialdad.

-Bien… ¿qué esperas? Dispara…

-¡Lo haré! –y apretó ligeramente el gatillo. Todos gritaron, María dio un respingo…

El arma cayó al suelo, y Ludwig, a su vez, cayó de rodillas. Todos se quedaron fríos, incluso María, que lo contemplaba con temor y angustia.

-Yo… te quería… -musitó Ludwig en voz baja. –Te quería mucho…

-Ludwig… -musitó María. En ése momento, Eva saltó sobre él, abrazándolo y sollozando.

-¡Oh, Ludwig, cariño! ¡Ya pasó todo, estarás bien! ¡Vamos, vamos a casa!

María retrocedió. Francis, Arthur y Alfred la rodearon.

-María, ¿estás bien?

-Qué susto me sacaste, mon amour.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ese tonto aprendió que no debe meterse con mi vecina!

-Yo… yo… -María se llevó una mano a la frente. -¿Alguien podría por favor llevarme a casa?

Los tres, tomándola delicadamente de los brazos, la condujeron afuera del bar. Ludwig se puso de pie y, abrazado a Eva, salió por la puerta trasera. Kiku y Wang, los únicos que quedaban ahí, se miraron con duda.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Kiku. Wang se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, -aru. Creo que así es como se vive el amor en Occidente.

El japonés asintió secamente. El amor en Occidente, en definitiva, era el más peligroso, se dijo mientras recogía con cuidado el arma de Ludwig y la revisaba. Dejó escapar de sus labios un "oh" de sorpresa al descubrir que el arma no estaba cargada.

_**Bueno, las notas ahí les van, **__el chiste de los países que van juntos a comer o a un bar son casi universales, habiendo versiones distintas desde México hasta Japón. Recordemos también que Las Vegas es el lugar donde se juega más dinero que en ninguna otra parte del mundo, por eso Alfred se encarga de ésas cosas. _

_Ahora, ¿porqué tendrá jaqueca María? ¿Qué pasara con el triángulo amoroso? ¿Qué demonios le apostó Arthur a Francis? Ésas respuestas y más en el siguiente episodio._


	5. Chapter 5

5

Desde Rusia con Amor

El frío iba en aumento. Cada mañana despertaba con un resfriado tremendo que no se disipaba hasta que el calor del mediodía le ayudaba a recuperarse, pero no podía cantar victoria, ya que en las tardes volvía a sentir las jaquecas y tenía que cubrirse la cabeza con su rebozo para evitar el dolor. Y, una vez más, al caer la noche, el frío insoportable regresaba.

-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? –se lamentó María. -¿Tanto mal me hace que la "divina" esté casada con el macho patatas?

Pero los problemas de María distaban mucho de los líos entre los eternos enemigos, Arthur y Francis. Kilómetros más allá, los dos discutían enfrente de Suiza, que no parpadeaba siquiera escuchando los alegatos ya de uno, ya del otro, con paciencia infinita.

-¡Lo prometido es deuda, Arthur! ¡Tienes que pagarme!

-¡Pero en verdad… no puedo pagarte con eso! ¿Cómo crees?

-¡Eres un farsante, Arthur!

-Si yo hubiera ganado… ¿tú me habrías pagado?

-Pues… por supuesto… ¿cómo no?

-¿Ah, sí? –Arthur levantó una ceja. –Olvídalo, no te daré nada.

-¡Pero lo prometiste, Arthur!

-Basta ya los dos. –ordenó Suiza. –Francis… ¿qué le apostaste tú a Arthur?

-Yo… le aposté a Pierre. –murmuró Francis, visiblemente consternado.

-Hubiera sido un apetitoso bocadillo… -dijo Arthur.

-¡Calla, mon Dieu! –exclamó el francés escandalizado.

-¿Y tú, Arthur, qué le apostaste a Francis?

El inglés se sonrojó.

-Una fotografía mía… usando un vestido de sirvienta… y un lazo rojo con cascabel en el cuello… ¡Juro que no sé porqué lo hice, yo…!

-Esa no es la cuestión. Si usted apostó y perdió tiene que pagar. –dijo Suiza.

-¡Así es, Arthur! –sonrió Francis. –Págame ahora… o te quitaré Normandía de nuevo.

-¡Ya me la habías quitado, idiota! Con el trabajo que le costó a mi jefe Henry recuperarla…

-Bueno, te quitaré el Big Ben.

-No puedes hacer eso, Francis.

-¡Exijo mi pago!

-Disculpen… -una voz aterciopelada los interrumpió. Eva estaba ahí, vestida con un abrigo de color azul oscuro y ribeteado de falsa piel blanca. Les tendió a los tres un sobre para cada uno y dijo: -Los quiero invitar, de parte mía y de mi esposo, a nuestra celebración de Navidad el día 24 en casa de él, por supuesto.

-Creí que harían la celebración en tu casa, Eva. –dijo Arthur.

-Hubo un cambio de planes. Ya saben… la Navidad no es lo mismo si se celebra en un lugar cálido como mi casa. Espero que no falten.

-No, no… estaremos ahí, mon cherié. –dijo Francis.

-Sí, claro… iré si mi hermanita quiere. –masculló Suiza.

-¡Mil gracias! ¡Nos vemos! –y salió.

Todos contemplaron sus respectivas invitaciones. Arthur miró a los otros dos con desconfianza.

-¿Alguien además de mí piensa que hay algo muy negro detrás de todo esto?

-¿Otra vez con paranoias, Arthur, mon ami?

-¿Desde cuándo un país como Argentina nos invita a una celebración?

-Desde que se casó con Ludwig.

-Cierto… ¿creen que haya invitado a todos?

-Por supuesto, ¿a quién no invitaría?

Arthur no contestó nada, pero su tos sonó como a "¡México!".

-Ah… cierto… -repuso Francis. –Sería una lástima que mademoiselle María no asistiera. Las velas, la música, la bebida… qué manera de celebrar un encuentro cara a cara con tus seres queridos… o cuerpo a cuerpo también…

-¡Eso es! –gritó Arthur muy contento. -¡Si Eva no invita a María, lo haré yo!

-¿Escuse moi?

-Dije que yo invitaré a María y dejaré que hable contigo toda la velada. Ése es mi nuevo trato, Francis, tómalo o déjalo.

-Pero, mon ami…

-Tómalo o déjalo, Francis.

-Yo… está bien. Lo acepto.

-Es por eso que no avanzas en nada, Francis. –exclamó Suiza, dándose un golpe en la cara con su propia mano.

Así, al igual que el día de la boda, todos se reunieron en las afueras de un gran palacio germano adornado para la ocasión. Por todos lados había pequeñas velas blancas alumbrando los pasillos, carámbanos y falsos ramilletes de frutos rojos enredados alrededor de las paredes o de los pasamanos en las escaleras, y además, pequeños muérdagos colgaban convenientemente en algunos puntos del techo. En el gran salón iluminado con un enorme candelabro de cristal, todos se reunían en sus pequeños grupos, charlando, riendo y comiendo las golosinas que se extendían a lo largo de dos enormes mesas para banquetes.

-¡Señor Kiku! ¡Señor Kiku! –saltaba un chiquillo rubio.

-Eh… ¿dime, Peter?

-¿Qué son esas casitas?

-Son casas de jengibre, el señor Ludwig las utiliza mucho para Navidad.

-¿Y se pueden comer?

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

En ese momento, hubo una lluvia de aplausos. Ludwig y Eva, de pie en la escalera, acababan de hacer aparición, Eva, usando un hermoso vestido de color azul ribeteado de blanco y con pequeñas lágrimas de cristal en el cabello como si fueran copos de nieve, y Ludwig con un traje azul oscuro, adornado apenas con una corbata de color rojo sangre.

-Eh… Bienvenidos a esta celebración. –murmuró seriamente. –Espero que se diviertan mucho y se sientan como…como en su casa.

-¡Así es! –exclamó Eva, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Por favor, gocen de la cena, los bocadillos y la música, y repito, bienvenidos a la casa de mi maravilloso esposo.

Dicho esto, la argentina le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Ludwig, y la fiesta se declaró como iniciada cuando Roderick, al otro extremo del salón y metiéndose un strudel de manzana tras otro a la boca, dirigía a su orquesta, vestidos para la ocasión con trajes rojos y blancos. El ambiente, aunque relajado, era feliz; por todas partes se escuchaban risas y persecuciones repentinas, sobre todo cuando Berwald comentó con su tono de voz seco a Tino:

-¿Notas algo?

-Eh… ¿qué?

-Estamos de pie bajo un muérdago.

-¿Y eso qué…? Oh… -el finlandés palideció.

-Tino…

-¿Sí?

-Besémonos.

-¡Pero… Berwald…!

-Es la tradición.

-¡No quiero! ¡Auxilio! –y echó a correr a toda prisa, gimoteando.

Las conversaciones siguieron su curso habitual unos minutos después del incidente, hasta que de pronto los Bálticos comenzaron a temblar bruscamente.

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Feliks.

-Sentimos una presencia extraña…

-O sea, ¿cómo que extraña?

Pero luego todos sintieron lo mismo también. Segundos después, un fuerte viento abrió de par en par la puerta del palacio, y una ráfaga de nieve girando en espiral entró hasta el salón de la fiesta. Los Bálticos, abrazados unos a otros, lanzaron un grito de horror, y el resto se estremeció visiblemente.

Cuando la nieve cesó, apareció junto al resquicio de la puerta la alta figura de Iván, sonriendo como de costumbre.

-С Рождеством. –saludó. –Disculpen mi tardanza, ¿me perdí de algo?

-Para nada. Adelante, Iván. –dijo secamente Ludwig. Eva se apretó más a su esposo, pues el ruso jamás había sido mucho de su agrado. Iván pasó por su lado sin prestarle atención, cruzando en medio del salón como si nada y agitando su llave como si fuera un bastón.

-¡Jajaja! –exclamó Alfred de pronto. Había estado muy callado en una esquina del palacio todo ese tiempo. -¡Rusia! ¡Creí que con el frío que hace en tu casa tendrías suficiente para celebrar Navidad todo el año!

-Me gusta estar aquí con todos ustedes. –repuso el ruso. –Es agradable que estemos juntos y contentos celebrando… así, cuando por fin todos ustedes se sometan ante mí, se acostumbrarán a mi presencia. –añadió, y su oscura aura apareció repentinamente. Los Bálticos, al borde de las lágrimas, huyeron a esconderse tras Feliks.

De detrás de Alfred, una vocecita murmuró como saludo:

-Iván…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! –exclamó el aludido, apartando de un manotazo a Alfred, que fue a parar a los pies de Kiku y Heracles. –Hola, María.

Ludwig palideció al escuchar el nombre de la mexicana. Eva, en cambio, enrojeció de tal modo que poco faltaba para que echara humo por las orejas.

-¿Cómo… cómo estás? –preguntó María, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué hacías escondida detrás de Alfred?

-El tonto me aplastó contra la pared mientras alardeaba y no pude gritar. Ya sabes… -la mexicana se encogió de hombros. –Estoy acostumbrada.

-Hmm… Alfred es muy malo contigo, ¿Da?

-Tiene sus buenos momentos… cuando le apunto con un rifle a la cara, claro. –gruñó.

Iván comenzó a reírse, y luego le tendió amablemente un brazo a la mexicana.

-¿María acompañará a Iván en la fiesta? Iván no quiere estar solo… odia estar solo.

-Ya lo sé… sí, creo que lo haré.

Eva, del otro lado, echaba chispas.

-¿Quién invitó a la niña de los chiles a MI fiesta de Navidad?

-Creo que ese fui yo. –dijo Arthur, sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Pero…! –Eva bajó la voz, después de todo Ludwig no sabía que ella no había invitado a María. -¿Porqué demonios lo hiciste, eh?

-Digamos que… es por el bien de la paz mundial. –y el inglés se alejó, conteniendo la risa.

Llegó la hora de la cena. Todos, reunidos en una gigantesca mesa adornada con un mantel de seda, comían sin parar los exquisitos platillos. Estaban ahí varios pavos de gran tamaño y otras comidas de distintos países, como un tronco de Navidad (Antonio suspiró melancólico) rosolli (Tino sonrió encantado), tortellini in brodo (Feliciano no dejaba de palmotear a su hermano, Lovino, mientras decía "pasta…pasta…") y también un budín de ciruelas que Arthur y Francis trataron de arrebatarse mutuamente.

-¡Es mío, maldita sea! –exclamaba Arthur.

-¡No, mon ami, es mío!

-¡Tú mejor sigue comiendo pavo, idiota!

-¿Porqué no comes tú?

-¡Porque éste budín es sólo mío!

-¡Dije que no!

-Niños, niños… -murmuró una voz a distancia que al principio nadie reconoció, tan seria y distante que sonaba. Todos miraron al extremo más apartado de la mesa y vieron a María, sonriendo de una manera algo tétrica. –Dejen de pelearse, hay suficiente budín para los dos.

-Pero…

-Mon cherié…

-Basta ya, he dicho… ¿O pretenden ofender a nuestros anfitriones? –repuso la mexicana, y su sonrisa extraña se hizo más evidente. Las dos naciones, atemorizadas, dejaron el budín por la paz. –Excelente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Peter discretamente. –Creí que México era un país alegre.

-Lo es… -contestó Kiku. –Pero… verás, cuando está al lado de Rusia… pareciera volverse un tanto siniestra.

-¿Porqué?

-Eso no lo sé… pero ha sido así durante mucho, mucho tiempo, desde que se hicieron amigos.

-¿El señor Iván y la señorita María son amigos?

-Sí. Desde hace ya muchos años.

-¡Ludwig! –exclamó de pronto Eva. El aludido estaba tratando de comer una patata hervida, pero de tanto pincharla con el tenedor, ésta se había vuelto puré.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí… lo lamento, querida. –se disculpó, llevándose el resto de la patata a la boca y mascullando en voz baja algo incomprensible, mirando de reojo al pequeño espacio que cubrían juntos Iván y María.

-Ah… -suspiró la mexicana. –El ponche me ha caído de maravilla. Creo que alivia mi jaqueca.

-¿Tienes jaqueca? ¿Porqué?

-Últimamente tengo jaqueca y resfriados por un fuerte frío que siento por las noches en mi cabeza. No sé porqué sea, pero se ha vuelto muy fuerte recientemente.

-¡Ja! –exclamó Iván, sonriendo con timidez. –Debe ser por culpa del General Invierno.

-¿Qué? Pero… el General Invierno sólo vive en tu casa…

-A veces le gusta viajar… y me ha dicho que le gusta pasar la Navidad en México.

-Eso explica porqué tengo tanto frío y porqué el norte de mi casa está enterrado en nieve.

-Lo siento… ¿perdonarás a Iván?

-Claro que sí, tonto. –María le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla.

Ludwig, de pronto, se puso de pie, empujando la silla hasta el suelo. Tomó un vaso de cerveza y anunció:

-Quiero hacer un brindis. Por… esta hermosa reunión que mi adorable y amada esposa –dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras –ha organizado para todos nosotros. ¡Por la reunión!

-¡Por la reunión! –exclamaron todos, alzando sus bebidas.

-Y yo –dijo Eva, poniéndose de pie –pido un brindis por mi esposo, que tan amablemente ha ofrecido su casa para la Navidad. ¡Por Ludwig!

-¡Por Ludwig! –repitieron.

-Por el macho patatas y su esposa la… ¡OUCH! –comenzó Lovino, antes de que Feliciano le estrellara un plato de pasta sobre la cabeza para silenciarlo.

-Ve… Alemania es muy amable por habernos invitado a todos, ve… Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido.

-¿Porqué no pasamos el Año Nuevo en mi casa, -aru? –comentó Wang.

-¡Pero faltan dos meses para que sea Año Nuevo en tu casa! –protestó Arthur.

-Entonces la celebraremos en la mía. –dijo Alfred, haciéndose el importante. –Habrá muchos fuegos artificiales, y bailes, y comida…

-Yo preferiría que fuera en casa de México. –dijo Iván. Todos lo miraron, confundidos. –Me gusta la casa de María… ahí hay mucho sol y muchos girasoles, y también esas flores rojas bonitas que usa para adornar en Navidad.

-Sí, creo que sería una idea estupenda. –comentó Francis, sonriendo con su ya conocida perspicacia. -¿Qué opinas, mon cherie?

-¿Yo? Bueno… si todos quieren… sí, creo que sí podría… es decir… ya que celebraron conmigo mi cumpleaños no veo porqué no…

-¡Entonces será en casa de María! –saltó Antonio, con la boca llena de tronco de Navidad. –Por lo tanto… no quiero que ninguno se meta con ella, ¿entendieron? –y le dirigió una mirada muy desagradable a Francis, que se encogió de hombros.

-El amour es una cosa difícil de controlar, mon ami. Si en medio de la celebración de pronto se encendiera su llama, ningún cubo de agua lo apagaría…

-El hielo apaga el fuego… -anunció Iván. Parecía un comentario misceláneo, pero creyeron notar un débil "kol kol kol" por lo bajo después de que dijo ésas palabras.

-Bien… bien… como quieran todos. –Eva se dejó caer en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Era increíble, pensó, siempre que había una fiesta todos miraban a María como si ella fuera la única que supiera celebrar… qué enferma la ponía que ésa niña tonta, ruidosa, patriotera y ventajosa se alzara por encima de ella incluso en su propio momento de gloria.

Ludwig la tomó en brazos y murmuró a su oído:

-Sigues siendo la más elegante y la mejor jugadora en ésta sala, meine frau.

Eva sonrió. Al menos, se dijo, le había ganado la partida a la gata en celo del norte, y ella tenía ahora para sí a su querido Alemania.

La mesa del banquete fue retirada, y todos siguieron comiendo los postrecillos colocados en las dos mesas laterales. María suspiraba mientras se llevaba a la boca una galletita de jengibre.

-¿Porqué María está triste? –preguntó Iván. Ella se volvió.

-Me gusta más pasar la Navidad en mi casa, ¿sabes?

-La Navidad en casa de México es muy alegre, ¿Da? Escuché que dura todo un mes.

-¡Oh sí! Es por culpa del maratón Guadalupe –Reyes.

-¡Jajaja! –gritó Alfred. -¡María! ¿Tú haces un maratón en Navidad? ¡Mejor deberías inscribirte a las Olimpiadas de Invierno!

-Qué imbécil. –María se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. –El maratón Guadalupe –Reyes no es para correr, es como le denominamos a la serie de fiestas que tenemos desde el día 12 de diciembre hasta el 6 de enero.

-…No entiendo.

-Ya me di cuenta. –replicó María mordazmente, alejándose con Rusia para seguir explicándole sobre sus fiestas.

La noche continuó sin más interrupciones. Cuando el entusiasmo comenzó a decaer y las primeras naciones se excusaron para volver a sus casas, Roderick dirigió a su orquesta para que entonaran la cantata 147 de Bach.

-Ésa música me gusta. –comentó María, balanceándose de un lado a otro. –En mi casa a veces la utilizan para las bodas.

-¿Bodas? Hmm… -Iván sonrió y le tendió una mano. -¿Quiere María bailar con Iván?

-Ah, pero ésa pieza no se baila…

-Pero a mí me gustaría bailar con María esa música bonita, ¿Da?

-Hmm… bien. –María tomó la mano de Iván y empezaron a mecerse despacio. Eva, a lo lejos, levantó una ceja, mitad furiosa porque una vez más la atención de la multitud estaba en el valseo improvisado de los dos países, y mitad contenta porque ahora sí, estaba bien segura que la mexicana no se atrevería a meterse con Ludwig nunca más.

-Bailas muy bien. –comentó María. –A pesar de que eres bastante alto.

-Da. En mi casa nos gustan mucho los valses. Y las marchas también.

-Sí… recuerdo que tus marchas de antes eran muy… apasionadas. –la mexicana soltó una risita. -¿Te acuerdas, Iván? La primera vez que nos vimos…

-Da… Creí que eras muy pequeñita.

-Pues sí lo era. Muy, muy pequeñita… y aún lo soy. –la mexicana se rió. Tenía que ponerse en puntillas para alcanzar a duras penas a abrazarse de los hombros de Iván.

-México no es pequeña. –comentó Iván. –Es solo que es muy buena.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Da. Si eres bueno, todos te pisan. Si eres malo… aunque sea un poquito, nadie te pisa. Nadie te hace daño… -una sombra de pesar cruzó por la cara del ruso. María colocó sus manos en las mejillas de éste, contrastando con su calor el frío gélido de la piel de su amigo.

-Tú no eres malo, Iván. Tus superiores te hicieron hacer cosas malas… los míos también. –añadió en voz baja. –Pero no tienes que sentir vergüenza, tú fuiste el único que confió en mí a pesar de lo distintos que éramos.

-Y tú fuiste mi primera mejor amiga. Por eso no te invadí.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-Da… Pero eso no importa. Iván nunca lastimaría a María porque María es buena con él.

-Y María jamás dejará solo a Iván. –sonrió ella.

Iván, haciendo un gesto mucho más delicado de lo normal, se quitó la gruesa gorra negra que llevaba en la cabeza y se la colocó a María con mucha ceremonia. Ludwig, a lo lejos, se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca –había estado comiendo unas pequeñas salchichas vienesas ahumadas -.

-Iván se disculpa por lo que el General Invierno le hizo a María, y le regala a María su gorro para que ya no pase frío. –dijo él alegremente. La jovencita se estremeció, y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Iván… ¡Gracias! –y dando un fuerte salto, se abrazó a él. El ruso la rodeó con sus brazos, levantándola del suelo.

-Qué bonito… -comentó Eva, sonriendo victoriosa.

-¡Ich nehme die ficken! –exclamó Ludwig, echando a andar a toda prisa fuera del salón. La argentina, desconcertada, corrió tras él.

-Qué… bonita jerga… -comentó Arthur. De pronto se sintió arrastrado por la espalda y de pronto fue detenido debajo de un muérdago. -¿Qué demonios…?

-Oh, Arthur… no cumpliste tu promesa. –dijo Francis, plantándose delante de él. –Dijiste que mademoiselle María pasaría la noche conmigo y no es así.

-¡Pero… pero… no fue mi culpa! ¡Tú no aprovechaste…! ¡No te voy a dar esa foto!

-Oh, ya no quiero la foto, mon cheri. Mira… qué bonito muérdago.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –exclamó Arthur, aterrorizado, y echó a correr a toda prisa, arrollando en el camino a Heracles, que una vez más dormitaba de pie al lado de Kiku.

-Parecen niños… y son muchos siglos más viejos que yo. –se lamentó María, suspirando.

-María es mucho más lista. Y se ve muy bonita con mi gorro… -añadió Iván, sonrojándose.

-Gracias… -y los dos siguieron bailando, abrazados uno al otro.

_**¡It´s notas time! **__Todas las comidas aquí referidas son realmente platillos típicos en cada país durante la época navideña. La razón de que Arthur y Francis se pelearan por el budín es porque no se está completamente seguro de si dicha tradición nació en Francia o en Inglaterra, aunque el budín es más usual en éste último. Por otro lado, Argentina y Rusia tuvieron fricciones precisamente por el asilo que se le ofrecieron a oficiales alemanes en territorio sudamericano, y por otro lado, Rusia y México tienen una larga historia de relaciones diplomáticas desde el siglo XVIII, y se sabe también del impacto que tuvo como Unión Soviética en la sociedad mexicana. Y hablando de Rusia, casi todos los años al norte de México llegan frentes fríos provenientes de Rusia, de ahí que se me haya ocurrido eso de que el "general invierno" pasa sus vacaciones de Navidad en México._

_Otra cosa, С Рождеством quiere decir "Feliz Navidad" en ruso, y Ich nehme die ficken según el traductor de Google quiere decir algo así como "me lleva la chingada". Jajaja, Ludwig celoso es comiquísimo._

_Por cierto, en la nota anterior se me olvidó decirles que la "pose" de México es en alusión a la de Cuauhtémoc Blanco. _

_¡Adios! Dejen muchos reviews, sus comentarios alimentan el osito interior de Iván._


	6. Chapter 6

6

El Águila Negra Extiende sus Alas

Era una lástima que en su idioma no hubiera suficientes groserías para descargar su rabia. Pero de todos modos había un puñado de palabras para describir a ésa… ésa… maldita mujer traicionera e hipócrita.

-Maldita… perra… vil… despiadada… farsante… -comenzó a recitar, sacando todo el veneno de dentro, toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía atrapado en lo más hondo de su ser. A un lado suyo, una fila bien formada de botellas de cerveza vacías daban cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo desde la fatal noche del 25 de diciembre cuando tuvo que soportar ver a la nación latina en brazos del loco bebedor de vodka. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella… después de tantos años de amistad mutua, de comprensión, de cariño… a la muy víbora se le hacía fácil irse con ése sujeto psicópata… Con un demonio, ¿qué acaso ella había olvidado que fue precisamente su "encantador" amiguito la causa de que Gilbert muriera? Pero bueno… ¿qué podía esperar él de una nación tan débil, que dependía como un moribundo de las migajas emponzoñadas de su vecino?

_-Estás haciendo el ridículo, West…_

El alemán abrió los ojos. ¿Estaba alucinando?

_-Oye, West… West… hey… te estoy hablando…_

Sí, seguro la cerveza se le había subido de más.

_-¡West! ¿Qué no reconoces la voz de tu asombroso hermano?_

Ludwig se dio media vuelta y tuvo que usar toda su sangre fría para no gritar. La sombra tenue de Gilbert, vestido con su uniforme de gala y apoyado en su espada como si fuese un bastón, lo miraba con cierto reproche.

-Gilbert…

_-¡Ja! Al fin me reconoces. El asombroso yo sabe que has tenido líos últimamente. Líos de faldas, peor aún._

-No… no es lo que parece. Ya lo he arreglado.

_-¡Y de qué forma! _–saltó Gilbert, acercándose a su hermano. –_Nunca imaginé ver a mi hermanito embriagándose por causa de dos mujeres… qué cosas he de ver, ojalá el Viejo Fritz me cuide de no hacer esa tontería nunca._

-¿Viniste a insultarme o a ayudarme?

_-Calma, calma… Quiero ayudarte, West. Mira… ¿a quién quieres?_

-¡Vaya pregunta! Naturalmente a Eva.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Y a quien quieres realmente?_

-A Eva, ya te dije.

_-¡West! _–exclamó Gilbert. Ludwig desvió la mirada y murmuró:

-A María…

_-¿Y porqué entonces te casaste con Eva?_

-Porque… Mira, –el alemán se cruzó de brazos. –María de todos modos me odia, me echó de su casa sin miramientos cuando más la necesitaba. Eva, por el contrario…

_-Bah, West, ésas son tonterías del pasado._

-El pasado nos ayuda a aprender de nuestros errores. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

_-Sí… _-Gilbert se mordió levemente un labio. _–He aprendido muchas cosas desde ese entonces… y la principal es que debes proteger aquello que de verdad importa y no dejarte llevar por la ambición o el egoísmo… que es lo que estás haciendo tú, West._

-Yo… yo… ¡Yo no estoy haciendo eso! –protestó Ludwig.

_-Si jamás te hubieras peleado con María, ¿te hubieses casado con ella?_

-Sabes bien que no accedió esa vez… no hubiera accedido ahora.

_-¿Porqué hablas por los demás? Bueno, se enojó contigo por lo de los buques, eso no tiene nada de raro… ¿Sabes porqué te echó de su casa?_

-Yo… no. –Ludwig se pasó una mano por los cabellos. –Ahora que lo pienso bien, jamás lo supe.

_-Debiste haberle preguntado, no seguir pensando tonterías. Este es un mundo nuevo, West, ni tú ni nadie actúa como lo hicieron hace 60 años. Y ahora estás aquí rumiando tus celos porque tu María se está dando besitos a escondidas con el loco soviético._

-¡Ésa mujer es una traidora! ¿Ya olvidó lo que él te hizo?

_-West, no metas a mi asombrosa persona en estos asuntos. Sabes bien que María no es pertenencia de nadie y le gusta llevarse bien con todos. Recuerda lo bien que la pasábamos cuando me la entregaste para que la educara._

-No es lo mismo… ¡eres mi hermano!

_-¿Y si hubiera sido tu enemigo?_

-Jamás ocurrió.

_-Vives en el pasado, West. Hasta que aprendas a mirar más allá de tu orgullo, no podrás encontrar solución a tu dilema y seguirás aquí, ebrio con cerveza barata y amando a quien no debes._

Gilbert se dio la vuelta, avanzando con elegancia y alejándose.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! –exclamó Ludwig, alzando una mano hacia el prusiano. -¿Qué debo hacer yo?

Gilbert lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

_-Deja que por una vez tu corazón te lo indique._

Y dicho esto, se esfumó en el aire, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió. Eva, discretamente, se asomó dentro.

-Ludwig, querido, ¿tienes algo?

El alemán rápidamente se cruzó entre las botellas y su esposa.

-No, sólo… estaba soñando.

La argentina entró a la recámara.

-¿Pesadillas, acaso? –preguntó.

-Sí…

-¿Y ahora de qué?

-Un águila… enorme… caía sobre un nido… y el águila… se sentaba en el nido. Era un águila enorme, de color negro… y de pronto llegaba un águila del color del bronce acompañada de un oso, y entre los dos destrozaban al águila negra.

-Es una pesadilla y ya. –sonrió Eva. –Deberías dejar de pensar en eso y dormir.

-Sí… eso haremos. –Ludwig tomó a su esposa en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se acurrucaron los dos juntos para dormir. Ludwig, sin embargo, estaba nervioso. No era solo por la visita del fantasma de su hermano, sino porque aquél sueño había sido real, y conocía muy bien su significado.

Él era el águila negra. El águila bronce era María, y el oso… era Iván.

A la mañana siguiente, se extrañó de no encontrar a su lado a Eva como de costumbre. Se levantó pesadamente y echó a andar todavía adormilado por la casa, hasta que escuchó un débil crepitar proveniente de la sala. Ludwig, curioso, se asomó, y encontró a su esposa de pie junto a la chimenea, mirando como hipnotizada las llamas.

-Eva…

-¡Ah! –la argentina dio un respingo, volviéndose hacia él y dibujando una sonrisa apaciguadora. –Hola, Ludwig…

-Eva, ¿qué haces?

-Yo… sentía frío y decidí encender la chimenea. ¿Porqué?

-Pues por… nada. Iré a vestirme.

Eva asintió, viendo como se alejaba. Qué susto, pensó, había estado tan cerca… Discretamente revolvió con el pico de hierro que había al lado de la chimenea los leños, cubriendo lo más que pudo unos restos de papel que ardían discretamente. De ellos se desprendía un fuerte aroma, que llegó a inundar todo el salón. Eva palideció al reconocer aquél olor.

-Maldita… sabías que la quemaría… -gruñó por lo bajo.

El aroma mezclado del chocolate, la vainilla y la canela. Eva lo conocía bien… y Ludwig lo conocía aún mejor; y cuando la fragancia llegó hasta él, exhaló un hondo suspiro y sintió una punzada de desesperación en el pecho que no había sentido desde… desde que perdió a su hermano.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se negaba a aceptarlo… se negaba a hacerlo… pero lo hizo, y pronunció con voz débil, solemne y cargada de angustia:

-María…

…

Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas se encontró el mismo pandemónium de todos los días: Arthur y Francis peleaban porque, al parecer, al francés se le había hecho fácil tapizar todo el techo de la sala con muérdago para obligar al inglés a pagar su deuda; Alfred, rodeado de un montón de vasos de malteada vacíos, moría de risa; del otro lado, Feliciano acariciaba un enorme gato amarillo que Wang intentaba en vano arrebatarle, y más allá, Kiku y Mathew contemplaban la escena, el primero con frialdad que rayaba en el aburrimiento, y el otro sonriendo esperanzado, como si esperara que de un momento a otro notaran que había llegado.

-¡Basta ya! –exclamó Ludwig, perdiendo la paciencia. Todos enmudecieron. -¡Tuve un pésimo Año Nuevo así que no quiero venir aquí y verlos actuar como si fueran naciones infantes!

-¡Pero él empezó! –replicó Arthur, señalando a Francis.

-¡No me importa quién empezó! Ahora… más les vale que demos inicio a la junta.

-Esperen… ¿no sienten como si faltara alguien? –preguntó Kiku.

-¡No otra vez! –se lamentó Arthur. –Bien… contémonos. Inglaterra está aquí.

-Y Francia.

-¡Ve… Italia!

-También Japón.

-Naturalmente Alemania también.

-¡Y China, -aru!

-Eh… también Canad…

-¡El héroe está aquí, jajaja!

-Hmm… somos ocho. –repuso Kiku. –Pero aún así falta alguien…

-¿Y quién…? –comenzó Feliciano antes de que Alfred lo interrumpiera.

-¡Yo sé quién! ¡Falta Rusia!

Era verdad, la ausencia del frío gélido y de los "kol's" era demasiado evidente.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde está? –preguntó Arthur. –Qué mala educación, llegar tan tarde.

-Oh, mon ami, seguramente está disfrutando de las dulces mieles de la victoria en ésa terrible campaña bélica que es el corazón de tan belle mademoiselle… ¿O ya lo olvidaste? –dijo Francis, sonriendo coqueto.

-¡Ah! Es verdad… -y para desconcierto de Ludwig, Arthur se echó a reír, y tras él, todos los demás.

-Estará tan ocupado con los besos y los abrazos que se olvidará de mí y me dejará en paz, -aru.

-No imaginé que el señor Iván tuviera un temperamento tal delicado en lo que se refiere a romance… -musitó Kiku.

-¡Ve… ve… Rusia enamorado es muy agradable!

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Ludwig.

-Oh, Ludwig, cierto, tú no estuviste presente el otro día… -murmuró Arthur.

-¿Hubo una junta y no me dijeron?

-No realmente, mon amour, fue una fiesta… ah, qué hermosa fiesta. Las luces, la música, la comida… aunque luego de una noche me puse enfermo, no niego que haya sido deliciosa.

-¿Cuál fiesta?

-¿Qué acaso no te invitó, Monsieur?

-¿Quién no me invitó a qué?

Arthur, ya fuera por el largo tiempo que había pasado haciéndole la guerra a Ludwig o porque conociera muy bien a los vástagos de Antonio, presintió una desgracia, y decidió explicarle al alemán con delicadeza la situación.

-Verás, Ludwig…

Pero Alfred soltó una alegre carcajada y se le adelantó:

-¡María e Iván están saliendo juntos!

Hubo un feo momento de silencio, apenas roto por un "ve…" de Feliciano, que notó cómo la cara de Ludwig pasaba de su color habitual a un blanco cenizo que lo hacía ver enfermo, y luego, poco a poco, pasaba al rojo más vivo. El alemán apretó los puños y empezó a temblar, y de inmediato todos, con Feliciano a la cabeza, se alejaron lo más posible de él.

-¿Quieren salir todos un momento, por favor? –dijo Ludwig entre dientes. Todos a uno echaron a correr fuera de la sala, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Mathew, que sollozó "¡Déjenme salir!" hasta que la puerta se entreabrió y Kiku lo sacó de un fuerte tirón. Un segundo después… -¡SO EIN MIST! ¡Es nimmt mich eine Hündin! ¡scheiße!...

-Ve… Alemania está muy enojado… -gimoteó Feliciano, tapándose los oídos para no oír la sarta de palabrotas que Ludwig estaba vomitando.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que le pasa? –preguntó Arthur.

-Oh, l'amour… es una cosa muy complicada, mon cheri. –contestó Francis tranquilamente.

-¿De qué hablas, -aru?

-Hablo de que Monsieur Ludwig está padeciendo de la enfermedad más terrible del mundo… el amour. Peor aún, el amour no correspondido.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo que amor no correspondido? –exclamó el inglés.

-¿Es que son todos tan tontos? Monsieur Ludwig está enamorado de nuestra petite mexicainne, Marie. No lo culpo, ella es tan hermosa… tan invadible…

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Él se casó con Argentina, ¿o no?

-Bah, eso no significa nada, mon ami. Al amour no puedes ordenarle nada. Ese es tu problema, Arthur, no sabes nada de amour…

-¡Claro que sé de amor, idiota!

-Shhh… ha dejado de gritar. –comentó Kiku.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta, pegando las orejas lo más que podían, escuchando pasos apresurados por la sala hasta que…

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN TODOS AQUÍ?! –gritó Ludwig, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Todos huyeron en desbandada, menos Mathew, que era demasiado lento para esos deberes, y se vio atrapado en las manos del alemán que lo alzó en el aire, sacudiéndolo como a un triste muñeco de trapo.

-¡Auxilio… auxilio…! –susurró Mathew con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Seguramente Ludwig lo hubiera estrellado contra el suelo si en ese momento una mano pequeña pero fuerte no lo hubiera atrapado de la muñeca derecha, dándole un tirón tal que le hizo daño y lo obligó a soltar al canadiense.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién…? –miró a su lado y enrojeció, mitad furioso, mitad asustado. -¡María!

La mexicana lo soltó, mirándolo con infinito desprecio.

-¿Así tratas a las naciones pacíficas, Ludwig? Bueno… no me sorprende… -el rencor cruzó por sus ojos. –Te agradecería que dejaras de recordar a mi nantli en tu fea jerga… oh sí, se escuchaba desde afuera.

-Hmm… ¿podemos hablar en privado? –susurró por lo bajo. La joven asintió y señaló con gesto imperioso la sala de juntas. Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. María, con los brazos en jarras, no le quitó la vista de encima al alemán hasta que él, con su misma postura de enojo, se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Y bien, Ludwig? ¿Qué quieres?

-Comencemos por el principio. ¿Cuándo fue que organizaste ésa celebración?

La joven lo miró escandalizada.

-¡Fue para el 6 de enero! ¿Qué acaso estabas tan molesto que se te olvidó?

-Yo no estaba molesto… hasta hoy, cuando me cuentan que hiciste una celebración sin invitarme, a pesar de que actualmente soy tu socio mayoritario en industrias de tu casa.

-¡Claro que te invité! ¡Fuiste tú el que no quiso asistir!

-¡No mientas, María!

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Yo no soy una mentirosa!

-Olvidemos ese punto. –contestó Ludwig, agitando una mano como para cortar con la conversación. –Me dijeron que Iván y tú están juntos.

-Ah, pues… -las mejillas de la mexicana enrojecieron. -¿Y a ti que te importa si así fuera?

-¿Es verdad o no?

-¿Qué te importa a ti?

-¡Contéstame, con un demonio!

-¡No tengo porqué decirte nada de lo que yo haga! ¡Soy libre, no le pertenezco a nadie!

-Ah… pero ahora sí que le perteneces a alguien. –Ludwig la señaló con un dedo acusativo. –Le perteneces a Rusia… por eso pasan tiempo juntos, ¿no?

-Ludwig… Iván y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años, y tú lo sabes, no sé porqué te haces el ofendido. Al fin y al cabo tú te casaste con Eva.

-Y eso te molesta, ¿no es así? Por eso estás con Iván… crees que lograrás ponerme celoso y así correré de nuevo a rogarte… Pues te equivocas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo yo…? ¿Cómo se…? ¡Aaaah! –María alzó las manos en un gesto desesperado. -¡Yo no quiero ponerte celoso, Ludwig, no necesito hacer eso porque yo no estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Ahora deja de gritarme y déjame hacer mi vida como yo quiera!

-¿Se te olvidó que Iván fue la razón de que mi hermano muriera? ¿Eh? –Ludwig la tomó bruscamente de los hombros. -¡Mi hermano, Gilbert! ¿Ya te olvidaste de él? ¡Él te enseñó a pelear! ¡Te volvió a ti y a todos tus soldados un ejército poderoso y disciplinado! ¿Así se lo pagas?

María sacudió tristemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos cargados de tristeza.

-¿Así vamos a terminar siempre, Ludwig? ¿Peleando y recordando los errores y las desgracias de nuestro pasado? Pues… yo no quiero seguir así, yo no puedo seguir así. –trató de zafarse de las manos de Ludwig, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué, ahora correrás a llorar en los brazos del loco ése?

-A ti no te importa, suéltame.

-¿Lo amas? –al no recibir respuesta, Ludwig la zarandeó un poco. -¿Lo amas?

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Contéstame, por lo que más quieras, María! ¿Lo amas o no?

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo amo, lo amo! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Después de lo que mi hermano y yo hicimos por ti…!

-¡Si tanto te importa te devolveré en pago todas tus malditas atenciones! ¡Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo!

-¡Eva tenía razón, eres una niña caprichosa y egocéntrica!

-¡Pues si tanto caso le haces a la mosca muerta de tu esposa ve con ella y déjame en paz!

-¡No le hables así, infeliz!

-¡Basta! –María, al borde de la desesperación, le soltó una bofetada a Ludwig. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El alemán, primero, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sintiendo el calor del golpe, y segundos más tarde le cayó encima a María, apretándole el cuello con ambas manos.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Traidora! ¡Traidora!

-¡No…!

El jaleo atrajo la atención de los demás, y Feliciano se asomó ligeramente a la puerta.

-Alemania, ¿qué…? ¡NO! –gritó aterrorizado. -¡Lu… Ludwig por favor, no hagas eso!

A los gritos de Feliciano acudió el resto, que entró precipitadamente a la sala. De inmediato, Arthur, Francis y Alfred se lanzaron sobre Ludwig, tirando con fuerza de él para hacer que soltara a María.

-¡Monsieur, si vous plait! –chilló Francis.

-¡Ludwig, detente ya, idiota, la estás matando! –exclamó Arthur.

-¡Ludwig… déjala! –bramó Alfred, tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Ludwig estaba demasiado molesto para comprender nada, y estaba aplicando toda su fuerza contra María, que ya comenzaba a ver puntitos negros. A pesar del esfuerzo de los otros tres parecía no haber esperanza, hasta que…

-Kol kol kol kol kol…

-¡MALDITA SEA! –Ludwig soltó bruscamente a María, mirando hacia la puerta. Ahí, Feliciano permanecía encogido, gimiendo como un perrito asustado, y a su lado de pie, con el semblante muy serio, estaba Iván.

-María… ¿estás bien? –Arthur estiró ambas manos para sujetar a la mexicana y alejarla de Ludwig. Ella a duras penas asintió, todavía mareada y asustada. Jamás había imaginado que Ludwig pudiera hacerle algo así, y eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente mal.

Mientras tanto, un silencio aterrador reinaba en la sala. Ludwig e Iván se miraban fijamente, el primero jadeando y con los puños apretados, y el otro con la frialdad en el rostro y la ira asesina en los ojos.

-Lastimaste a María… -murmuró con su voz más infantil. Wang se estremeció, sabía que cuando Iván hablaba de ése modo, se aproximaba una desgracia.

-Y… ¿Y qué si lo hice? –replicó Ludwig, pero en el fondo estaba avergonzado de su conducta. Atacar así a una nación amiga sin más provocación que unas palabras y una bofetada era lo más bajo que podía hacer.

-No me gusta lo que haces, Ludwig. –contestó Iván. –No quiero que Ludwig vuelva a lastimar a María, porque si lo hace… -su aura oscura apareció, y volvió a recitar su "kol kol kol". Todos se estremecieron, incluso Ludwig se sintió preso de una gran angustia.

-Iván, por favor… -suplicó María, cruzándose entre él y el alemán. –No te metas en líos, no vale la pena. Mejor vámonos… nos veremos todos aquí en la próxima reunión, cuando a todos se nos haya pasado… el susto. –añadió, mirando de reojo a Ludwig. El alemán quiso que se lo tragara la tierra al ver en los ojos de la mexicana todo el miedo y todo el desconsuelo de su alma. –Nos vemos después.

-Adiós, María. –recitaron todos a coro. Las dos naciones se fueron, tomadas de la mano.

-Ve… ¿Qué pasa, Ludwig? –preguntó Feliciano con timidez. Ludwig se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Cállate… cállate… -murmuraba como si estuviera poseído. Una vocecita insidiosa en su cabeza murmuraba:

_-¿Te vas a dejar ganar por esos dos? Él es un idiota sanguinario que gusta de hacerse el poderoso, y ella… ella es tan débil, tan inferior… ¿De verdad permitirás que te dominen? No… no podemos darnos ese lujo de nuevo…_

-Déjame en paz…

_-¿Recuerdas Versalles? ¿Berlín? ¿Tu hermano?... Fueron idiotas como ésos dos los que te arrebataron todo…_

-¡Dije que me dejes en paz! –gritó él.

_-No, Ludwig. Eres una pena… mírate, inclinándote ante naciones tan débiles y estúpidas cuando en una época tú y yo pudimos dominarlas tan fácil…_

-No…

_-Deberías hacerlo de nuevo… Dominarlas… someterlas… _

-Ve… ve… ¿Ludwig? –Feliciano colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Ludwig levantó la mirada, sonriendo de una manera escalofriante. Todos retrocedieron, excepto Feliciano y Kiku, que con sólo mirar el rostro del alemán entendieron lo que estaba pasando. -¿Ludwig?

-Se volvió loco… -murmuró Arthur, sintiéndose de pronto muy ansioso.

-¡Potencias del Eje! –gritó él con un tono de voz desprovisto de humanidad. -¿Están conmigo o en mi contra?

-Ve… ve… Ludwig…

-¡Deja de llorar, Feliciano! ¿Me seguirás?

-Eh… -el italiano miró de reojo a los demás, y con un suspiro de desilusión se llevó solemne una mano a la frente para saludar. –Sí, Lud… digo, capitán.

-¿Y tú, Kiku?

-Pues… sí. –el japonés se colocó a un lado suyo. Los otros rápidamente se cruzaron de brazos, alineándose frente a ellos.

-Si el Eje se reúne… -sentenció Arthur. –los Aliados también lo harán.

-¡Bien! Nos veremos luego… -murmuró Ludwig en tono amenazador, abriéndose paso para salir acompañado de Feliciano y Kiku. Arthur los siguió con la mirada, mientras Francis suspiraba atemorizado y Alfred apretaba los puños en actitud de pelea; parecía, pensó el inglés, que tras la cabeza de Ludwig había aparecido una sombra enorme, una sombra que parecía, para su desconcierto, la silueta del águila negra del Reich.

_**Bueno, **__hoy en vez de notas les traigo agradecimientos a los reviews:_

_**Haruhi Bondevik:**__ ¡Sí! Adoro a Lovino, es tan… no sé, ¿sincero? XD Pero bue, no se le puede hacer nada._

_**Shald120:**__ Te entiendo, Eva es muy caprichosa, pero bueno, con la historia (real) que tiene con Alemania no podemos esperar nada más._

_**Bloom Medianoche**__: esa película no la he visto… la buscaré _

_**Evolet Lune:**__ para servir :D_

_**The-Pierot y :**__ RusMex es mi segunda pareja favorita *-*_

_**Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl:**__ Por desgracia es cierto, Alemania no tomó en cuenta la situación de México en ése entonces, pero que no diga que de todos modos no le fue bien, con la venta de cobre que le hizo. Iván es una ternura, y él y María claro que tienen por ahí un romancesito oculto, creo yo (digo, por aquello de la Guerra Fría y la alineación en la ONU…) y me encantaría que quedaran juntos, pero bue, que este fic es GerMex. No te preocupes, estoy comenzando un one-shot para al osito psicópata y la "niña de los chiles" XD_

_¡Saludos! Y sigan dejando reviews, por cada review que dejan, Canadá deja de ser ignorado._


	7. Chapter 7

7

Guerra Bajo Cero

Una vez más, el salón de juntas de los Aliados estaba lleno. Todos se miraban de reojo, nerviosos, a sabiendas de lo delicado de la situación, pues al fin y al cabo llevaban más de 70 años sin conflictos y ahora Alemania, otra vez, le había declarado la guerra al mundo.

-Bueno… -Alfred se frotó las manos, muy contento. –Comencemos con lo más importante… las alineaciones. Y… Arthur, tú serás mi apoyo.

-¿Otra vez? –saltó el inglés, agitando un puño en dirección al sonriente estadounidense. -¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa? ¿Porqué todos tenemos que ser tu apoyo?

-¡Pues porque yo soy el héroe!

-¡No, no lo eres! ¿Y te digo una cosa…?

-Aquí van de nuevo. –murmuró Francia, cubriéndose el rostro como si sintiera pena ajena. Las discusiones entre Arthur y Alfred terminaban todas igual, con ambos gritándose tonterías y, sobre todo…

-¡Y no es learned, es learnt, idiota! ¡Aprende a hablar bien!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Yo hablo como quiero, Arthur!

-¡Idiota, idiota, Estados Unidos es un idiota!

¡PUM! Un fuerte balazo hizo que todos se cayeran de su asiento.

-¿Qué dem…? –comenzó Arthur. Primero dirigieron su vista al sitio del impacto, la pizarra, donde el enorme agujero de la bala estaba justo donde, segundos antes, había estado Alfred; después miraron a la puerta y vieron a María, vestida con su uniforme militar y con un arma de calibre pesado que todavía echaba humo. Francis, prudentemente, retrocedió, no olvidaría nunca la última vez que la vio así de molesta.

-Ho… Hola, María… -saludó Arthur. –Eh… ¿quieres tomar asiento? Yo… no sabíamos que vendrías… -y luego entre susurros furiosos preguntó: -¿Quién demonios le avisó? ¡Quedamos que no la involucraríamos!

-¡Jajajaja!... Eh… creo que fui yo… -respondió Alfred, sonrojándose.

En realidad lo que sucedió fue que, la noche anterior a la junta, María no podía dormir. Escuchaba una serie de explosiones y fuegos artificiales acompañados del himno nacional de su vecino a todo volumen en la frontera y, cansada por el ruido, salió a investigar. Con cuidado se subió a la cerca de concreto y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Alfredo, hijo de la chingada, bájale al volumen o aquí mismo te descuento tu…! –pero al notar que en la ruidosa celebración había una cantidad anormal de hombres en uniforme, encaramados a tanques y cañones, se desconcertó. -¡ALFREDO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

-¡Jajajajaja! –el aludido apareció en medio de la multitud, con un vaso de champaña en la mano. -¡María, ven y celebra con nosotros!

-¿Estás loco o por fin te volviste completamente idiota? ¿Cómo voy a celebrar contigo?

-¡Pero a ti te encantan las fiestas!

-¡Sí, pero no tus fiestas!...A propósito, ¿qué celebran?

-¡Oh, es nuestro último día en casa! ¡Lo que pasa es que mañana iremos a combatir contra el Eje! ¡Pero tú no digas nada, porque los Aliados me pidieron que no te lo hiciera saber!

María abrió la boca, bien lista para hacerle saber al estadounidense que con eso acababa de violar un secreto de guerra, pero prefirió hacerse la sueca –por irónico que eso sonara, ya que hasta donde sabía Suecia era un hombre serio sin aires de amnesia- y exclamó:

-¡Está bien! ¡No les diré nada!

Volviendo a la realidad, todos los Aliados movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Arthur murmuró indulgente:

-Alfred… eres un idiota.

-A mí me gusta que María esté con nosotros. –dijo de pronto Iván, sonriendo. –María puede ganar con nosotros como la última vez.

-Iván… -Francis se acercó discretamente a él. –No dudamos que mademoiselle Marie sea muy fuerte y pueda luchar tan bien como vous o moi… Pero… eh… digamos que no queremos conflictos de intereses…

-El único interés que tengo –gruñó María, de pie tras Francis, que lanzó un chillido de terror –es meterle al macho patatas un cuerno de chivo por la frente.

-¿Porqué no mejor una pezuña de oveja? Las ovejas son tan lindas, -aru… -replicó Wang.

-Concéntrense todos. –Arthur apartó con una suave empujón a Alfred, que parecía haberse quedado paralizado tratando de entender lo indiscreto que había sido la noche anterior. –Ahora, ya que los Aliados estamos juntos…

-Espera, Arthur. –María alzó la mano con la que sostenía su arma, y todos retrocedieron por instinto, menos Iván. –Quiero hacerles saber una situación muy delicada.

-¿Y cuál es…? Eh… María, baja tu arma, por favor.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, perdón! –la joven escondió el arma tras su espalda. –Sucede que algunos de mis medios hermanos quieren participar en la batalla…

-¿Medios hermanos? –preguntaron todos. La mexicana los observó como si fueran todos retardados.

-¡Sí! ¡Mis medios hermanos! Esta mañana Valeria y Manuel me han llamado…

-¿Quiénes?

-Colombia y Chile. ¿De verdad ninguno conoce…?

La cara de los Aliados fue respuesta suficiente. María se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Mis medios hermanos… todos son aún más jóvenes que yo, en cierto modo… a veces discuto mucho con ellos pero son muy agradables y trabajadores, a pesar de que algunos son pequeños…

-Hmm… Sí… -dijo de pronto Francis. –Creo que recuerdo que Monsieur Antonio me habló sobre sus muchos, muchos hijos… Oh, ése hombre, recibió muchísimo amour… qué conquistador, ¿eh?

-No quiero hablar de eso. –los cortó de pronto María. –El caso es que yo me niego a que mis hermanos participen.

-¿Y porqué no? –preguntó el francés. –Sería lo más conveniente… tendríamos un escuadrón de latinoamericanos… con muchas lindas guerreras…

-Porque entraríamos en conflicto… ¿Saben qué me dijo Manuel? Dijo que, dadas las circunstancias… Eva ya no sería más nuestra hermana. Estaba ya molesto con ella por el asunto de los límites, y ahora… dice que nos ha traicionado a todos. Vaya, hasta Paulo que no es hermano mío está furioso.

-¿Paulo? ¡Ah sí! Hablas de Brasil, ¿cierto, mon cherie?

-Así es. Por tanto les suplico… pase lo que pase no metan a mis hermanos en esto. Yo pelearé sola… con ustedes, claro.

-Sí, opino igual que ella. –interrumpió Arthur. –Mejor concentrémonos en lo que realmente importa ahora…

Una situación similar, pero invertida en peor modo, ocurría en el cuartel del Eje. Se oían unos gritos espectaculares, y en medio, agitando su bandera blanca, estaba Feliciano.

-Eva… por favor… -suplicaba Ludwig. –Vuelve a casa, ¿quieres?

-¡Me niego! ¡No sacrifiqué mi permanente de hoy para escuchar tus tonterías! –gritaba la argentina, vestida con su uniforme militar y tratando de mantener su cabello en orden, pero era todo en vano. -¡Quiero pelear contigo!

-De verdad, no es buena idea. Aquí siempre hemos sido tres…

-¡Pues donde hay tres deben entrar cuatro! Por favor, Ludwig, estoy tan ofendida como tú. Como tu esposa yo también sufro del mismo insulto… déjame defenderme.

-Eva, en verdad…

-Agitar, agitar, agitar, agitar… -murmuraba Feliciano.

-¿Vas a decirme que no sirvo para la guerra, Ludwig? –chilló la argentina con las mejillas rojas.

-Claro que no digo eso, pero… ¿cómo decírtelo?...

-Argentina-chan. –dijo de pronto Kiku, poniéndose de pie. –Sucede que por cuestiones de territorio a usted se le imposibilitaría asistir a los combates. Además, debido a que usted pertenece a las naciones latinoamericanas, entrar en conflicto con países de otros continentes le podría acarrear muchos problemas.

-Seguramente la niña de los chiles participará, ésa no puede vivir un día sin pelearse por otros cuando creen que la ofenden. Así que yo también participaré.

Ludwig palideció. Si María participaba en ésa guerra quién sabe qué pasaría. Esta vez, se dijo, no le caería encima sólo con aviones, sino con la artillería entera; con algo de suerte no deberían enfrentarse directamente, porque si así fuera… a él no le quedaría más remedio que atacarla con todo… y, por más furioso que estuviera, no quería hacerle más daño.

-¿Entonces, Ludwig? ¿Podré pelear?

-Yo… no lo sé. –el alemán dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, seguido por Eva, quien lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Ludwig… ésa idiota se aprovecha de ti… te echó de su casa cuando más ayuda necesitabas y ahora se atreve a insultarte y a echar a perder tu felicidad… No soporto que nadie te trate así, mucho menos una muerta de hambre aduladora y chantajista como ella. Por favor… por favor, déjame luchar a tu lado… nada me haría más feliz.

-Eva, yo… -Ludwig tomó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas. –Está bien, te dejaré pelear. Pero no te separes de mi, y si algo malo me pasara…

-¡No hables así, te lo ruego!

-Seamos realistas, Eva, si algo me pasara, tú debes huir, ¿entendiste?

-Nunca huiré. Si mueres, moriré contigo.

-Eva, por favor…

-¡Ludwig! –la argentina lo silenció con un beso. El hombre la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

…

Antes que los batallones y las armas, llegó el invierno. En pocos instantes, Alemania estaba sumida en una tormenta de nieve brutal, que cubría los caminos y sellaba las casas; ésa nieve helada no era normal, y Ludwig comenzó a sospechar que sabía muy bien su procedencia…

-Iván. –gruñó por lo bajo mientras, de pie al lado de una antigua carretera cubierta de nieve, trataba de hacer avanzar sus tanques.

Del otro lado, bien abrigados y mirando a través de sus miralejos, los Aliados disfrutaban del triste espectáculo.

-Idiota… -se burló Arthur. –Tardará horas en avanzar aunque sea un kilómetro. Buen trabajo con ésa tormenta, Iván.

-Hmm… no me des las gracias a mi, sino al General. –sonrió el aludido. –La nieve es tan bonita… ¿saben porqué? Porque es como una cama blanca donde puedes morir…

-¡No digas ésas cosas! –sollozó Francis.

-¡Shhh… vienen más personas, -aru!

Era cierto. En medio de la tormenta se vislumbraban dos personajes que avanzaban hacia Ludwig.

-Ve… tengo mucho frío… ve… quiero pasta caliente… -gimoteaba Feliciano, bien cubierto con un abrigo de color azul oscuro.

-Invierno en primavera… oh, qué cosas tan raras les pasan a los occidentales. –comentó Kiku. –Señor Ludwig, aquí estamos.

-Ya era hora. –gruñó. –Ayúdenme con los tanques, tengan. –les entregó dos palas. –Quiten toda la nieve del camino, y dense prisa, el enemigo no debe estar muy cerca…

-¿Qué hacen ahora? –preguntó Francis, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Están cavando para quitar la nieve del camino. –explicó Arthur.

-¡ITALIA! –se escuchó exclamar a Ludwig. El aludido replicó con un agudo "¡Ve…!" -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ve… quito la nieve, Ludwig.

-¡Pero no hagas muñecos de nieve con ella enfrente de los tanques! Y… ¡¿Porqué los estás vistiendo con mis cascos?!

-Son Alemanias de nieve…

-¡ITALIA, CON UN DEMONIO!

Hubo carcajadas generales entre los Aliados. Sólo había alguien que no reía, de pie al lado de Iván y vestida con un abrigo verde oscuro y los ojos entornados.

-¿Ya podemos atacarlos?

-María, no es necesario, mon cherie… ya sufren bastante con la helada.

-Quiero zanjar este asunto ya.

-¡Esperen! –exclamó Arthur, enrojeciendo de pronto. -¿Quién demonios es ése?

-¿Quién? –preguntaron todos al unísono, colocándose los miralejos y tratando de enfocar una silueta pequeña, envuelta en pieles falsas, que avanzaba hacia los tres hombres que discutían.

-O sea… ¡Feliciano! ¡Dame esa pala ya! –exclamó una voz femenina, y vieron que el italiano iba a estrellarse contra uno de sus Alemania-de-nieve mientras la recién llegada cavaba tan rápido como podía.

-No lo puedo creer, -aru. ¡Es Argentina!

Segundos después oyeron el sonido característico de una granada que era abierta. Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a María, con los ojos encendidos de rabia, lanzando una granada con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado del campo.

-¡María, no! –exclamaron, pero fue muy tarde. Una detonación les anunció que la granada había dado en el blanco.

-¡Ve… ve… Alemania… nos atacan! –lloraba Feliciano. El alemán, sacudiéndose la nieve de las ropas y con el rostro oscurecido por la dinamita que voló en uno de sus camiones por culpa de la granada, tomó su arma y apuntó sin saber muy bien a dónde.

-¿Dónde están? ¡Aparezcan, cobardes!

-Ahí voy… -murmuró María, lanzándose hacia adelante. Pero Arthur, Francis y Alfred la atraparon al vuelo y la obligaron a ocultarse. -¡Oigan!

Se escucharon disparos, y notaron cómo algunos de ellos volaban peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Aparezcan, he dicho! –gritaba Ludwig.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Francis, temblando.

-Pues… ni modo… Tomen sus armas. –Arthur sacó su revólver, Alfred corrió para encaramarse a su moderno tanque de guerra, Iván enarboló sonriente su llave, Wang sacó su enorme cazo, Francis, todavía temblando, sacó una escopeta, y María tomó su adorada bazuca, regalo de Gilbert el día que se graduó.

-¿Listos? –dijo Arthur. -¡Ahora! –los Aliados se precipitaron, lanzando un bramido furioso, hacia el camino aún cubierto de nieve.

-¡Listos todos! –bramó Ludwig, tomando inmediatamente cartuchos para su metralleta. Kiku desenfundó su espada, y Feliciano se subió a uno de los camiones, agitando enloquecido su bandera. Ambos bandos corrieron a su encuentro y empezaron a atacarse. Por un lado, Kiku peleaba a la vez con Wang y con Iván, y del otro lado, Ludwig combatía contra Arthur y Francis. María, en medio del campo, disparaba hacia los tanques alemanes, recitando en voz baja su "kiímil… kiímil…" hasta que…

-¡Alfred! ¿Qué carajo haces?

Riendo a carcajadas, Alfred dirigía su tanque hacia el camión donde Feliciano se había ocultado. El italiano sollozaba, agitando su bandera con más fuerzas; María estaba paralizada, si le disparaba a Alfred la llamarían traidora, pero si no lo hacía, le pasaría por encima al pobre y aterrorizado Feliciano sin ninguna consideración.

-¡Ve… ve… socorro! ¡Sálvenme! –sollozaba Feliciano, arrodillándose para echarse a rezar en latín.

-¡FELICIANO! –gritaron a la vez Ludwig y María. La mexicana cerró los ojos, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero las carcajadas de Alfred se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando una fuerte explosión hizo temblar el campo entero.

-¡Argentina! –exclamó Arthur. María se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y encontró a Eva, de pie junto a Alfred que estaba tirado en el suelo, apuntándole con una pistola de calibre pesado.

-Tus últimas palabras, yanqui. –le dijo, sonriendo ufana. El estadounidense parecía estar demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. La argentina puso un dedo en el gatillo y se aprestó a disparar… -¡Ouch!

Cayó al suelo. María la miraba con las mejillas encendidas de furia.

-Es de mala educación apuntarle así a un enemigo caído… pero bueno, ya sé que te encanta abusar de tu situación para intimidar a otros. –le dijo la mexicana. Eva también enrojeció de furia.

-¡María! –exclamó. Momentos después, le dio en el estómago con la culata de su pistola. La mexicana se llevó ambas manos a donde había recibido el golpe, pero reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el disparo que iba directo a ella. Las dos mujeres se lanzaron sobre la otra, dispuestas a hacerse lo que durante años habían querido hacerse luego de acumular tanto rencor y odio.

Los hombres se detuvieron, en parte porque se habían quedado sin municiones, y en parte atraídos por el grito de Feliciano que, aún oculto en el camión, observaba el espectáculo que tenía enfrente y decía:

-¡Ve… México y Argentina están peleando!

Ludwig creyó morir al ver lo que sucedía. María y Eva, tiradas en el piso, habían abandonado las armas para pelear como sólo las mujeres sabían; Eva tiraba de los cabellos de María, le lanzaba mordiscos y pataletas, trataba de arañarle el rostro o de darle un golpe en algún lugar delicado, pero para desgracia suya, en cuanto a pleitos callejeros se refiere, la mexicana estaba mejor parada, y la atacaba con puñetazos bestiales y patadas terribles; en unos momentos, las dos mujeres estaban manchadas de nieve y sangre, y sólo se detuvieron para tomar aliento. María estaba llena de rasguños sangrantes y tenía un corte en la ceja derecha, pero Eva estaba cubierta de moretones y un hilo de sangre corría por su labio.

-¡Peleas como una vulgar! –le gritó, furiosa.

-¡Al menos yo sí sé pelear, princesita! –respondió María.

-¡No lo creo, con las veces que el yanqui te ha invadido!

-¡Cállate, estúpida! –y la lucha continuó, cada vez más agresiva y aterradora. Los demás miraban, expectantes, la batalla, incluso Francis, en medio de la tensión, trataba de imaginarse la misma escena pero con lodo en vez de nieve y con las dos latinas vestidas en bonitos trajes de baño. Pero su fantasía se interrumpió gracias al grito de Ludwig.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta las dos!

María, sentada sobre el estómago de su enemiga y lista para darle un último puñetazo, se desconcentró al oír la voz del alemán. Eva aprovechó y le lanzó un puño de nieve a la cara, cegándola por unos momentos, cosa que aprovechó para quitársela de encima y derribarla de un puñetazo. La mexicana apenas lanzó un quejido de dolor antes de rodar por el suelo, manchando todo de sangre.

-¡Eva! –Ludwig se adelantó, acercándose a la argentina y tomándola en sus brazos. De inmediato la furia se disolvió en el rostro de la mujer y comenzó a quejarse por sus heridas.

-¡Ay, Ludwig, me duele mucho mi ojo derecho…!

-¡Tú! –María se había repuesto, y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Eva. Ludwig, rápidamente, lanzó a su esposa tras él y con ambas manos atrapó los puños de María.

-¡Detente! –le ordenó. La mexicana alzó una pierna y le dio una patada justo en medio, lo que hizo que todos los hombres exclamaran un "¡Ouch!" bastante sincero. Ludwig gritó, pero se recuperó al instante y trató de contestar con un codazo. La táctica no funcionó, María se colgó de su brazo con fuerza tal que sólo necesitó dar una vuelta en círculo para torcerle el brazo a Ludwig.

-¡Ay, María…!

-¿Qué te pasa, no que muy sabroso?

-¡BASTA YA!

Ludwig se inclinó hacia adelante, llevándose con su peso a María, quien dio una fea voltereta en el aire. En medio de ésta, el alemán logró atraparla de las muñecas y con cuidadosa destreza la estampó en el piso, pero con tan mala suerte que la mexicana se sujetó a él con las piernas y los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo, con Ludwig encima de ella.

-¡Suéltame, tarado! –le gritaba ella, retorciéndose.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!

-¡Que no!

-¡Suéltame, chingado, y no te metas en mis peleas nunca más!

-¡Y tú no te pelees con mi esposa!

-¡Ay sí, la nenita necesita que el macho patatas la proteja!

-¡Y tú necesitas ir a un psiquiatra, estás demente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a pelear, eh? ¿Qué tal si te lastiman?

-¡No creo que te importe, estúpido, ya que estamos en bandos distintos! ¡Además a ti jamás te ha importado lo que me pase!

-¡Claro que me importa y mucho! ¡Tú me importas mucho!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡María…! –los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, jadeando por el esfuerzo. –Por favor… ésta guerra no tiene que ser tuya… vete a casa…

-Esta guerra es mía, Ludwig. Y te voy a ganar…

-¡María, por favor! No…

-¿Qué, tienes miedo de perder ante mí?

-No quiero...

-¿O te da miedo que a tu linda esposita le quiebren su naricita y quede desfigurada para siempre?

-¡No quiero que te hagan daño! –susurró Ludwig con la voz rota. María parpadeó, desconcertada. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía al alemán tan desolado, y recordó el día fatal en que… en que lo echó de su casa. –No quiero que te lastimen… Y no quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

-Ludwig… -musitó ella. Su cuerpo entero se relajó, y Ludwig la soltó con cuidado de las muñecas, mirándola.

-Tú… -comenzó. –Tú… tienes sangre en la nariz.

-No es nada…

-Lo siento…

-No fue tu culpa…

-¡HEY! –exclamó Arthur. -¡Estamos en guerra, idiotas!

Ludwig se incorporó, le tendió una mano a María para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella lo rechazó enérgicamente. Sacudiéndose la nieve y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz, la mexicana volvió al lado de los Aliados.

-¿María está bien? –preguntó Iván, acercándose a ella y tomándola en sus brazos.

-Da. –contestó la aludida, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Alto al fuego. –anunció Arthur, y el grupo se alejó, con Alfred todavía ofuscado.

-Perdí mi tanque… mi lindo tanque… -repetía.

Kiku, Feliciano y Eva se aceraron a Ludwig.

-¿Está bien, señor?

-Ve… Ludwig, tuve mucho miedo…

-Amor mío, vamos a descansar, ¿sí? Estás muy lastimado…

Pero él no contestó. Seguía con la mirada a Iván, que protegía a María y trataba de limpiarle la sangre de la cara con mano torpe. Apretó los puños, hubiera querido cruzar de pronto la línea enemiga, molerlos a todos a golpes, tomar a María en brazos y… ¿Y luego qué?

-Ludwig. –Eva le dio un apretón en la mano, mirándolo con súplica. –Vámonos ya. Llamaré a los otros latinoamericanos, y tal vez ellos se nos unan… ¿sí? ¿Te parece?

Ludwig suspiró, volviendo pesadamente a la realidad.

-Vayamos a descansar. Seguiremos quitando la nieve mañana.

Los cuatro se alejaron, dejando tras de sí el camino cubierto de nieve, sangre y pólvora.

_**Breves notitas históricas, **__sí, me temo que a Argentina le llueve sobre mojado. Tiene serios conflictos con Chile debido al conflicto del Beagle, donde ambas naciones se disputaban la posesión de ciertas islas y su respectivo eje marítimo, llegando al final a un tratado de paz después de que las tropas argentinas ocuparan todas las islas (medio abusiva Eva, ¿eh?). Y tampoco Brasil le tiene mucha estima por causa de una disputa territorial allá por 1825 y por el asunto del Mercosur. _

_Ahora, otras breves notas. En primer lugar, ¡GRACIAS! a quienes están leyendo y comentando este fanfic. Espero no decepcionarlos y que sigan gustando de mis otros relatos._

_**Rincen, **__la honestidad es lo mejor, y sí, mis summarys diario son una bendita porquería XD México es tan… fiestera, gritona, exagerada… sí, ella y Alemania son un yin y un yang._

_**Chocolat Bunny, **__yo también adoro a Ludwig y me cuesta hacerlo sufrir tanto pero… hombres son hombres, aunque sean naciones. Y hacerlo odioso es mi deber…_

_**Shald120, **__pues espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, soy nuevecita en esto de redactar batallas así que si ves un fail ya sabes porque XD_

_**Piper Miko, **__uuuh, a mi me encantan los reviews laaaaargos X3 Bueno, Arthur no tiene una historia muy limpia que digamos, ni siquiera con México. Aunque la haya reconocido antes que nadie como nación independiente fue por su culpa que tuvo conflictos con Estados Unidos en la WW2, ya que unos informes de espionaje alterados le hicieron creer al bobo Alfred que había nazis al por mayor en el país y trataron de hacer intervención. _

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory, **__en primer lugar, gracias por el dato de los buques. Aunque no me creas había algunas cositas que ignoraba, y lo de la incautación es una de ellas. Y en segundo lugar, sí a mí también me divierte el slash pero para mí, México tiene que ser mujer y por eso me gustan más los fanfics donde es una chica x3 jajaja yo también soy forever alone._

_**Guest, **__muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te siga divirtiendo mi sarta de disparates. Oresama!_

_**Flannya, **__como diría el buen pervertido de Francis, c'est l'amour y hay que dejar que siga su curso… aunque sea a catorrazos._

_En fin, próximamente el siguiente capítulo, donde… no, por desgracia no habrá chicas en lucha de lodo (lo siento por Francia XD) pero sí mucho drama y angst al por mayor. Y sigan dejando reviews, por cada review que dejan una neurona nace en el cerebro de Alfred (que bien la necesita el pobre u_u)._


	8. Chapter 8

8

Más Novedades al Frente

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, donde la tormenta de nieve no era tan terrible, los Aliados tenían discusiones mucho menos dramáticas.

-¡Mon Dieu, vamos a morir!

-¡Piedad, Señor, piedad!

-¡Tengo miedo, -aru!

-Kol kol…

-¡Basta, no sean ridículos! –gritaba Arthur. Gracias al azar, él había ganado el dudoso honor de cocinar la cena de esa noche.

-¡Por favor, Arthur, cédele tu lugar a alguien más! –suplicaba Alfred.

-Yo siempre cumplo con mi deber…

-¡El deber de envenenarnos, mon cheri!

-¡Bien! ¿Porqué no mejor cocina María? Al fin y al cabo es una mujer…

-¿Qué insinúas? –saltó la aludida, mirándolo con rabia. El inglés, prudentemente, se hizo el desentendido. –Bien, no me queda más remedio que prepararles la cena hoy.

-¡Merci beaucop, mademoiselle! –sollozó Francis agradecido.

Luego de media hora, el campamento estaba impregnado con el fuerte aroma de los alimentos que María había preparado a toda velocidad. Media hora más tarde, los platillos se extendían, grandiosos en su aroma y color, enfrente de los hambrientos Aliados.

-Para esta noche tenemos enchiladas, chiles rellenos, chilaquiles y claro…tacos. ¿Quién va primero? –preguntó la mexicana muy orgullosa de su comida.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo primero! –exclamaron al unísono, abalanzándose sobre la comida y devorándola con inusitada rapidez. Durante largo rato sólo se oyeron los cubiertos y los bocados que masticaban los Aliados, y María, luego de sentirse satisfecha, echó a andar por los alrededores del campamento.

-Hmm… María… -murmuró Alfred con la boca llena. -¿A dónde vas?

-Caminaré un rato, necesito aire. –dicho esto, la mexicana apresuró el paso y fue a internarse en el campo nevado, haciendo caso omiso del alegre jaleo a su espalda. Necesitaba descansar… y no podía hacerlo sino alejándose de los demás, aunque fuera por un rato.

Luego de una breve caminata entre la nieve, que caía con delicados copos que parecían cristales, llegó a las orillas de un río.

-Caray… se me había olvidado. –murmuró. Fue y se sentó al lado del lago, parcialmente congelado, y observó su lento cauce con la fuerza de la hipnosis. Era cierto, se le había olvidado que estaban combatiendo en casa de…de Ludwig. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío en el pecho, que ya había sentido muchas veces durante aquéllos duros meses, pero por vez primera, no logró controlar su impacto, y sintió algo frío y húmedo rodar por su mejilla. Se llevó una mano al rostro y sintió aquélla solitaria lágrima adherirse a la punta de sus dedos; le observó largamente, pensando en las muchas, muchas lágrimas que se había negado a llorar en todo ese tiempo por miedo a la burla, o por temor a parecer débil… ¡Caray, ella no era débil, era poderosa, importante, era…! Era…

-Soy una nación sola. –suspiró. ¿De qué le valía tener tantos medios hermanos? ¿De qué le servía esforzarse tanto para ser reconocida si vivía siempre a la sombra de Alfred, aplastada por los errores de sus jefes, tratada como una chiquilla ingenua? Una impotencia le invadió el alma; Ludwig tenía razón, se dijo, aquélla guerra no era suya, era de quienes sí podían pelear, no de alguien como ella, pequeña, sola… completamente sola en el mundo, siempre esperando, conteniendo el aliento, preparándose para las bofetadas que recibía en su corazón por culpa de otros.

Desesperada, se echó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para que nadie escuchara sus quejidos. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma, por actuar de ése modo, y también… sí, tenía que admitirlo tarde o temprano, estaba consumida por la decepción; todos esos años pensó que, quizá, Ludwig podría ser su única vía de salvación, al ser el único que a pesar de todo la quería, pero ya ni con eso podía contar. Su alemán estaba ahora en brazos de otra, y ella no iba a ser tan estúpida como para armar una escena de celos y…

-Dios… -musitó. -¡Es por eso! –no se había dado cuenta… aquélla guerra había sido precisamente por eso. Por celos. Los celos de Eva, los celos de Ludwig, sus propios celos. Qué lucha sin sentido, originada en sentimientos humanos que no valían la pena…

-María… -murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. La aludida se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con Iván, de pie tras ella, mirándola con ése gesto extraño, mezcla de ternura y demencia, que había quedado para siempre retratado en sus pupilas.

-Iván… lo siento. –la mexicana se limpió tan aprisa como pudo las últimas lágrimas y se puso de pie. –Estaba pensando… me gusta pensar estando a solas.

-Yo también. ¿Puede Iván pensar a solas con María? –preguntó amablemente. La nación latina se rió.

-Entonces ya no estaríamos solos, Iván.

-Así es. –hubo un breve silencio, roto apenas por el silbido del viento helado y de la lenta corriente del río. –María está muy triste porque peleó con Eva, ¿verdad?

-Yo… sí… quizá. –la mexicana se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se acarició nerviosa los cabellos. –Iván… ¿crees que hice mal en… venir aquí y luchar?

-Niet. A mí me gusta que estés aquí porque ya no estoy solo.

-Pero las guerras no se tratan de eso. En una guerra tú solamente vives día a día para pelear y sobrevivir y ver cómo otros caen a tu lado y… y…

Iván tomó con cuidado a María entre sus brazos.

-A mí tampoco me gusta pelear. Si todos estuviéramos juntos no pelearíamos…

Tenía razón, pensó ella, si todos estuvieran juntos... si Ludwig y ella estuvieran juntos…

-Si todos fuéramos uno –añadió el ruso, sonriendo maniáticamente. –seríamos muy felices…

-No… no es necesario. –dijo María de pronto. –Pero… si tan sólo hubiera paz y todos pudiéramos llevarnos bien sería muy distinto. Nadie pelearía.

-A María no le gustan las peleas, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Me recuerdan… cosas horribles.

Iván asintió despacio.

-Yo también recuerdo cosas… cosas muy malas… -se estremeció ligeramente, desconcertando a María, ¿qué clase de cosas recordaría él para temblar de ese modo? –Por eso Iván está contento.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

-De que María sea su amiga.

La mexicana sonrió.

-Sí… María es amiga de Iván y siempre será amiga de Iván. –le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El ruso, contento, la alzó en brazos y dijo:

-Volvamos con los demás, ¿da?

-Sí.

A la mañana siguiente, sobre la recién descubierta carretera, avanzaban cuatro tanques. Ludwig iba al frente, y tras él atado con una cadena iba el tanque de Feliciano, que no había sido capaz de movilizar el tanque correctamente y por temor a que lo hiciera explotar o algo así el alemán prefirió llevarlo como si fuera un cochecito de niño; junto a él, viajaba también su hermano, Lovino, quien había decidido unirse luego de que Eva, la noche anterior, lo llamara amenazándole con entregarlo a Antonio si no partía a ayudarlos. A cada lado del tanque de los italianos iban Kiku y Eva, esta última tratando en vano de devolverle el color a sus mejillas a base de fuertes pellizcones.

-¡Prepárense todos! –anunció Ludwig. -¡Estamos frente al campamento de los Aliados!

-Ve… ve… Ludwig, tengo miedo…

-¡Deja de llorarle al macho patatas, hermano, maldición!

-Alfred ya no tiene más tanques, Feliciano. Y si los tuviera, ¡nosotros tenemos cuatro!

-Señor Ludwig, ya estamos delante del campamento.

-Perfecto, démosles la batalla de su vida. –anunció Ludwig, entrando al tanque y saliendo después con una cosa muy bizarra: una enorme grabadora con doble bocina. –Hay que despertarlos primero, así que… -encendió la grabadora y el aire se llenó de las primeras y fatales notas de la "Cabalgata de las Valkirias"…. Para diez segundos después interrumpirse con la "Macarena". -¿Qué…? ¡ITALIA!

Por encima de los gritos de disculpa de Feliciano ("¡Ve… ve… lo siento, Alemania, es que esa canción me daba mucho miedo…ve…!") se escucharon unos fuertes quejidos provenientes del campamento. Luego, cinco figuras aparecieron en la frontera, arrastrándose pesadamente y enarbolando sus armas con gran dificultad.

-Señor Ludwig… ahí vienen. –anunció Kiku con solemnidad.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Apunten entonces!

-Espere, señor… creo que… -el japonés enfocó la vista lo más que pudo. –Señor… creo que están enfermos.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

Los Aliados, con su paso lento, se quejaban, sujetándose el estómago con una mano mientras con la otra intentaban en vano apuntarles a sus enemigos.

-No me siento bien… -gimoteaba Alfred.

-Mon Dieu… mi pobre estómago…

-Idiotas… lo merecen por… despreciar mi comida…

-Si hubiéramos comido lo que tú preparas…estaríamos muertos, -aru.

-¡Cállense, ustedes no saben nada…! Ouch…

-Kol… kol… María cocina muy fuerte, ¿da? –murmuró Iván, que también parecía algo debilitado.

-¡Ahora es cuando, Ludwig! –lo alentó Eva. -¡Están débiles, atácalos!

-Bien… ¡preparen… apunten…!

-¡Ve… hermano… con cuidado…! –sollozaba Feliciano mientras Lovino lo empujaba dentro del tanque.

-¡Hazte a un lado, maldición! ¡Déjame apuntar a mí! –gritaba el otro italiano.

-¡ATENTOS ALLÁ ATRÁS! –gritó Ludwig, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ahora es cuando! –exclamó María. -¡Apunten, todos!

Un quejido débil salió de las bocas de los cinco Aliados.

-Espera un poco, María… -gimió Arthur. –Danos unos minutos, ¿sí?

-Mon Dieu… creo que vomitaré… -Francis se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra trató de preparar su arma con torpeza.

-Ay no puede ser. –María se dio una palmada en la cara, desesperada. -¡Apúrense, por favor!

En ambos bandos había una desorganización lamentable; mientras los Aliados intentaban cargar sus armas y prepararse evitando vomitar en el intento, los del Eje discutían en voz muy alta.

-¡Déjame ya, maldición, pasar tanto tiempo con el macho patatas te ha vuelto imbécil, hermano!

-¡Ve… ve… me aplastas…!

-Yo… yo… mejor no digo nada.

-¡O sea, cállense ya todos! ¡Ludwig, cielo, cállalos por favor!

-¡Basta! ¡El próximo que comience a pelear lo usaremos de bala de cañón! –bramó el alemán. Todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos. –Excelente, ahora, apunten…

-¡Para sus mamás, idiotas!–dijo una alegre voz con acento chilango. Segundos después un obús de cañón dio de lleno frente al tanque de Ludwig, haciendo retemblar la tierra y levantar una capa de polvo y nieve.

-¿Qué…? –Ludwig se sacudió la nieve de los ojos y enrojeció de rabia. -¡MÉXICO!

-¿Sí, dígame? –la mexicana, encaramada a un pequeño cañón de acero negro, le sonreía mientras colocaba otra bala adentro de la boca del arma.

-¡Y esta va para ti! -chilló Eva, apuntándole con el cañón de su tanque.

Por fin, los Aliados lograron ponerse de acuerdo y, no sin mucha dificultad, abrieron fuego contra sus enemigos, levantando enormes cortinas de nieve por todos lados.

-¡Ataquen ahora! –ordenó Ludwig. Kiku, con su fría precisión, apuntó directo a Alfred, pero del otro lado Eva intentaba todavía en vano dispararle a María, y detrás, los hermanos aún peleaban entre sí.

-¡Ve… hermano, tenemos que ayudarlos!

-¡Ya lo sé, idiota, por eso necesito que te hagas a un lado! –por fin Lovino logró quitarse de encima a Feliciano, que rodó tristemente tanque abajo, gimoteando; contento con su victoria, Lovino entró al tanque, dispuesto a disparar. –Ahora… hmm…

Ludwig era el único, además de Kiku, que estaba usando todas las armas que tenía a la mano. Balas de cañón, granadas, pistolas, una metralleta de tamaño considerable, todo dirigido hacia los Aliados sin consideración alguna, pues los otros estaban demasiado enfermos para hacer otra cosa que quejarse.

-¡Ay, mi estómago!

-¿Podríamos detenernos, por favor? No me siento bien, -aru.

-¡De verdad, mes ami, voy a vomitar!

-¡Dejen de estar llorando como niñitas y peleen! –les recriminó María, todavía sentada a horcajadas en el cañón. -¡Arthur, apunta bien entre las llantas de los tanques, evita que se muevan! ¡Francis y Alfred, sigan con las cortinas de nieve! ¡Iván y yo vamos a…!

-¡Cherie, por favor, eso es imposible!

-¡Hagan lo que digo!

No quedó más remedio que seguir ése plan, así que siguieron lloviendo las balas hasta que éstas se terminaron.

-¡Señor, se acabaron las municiones! –exclamó Kiku tranquilamente.

-¡Pues usen lo que puedan! –le contestó el alemán. Y entonces empezó una bizarra lluvia de piedras, palos, botones de los tanques, Feliciano…

-¡VEEEEEE…PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó antes de caer de lleno encima de Wang.

-¡Están lloviendo enemigos! –protestó Arthur. -¡Se han vuelto locos!

-¡Jajaja, pues hagamos lo mismo nosotros! –sugirió Alfred, tomando a Arthur de las piernas. El inglés pataleó asustado.

-¡¿Qué haces, estúpido?! ¡Bájame!

-Francis, ven y ayúdame… ¡Jajaja!

-¡Por supuesto, mon ami!

-¡No arrojen personas, pendejos! –les dijo María con desesperación al ver que el francés y el estadounidense se apresuraban a colocar a Arthur dentro del cañón. -¡Ay!

Un objeto pequeño la golpeó en la cabeza. María buscó qué había sido y se encontró con el seguro de una granada… pero, ¿y la granada?

-¡LOVINO! –gritó Ludwig, mirando cómo el hermano de Feliciano todavía sostenía la granada en la mano, sonriendo victorioso.

-¡Ahora sí sentirán el terrible poder de Italia Romano y no volverán a burlarse de mí jamás! ¡Porque cuando nosotros combatimos…!

-¡Arroja esa granada ya…! –demasiado tarde. La granada explotó en las manos de Lovino y éste salió disparado varios metros lejos del campo de batalla. Hubo un momento de silencio en que todos miraron al italiano sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-…Bueno… -murmuró María. –creo que eso lo zanja todo… ¿no?

Iván, tranquilamente, avanzó hacia Wang y, tomando a Feliciano, le dio un par de vueltas en el aire y lo lanzó hacia donde Lovino había caído.

-¡Iván! –gritaron todos a la vez, mirándolo con desconcierto mientras el ruso sonreía.

-Los italianos… vuelan muy bien. –comentó con alegría.

No hubo más tiempo para bromas. Ludwig fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que los desprevenidos Aliados echaran a correr para esquivar las pesadas balas. Una de ellas cayó peligrosamente cerca de María, haciéndola rodar por el suelo de manera aparatosa.

-¡María! –gritaron a la vez Alfred y Francis, apresurándose a ir por ella, pero…

-Kol kol kol kol kol…

-¡Oh mon Dieu!

Iván había cruzado en cuatro o cinco zancadas el tramo entre la línea enemiga y la suya, y ahora estaba de pie frente al cañón del tanque de Ludwig.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué? –preguntó Alfred, desconcertado. Iván alzó ambas manos, tomó el cañón del tanque y, con un fuerte apretón, lo estrujó hasta dejarlo inservible, ante la mirada horrorizada de todos, especialmente de Ludwig.

-¿Pero qué…? –murmuró con voz débil. Recuperándose del asombro, saltó fuera del tanque y le cayó encima al ruso, y una fuerte pelea de puñetazos y manotazos se inició.

-Hay que ayudarlo… ¿no? –dijo María poniéndose de pie.

-¿Crees que sea lo indicado, -aru?

-¡Pues claro!... Oh…

Iván, riéndose alegremente, sostenía al alemán cabeza abajo.

-¡Suéltame y pelea! ¡Vamos! –gritaba Ludwig, agitándose como un pez recién sacado del agua.

-Hmm… ¿los alemanes volarán bonito? –murmuró Iván, y su oscura aura apareció.

-Ay, diablos… ¡Iván! –exclamó María, a sabiendas de lo que se venía. El ruso empezó a darle vueltas en el aire a Ludwig, que no cesaba de gritar de furia y de temor.

-¡Señor Ludwig! –Kiku tomó su espada y se lanzó hacia Iván, pero fue frenado por el cazo de Wang.

-¡Ludwig, cariño! –chilló Eva, bajándose a toda prisa del tanque. -¡Déjalo ya, maldito loco!

María apresuró el paso y dando un salto logró sujetarse al brazo de Iván, con tan mala suerte que éste no frenó a tiempo y también la hizo dar un par de vueltas muy fuertes.

-Oh, María… -Iván se detuvo, todavía sosteniendo a Ludwig cabeza abajo.

-Ah… estoy bien… -contestó la aludida, llevándose una mano a la frente. –Iván, ya no lances gente, ¿sí? Por favor…

-Pero… él le disparó a María… -murmuró Iván con evidente rencor.

-Sí, todos nos disparamos cuando estamos peleando. Pero ya ninguno de nosotros tiene municiones y es mejor dejarlo así, ¿sí?

-Eh… da, María. –Iván dejó caer aparatosamente a Ludwig y luego de eso echó a andar de regreso con los Aliados. María dirigió una mirada carente de emoción a Ludwig, antes de ser prácticamente empujada por Eva, que se lanzó sobre su esposo cubriéndolo de angustiados besos.

-¡Ay, Ludwig! ¿Estás bien, verdad? ¡Me asustaste mucho!

El alemán asintió, mirando de reojo a María, pero ésta ya había retrocedido y anunciaba con solemnidad:

-Por hoy hemos concluido. Volvamos a nuestros campamentos y esperemos… a otro día…

-Qué bueno, -suspiró Francis. –porque de verdad creo que voy a… que voy a… oh… oh…

Hubo un grito de asco en general.

-¡Agh, qué horror!

-¡Eso es asqueroso, -aru!

-¡Francis, idiota, vomitaste en mi zapato!

-Excuse moi…

-Ya dejen de chillar y vámonos, les prepararé un remedio. –murmuró tranquilamente María, tomando a Francis de un brazo y llevándoselo casi a rastras.

-Cómo la odio. –musitó Eva, mirando con ojos rabiosos a la mexicana. –Se cree una santa cuando sólo es una sucia mocosa de arrabal… sin clase, sin conciencia, sin educación… ¿Verdad que sí, Ludwig?... ¿Ludwig?

Él no le contestó. Miraba a los Aliados alejarse, y un sentimiento de pesar le cruzó por el pecho.

-Señor Ludwig… -la voz de Kiku lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

Con dificultad, el alemán se puso de pie, se sacudió las ropas y anunció:

-Primero… iremos a buscar a Italia del Norte y a Italia del Sur, y luego… -se mordió un labio. –No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –exclamó Eva.

-Tengo que pensar en algo… algo muy importante.

-¿En qué?

-No se los puedo decir ahora. Cuando lo haya meditado, se los haré saber a todos.

Los tres se alejaron, subiendo a sus tanques para emprender el camino de regreso. Ludwig estaba completamente ido, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ése campo lleno de nieve y aún más lejos del campamento al que volvían; su mente, y su corazón, estaban más allá, envueltos en la seguridad efímera y deseada de un fuerte aroma a chocolate, vainilla y canela.

_**Dicho sea de paso, **__muchos extranjeros adoran la comida típica de México pero a la hora de la verdad les pasa factura. _

_Ahora, los comentarios:_

_**Flannya: **__obviamente este no lo updateé el día debido porque sufrí un bloqueo y créeme, este capítulo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una soberana cochinada. Gracias al gran abuelo Roma que no fue así XD y para tu gusto aquí ya incluí algunos pensamientos de México._

_**Jimmyjams: **__Thank you very much, your spanish is very good! I hope you keep enjoying this fanfic. Greetings!_

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__sí, México hombre en sexy traje de charro es como…como España en sexy traje de torero *babas* Por otro lado me temo que aún el futuro del cuadrado Eva-Ludwi-María-Iván está poco claro, así que ya veré que hacer con la "divina" XD_

_**Angelmex: **__Mucho amor también 3_

_**The-Pierot: **__me encantaría pero…dado que este es un Ger/Mex creo que tendré que dejar al osito bipolar para otra aventura amorosa con la niña chile._

_**Bloom Medianoche: **__tantos años de ver telenovelas con mi mamá causan esto XD_

_**LupizBeilschmidt: **__O_O España es adorable…a menos que hablemos de la conquista de México y entonces me pone de mal humor Antonio y doy gracias al cielo que Romano lo golpeé XD sigo tan aprisa como puedo._

_Y bueno, espero no decepcionarlos, este capítulo me costó trabajito. Y sigan comentando, por cada comentario que dejan la ONU se coopera con un frasquito de Pepto Bismol para Francis XD jajajaja!_


	9. Chapter 9

9

La Despedida*

En el campamento, todos dormían. Habían tenido un día muy pesado, tomando cuanta medicina tenían a la mano para aplacar su ardor estomacal, y aún así, Francis resultó ser el más afectado, tal vez porque su comida era demasiado "delicada" y odiaba mezclar cosas fuertes en ella. Pero mientras los Aliados intentaban reposar, algunos con una toalla húmeda de convaleciente en la frente, María se paseaba por los alrededores.

La tormenta de nieve se había detenido, y poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer debajo del blanco manto los brotes primaverales; cansada, María se sentó en un viejo tronco todavía cubierto de nieve, contemplando el paisaje. Suspiró.

-Sería más bonito… si acaso no… -murmuró melancólica. Los bosques de Alemania le parecían muy especiales, tenían, como su dueño, un aire de majestuosidad y seriedad imposible, mezcla de una magnitud en los árboles y de detalles exquisitos al ras del suelo con las florecillas que aparecían en cada pequeño arbusto, y por eso, la mexicana pensaba que era una lástima que un escenario tan bello fuera sitio de odio y devastación. Pensó, con dolor, en sus propios palacios, en sus pueblos, en sus caminos rurales decorados con la divina pincelada de los cerros, de los campos reventando de agaves y pastizales… todo, todo alguna vez se había teñido con el rojo de la discordia, del odio y de la sangre, y ése rojo horrible lo había arruinado todo.

María suspiró, mirando al cielo plagado de estrellas.

-Nantli…-murmuró. –Nantli… ayúdame, por favor…

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Su madre no estaba ahí, y no podría ayudarla nunca. Desesperada, María se cubrió el rostro con las manos, esforzándose por no llorar.

Una mano apareció de improviso, con un pañuelo atrapado en ella. La mano se cerró sobre la nariz y la boca de María, y en pocos segundos ella cayó inconsciente.

…

-Ve… ve… Ludwig… ¿crees que esto es buena idea?

-Feliciano, te ordenaré una cosa y sólo una. De esto no digas ni una sola palabra, ni a tu hermano ni a Kiku ni a nadie, ¿entendido?

-Ve… ¿tampoco a Eva?

-Especialmente a Eva, porque donde digas algo…

-¡Ve, no diré nada, lo prometo!

-Hmm… -murmuró una vocecita débil.

-Fuera de aquí, Feliciano. –gruñó Ludwig. El italiano se retiró tan aprisa como pudo mientras Ludwig se arrodillaba junto a la pequeña figura que se revolvía.

-Hmm… ¿hmm? ¡HMM! –a figura empezó a retorcerse. María, atada de manos y pies y con cinta adhesiva en la boca, se esforzaba por soltarse.

-Shhh… María, silencio… -Ludwig apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mexicana, quien al reconocerlo echó chispas por los ojos y se balanceó con más fuerza. –Detente, o te harás daño.

María frunció el entrecejo. Ludwig, tranquilamente, comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos mientras hablaba.

-No es la manera más adecuada de hacer las cosas pero… a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas… -por fin, de un bolsillo, extrajo un cuchillo. María, con los ojos como platos, trató de alejarse de él, gimoteando al verlo acercarse tan tranquilo a ella con el arma desenfundada. Sujetándola sin mucha dificultad, Ludwig llevó el cuchillo a los tobillos de María y, con un limpio tirón, las desató. –Lamento haber hecho esto, pero era lo único que había por hacer.

Terminó de cortar las cuerdas, y antes de lo previsto, María ya se había lanzado sobre él; Ludwig le atrapó por las muñecas y le dio media vuelta, dejándola de espaldas contra el piso, la mexicana trató de patearlo, pero ágilmente el alemán se acomodó sobre ella, imposibilitándole el movimiento. Durante unos segundos más, María siguió forcejeando, pero agotada y sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, se detuvo.

-Bien. –Ludwig llevó su mano a la cara de María, y tomó entre dos dedos la esquina de la cinta, tirando de ella con fuerza para arrancarla. El tirón fue doloroso, y María lanzó un débil gemido de dolor. –Lo siento mucho.

-¡Me arde, baboso!

-Sí… yo también te extrañé. –murmuró el alemán, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los labios de la joven. María respiraba entrecortadamente y sintió que su corazón latía a mucha prisa, ¿a qué jugaba Ludwig, secuestrándola y teniéndola así? ¿Era su rehén para que los Aliados se rindieran, o sólo… sólo lo hacía por molestar?

-Ludwig… quítate. –María trató de empujarlo con su mano libre, pero él la atrapó hábilmente.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Si dejas de aplastarme, sí.

Ludwig se puso de pie y ayudó a María a levantarse del piso. Ella se sacudió las ropas y luego, con los brazos en jarras, preguntó:

-¿Hablaremos aquí?

-Claro que no, esta es mi base militar y hablar aquí contigo equivaldría a una traición. Así que si no te molesta… -Ludwig sacó de un bolsillo una tira de seda negra. María levantó una ceja.

-Yo no le voy a eso, Ludwig.

-¿Qué qué? ¡Pero si yo jamás…! Bueno… olvídalo. Es por seguridad. –sin darle más tiempo de protestar, Ludwig le vendó los ojos y luego, cuidadosamente, la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar fuera del campamento. Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, sólo se escuchaba el crujido de sus pasos y el murmullo del aire entre los árboles, y luego, ambos se detuvieron bruscamente, y Ludwig le quitó con cuidado la venda de los ojos a María.

-Oh… -murmuró ella. Habían llegado a un prado rodeado de magníficos árboles de gran tamaño, todo cubierto de un tierno pasto que le había ganado la batalla a la nieve hacía poco, a juzgar por los montoncitos blancos que aún se agrupaban en algunos tramos. Era un paisaje tranquilo y bonito, comparado con lo que habían estado viendo durante semanas anteriores, y María sonrió; había algo en aquél prado que le parecía vagamente familiar, quizá era por el pasto tierno tan parecido al de sus valles, o porque aquéllos mismos árboles crecían en las altas y heladas montañas de su norte. –Es precioso este lugar…

-Hmm… sí, supongo… -contestó Ludwig torpemente.

-Y es todo tuyo.

-No… ahora no.

-¿Cómo que no? –María lo miró, extrañada.

-Ahora es de… nosotros.

La mexicana lo comprendió. Era cierto, ahora que Ludwig estaba casado con… con Eva, aquél prado era propiedad de dos. Sin quererlo, María hizo un gesto de abatimiento, y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, cruzándose de piernas y tratando de fingir que no le importaba.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó en tono cortante. Ludwig suspiró, se pasó una mano por los cabellos acomodándolos mecánicamente, y luego adoptó su serio semblante marcial y dijo fríamente:

-Quiero hacer una tregua con tus amigos.

-¿Y porqué tienes que discutir eso conmigo? Y secuestrándome, además.

-María, por favor…

-Nada de por favor, hombre, que estamos en guerra y tú vienes y me secuestras tan tranquilo como si te estuvieras… no sé… robando una enchilada… Ahora que lo pienso –añadió con voz más débil –se me antojó una enchilada.

-¡México! –María se volvió para encarar a Ludwig. –Como dijiste, estamos en guerra, y estamos discutiendo un asunto muy importante. Debido a que tú y yo somos la causa de este conflicto, necesitaba hablar contigo primero para conocer tu opinión.

-¿No será que lo que no quieres es que Francis meta su cuchara otra vez? –preguntó la mexicana, levantando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica. Ludwig desvió la mirada.

-En parte sí… y en parte, como ya dije…

-Nosotros comenzamos el conflicto. Sí, te escuché. –María dio unas palmaditas en el pasto al lado suyo, sonriendo indulgente. Ludwig se cruzó de brazos fingiendo no haber notado nada, pero la mirada pesada de la latina le cayó encima con tanta insistencia que, resignándose, se sentó a un lado suyo, casi abrazándose las rodillas. -¿Porqué siempre terminamos así, Ludwig?

-¿Terminamos cómo?

-Peleándonos. Desde que nos conocimos, ¿te acuerdas? Yo siempre me llevaba bien con Gilbert pero contigo… me daba miedo acercarme…

-¿Porqué?

-¿Tú porqué crees? –María suspiró. -¿Crees que sea un castigo? Digo… tal pareciera que estamos condenados a querernos… y luego a detestarnos y perdonarnos y fingir que somos dos extraños.

-Hmm… -el alemán agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. –Esto jamás hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras echado de tu casa, ¿sabes?

-Y eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras bombardeado ésos buques.

-Eso tampoco hubiera pasado si tú no…

-¿Si yo no qué? ¿Qué diablos hice yo para que te enojaras así conmigo? Te vendía todo lo que necesitabas, ¿no? Te dejaba ir y venir tranquilamente sin preguntarte nada, ¿no? ¡Dime entonces porqué, Ludwig!

-María…

-¡¿Porqué?!

-¡Porque le estabas vendiendo al tonto ese de Alfred! –estalló Ludwig. -¡No lo entendía en ese momento y aún no lo entiendo! ¿Porqué te resignas a vivir para él, a trabajar y sangrar por él? ¿Quién demonios es él para que le sirvas de ésa manera?

María abrió la boca para protestar, pero no produjo ningún sonido. Sus mejillas perdieron velozmente color, sus ojos se apagaron y todo su rostro adquirió un matiz oscuro, triste; se mordió los labios, y suspiró.

-Es mi… mi tekojtli. –desvió la mirada, parecía morirse de vergüenza. –Mi nantli me lo explicó hace muchos años… me dijo que un tekojtli debe cuidar de ti y a cambio le debes su obediencia porque al fin y al cabo… eres de su pertenencia… No es que yo quisiera, pero… -sonrió con tristeza. –estoy literalmente chingada por él.

-Ah, sí… -contestó Ludwig. Se le había olvidado ese detalle, el verdadero significado trágico de la palabra preferida de la mexicana, pero lo que nunca olvidaría es que aquélla muchacha a la que él y su hermano le dedicaron tantos años para hacerla fuerte, había sido tomada ya antes, a la fuerza, convertida de doncella a mujerzuela del mayor imbécil del mundo. Apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo, cómo odiaba pensar en aquello.

-A su modo, Alfred tiene sus buenos momentos conmigo… no es que sea malo, es que sus jefes son igual de idiotas y ambiciosos que los míos, la única diferencia es que a los suyos les gusta…

-Lastimar a otros. –terminó Ludwig. –En especial a ti y a tus… medios hermanos, ¿cierto?

-Ludwig, ¿porqué crees que quiero tanto a Iván? –al escuchar esas palabras, el alemán volvió la cabeza a un lado, un poco molesto. –Cuando él era poderoso, me protegía a mí y a mis hermanitos de Alfred. Recuerdo que… a veces me visitaba y platicábamos sobre nuestras cosas, y nos dábamos cuenta que los dos habíamos tenido que soportar los abusos de otros antes de poder crecer, y desde entonces, jamás hemos tenido ningún lío.

-Sí, entiendo… -gruñó Ludwig, hundiendo un poco la cara tras sus rodillas. Perfecto, lo último que le faltaba, que el lunático bebedor de vodka fuera un "modelo a seguir" para María… ¿qué faltaba, que le dijera que Arthur era cocinero estrella y que Feliciano debía ser nombrado General en la próxima batalla?

Las tibias manos de María lo tomaron del rostro y lo obligaron a levantar la mirada. Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Iván es un buen amigo… pero nada más.

-¿Ah… sí? –el alemán se desconcertó. –Ah, pero Arthur y Francis me dijeron…

-¡Qué! ¿Les crees sus chismes a ésos dos? ¿Qué no aprendiste nada? –se dio una palmada en la cara. –Por amor de Dios, Ludwig, te siguen viendo la cara ese par de…

-Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera? –protestó el otro muy ofuscado.

-Confiar en mí. Ya sé que está difícil por todo lo que ha pasado pero…

-¿Confiar? ¿Y cómo voy a confiar si te veo todo el rato colgada del brazo del ruso ése?

-Bueno, bueno… ¿te digo algo? Yo les hice pensar a Arthur y Francis que Iván y yo… ya sabes. –las mejillas de la mexicana enrojecieron. –Como ya sé que no te cae bien pensé que era una buena venganza… por haber faltado a mi fiesta del 6 de enero.

-María, yo habría asistido a tu fiesta si me hubieras invitado, y lo sabes.

-¡Pero es que sí te invité! ¡Te envié una postal en Año Nuevo!

-Yo no recibí… -los ojos de Ludwig se abrieron como platos. –… la postal… -de pronto recordó una escena que, hasta entonces, no le había dado importancia: la mañana de Año Nuevo encontró a Eva muy ocupada revolviendo los leños de la chimenea… y de ella provenía un exquisito aroma de chocolate y vainilla que sólo podía pertenecerle a la mujer que, de brazos cruzados, lo observaba ahí mismo. –Mein Gott…

-¿Por fin te acordaste, o qué?

-Eva… -murmuró desconcertado.

-¿Qué, ella qué?

-Ella debió recibir el correo la mañana de Año Nuevo… ¡ay, soy un idiota!

-Detengan la prensa, Alemania aceptó su estupidez. –comentó María con ironía.

-Mira, dejemos este asunto por la paz y dime si tú deseas firmar la tregua.

-¿Yo? Pues… yo la verdad… no soy muy asidua a las guerras, ya sabes… tengo mis propios problemas y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de pelear con alguien por una tontería. Pero los demás no sé si quieran…

-Si tú quieres, yo detendré a mis tropas y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa si los otros…?

-Esto no es de "todos", María, esto es tuyo y mío y no se tienen porqué meter los demás, ¿sí? –Ludwig la miró con seriedad. –Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y conmigo será siempre entre nosotros dos, ¿entendiste? Siempre ha sido tú y yo, y siempre será así…

-Ludwig… -balbuceó la mexicana.

Del otro lado del campamento, mientras tanto…

-¡Ve… hermano, no debemos hacer eso! ¡Ludwig se enojará!

-Que se vaya al diablo ese macho patatas, deja de besarle los pies como si fuera un santo. –gruñó Lovino mientras abría unas cajas. –Pásame un fósforo.

-No, hermano… no te puedo dejar eso.

-¿Qué, vas a pelear conmigo? No seas idiota, Feliciano.

-Ve… ve… ¡claro que pelearé! –Feliciano levantó sus puños haciendo una mueca "furiosa" aunque se veía realmente cómico.

-Maldición. –masculló Lovino. –Bueno si eso quieres…

De vuelta con Ludwig y María, las dos naciones discutían en voz alta.

-¡He dicho que no, Ludwig, te lo prohíbo!

-Pero piensa en lo bien que te iría…

-Ludwig, es mi tequila y es mi agave.

-Vamos, piénsalo… una exportación de tu bebida a mi casa sería beneficiosa, tú tendrías dinero y yo…

-Y tú tendrías valor líquido para cantar. –la mexicana empezó a reírse, el asunto de la canción de Ludwig siempre le daba risa. –Bueno, está bien, pero eso lo discutiremos luego.

El alemán sonrió victorioso.

-Ay, María, no que no querías, te andabas haciendo la mula…

Lo próximo que supo es que el puño de la mexicana se estrelló con un fuerte coscorrón en su cabeza. Ludwig ahogó un grito de dolor.

-¡Oye, porqué…!

-Ludwig, con una fregada, teniendo yo tantas canciones bonitas en mi haber tenías que aprenderte la letra de ése porquería. No tienes remedio, hombre, primero aprende poquito de cultura y luego…

María se quedó a mitad de la frase, no porque quisiera, sino porque el alemán la había silenciado con un beso. Ludwig se separó rápidamente de ella, mirándola con una mezcla de vergüenza y duda, esperando no recibir un golpazo espectacular o una sarta de hermosos mexicanismos altisonantes como respuesta. Pero lo único que María hizo fue susurrar de un modo ligeramente provocador:

-Ah, Ludwig…

En ése momento, en el campamento del Eje, Feliciano rodaba por el suelo gimoteando mientras su hermano, victorioso, sacaba varias bengalas de tamaño especialmente grande y los encendía con unos fósforos, haciéndolos estallar en el cielo llenando todo de un remedo de fuegos artificiales. Haciendo caso omiso de esa rareza, Ludwig atrapó en sus brazos a María y la besó, un beso arrebatado y desesperado, pero no la desesperación salpicada de rencor y angustia como cuando besaba a Eva, sino la desesperación del amante que no ha podido estar cerca de su ser querido en mucho tiempo, y que sabe también que una vez más no habrá de verle hasta quién sabe cuándo. María, dócilmente, se abrazó a él acariciando sus cabellos y dejándose llevar, jamás nadie la había tratado así, con tanta ternura y a la vez tanta pasión, sentimientos que le parecían sólo un sueño cuando recordaba la fatalidad sufrida tanto tiempo atrás con Alfred y que estuvo a punto de padecer con Francis. Supo en ese beso que se había equivocado, Ludwig no era de Eva, Ludwig era suyo. Su Ludwig, su Alemania, y ella era su México, y deseó haberlo sido siempre.

-Ludwig… -suspiró cuando se separaron, todavía abrazándose a él.

-María… mi María… -jadeó él, dando pequeños besos en los labios de la mexicana.

-Sí… tu María… tuya… -gimió ella, abalanzándose sobre él y besando a Ludwig en donde podía, en las mejillas, en los labios, en su cuello… Luego se separó con brusquedad de él y se retrajo, abrazándose las rodillas y con las mejillas coloradas.

-María… ¿qué tienes? –preguntó Ludwig, sintiéndose como niño al que le han negado un capricho.

-No soy juguete de nadie, Ludwig. Que sea menos fuerte que otros no quiere decir que puedan tratarme como quieran.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora, eh?

-No te hagas tonto. –lo miró con los ojos cristalizados, llenos de lágrimas rabiosas. –Tú tienes a tu esposa, que por más que me odie te adora a ti, y no voy a ser tan maldita como para creer que tú…

-¿Crees que no puedo amarte? –preguntó él con resentimiento.

-Te casaste, ¿sí? Tienes que cumplir un compromiso… y no te hubieras casado si no quisieras a Eva.

-¡Pero María…! –desesperado, Ludwig la tomó de los brazos. –Yo no amo a Eva, me gusta, sí, es preciosa y encantadora y sé que sólo desea ser feliz, pero no la amo… ¿entiendes? Yo creí que con el tiempo podría amarla, pero no pude, porque siempre estaba tu fantasma ahí yendo y viniendo en los momentos menos adecuados… -desvió la mirada con pena. –Lamento mucho lo que hice, debí pensar con más cuidado antes de actuar, pero…

-Pero estabas molesto y en una situación imposible, y yo lo sé. –María negó tristemente con la cabeza. –Todos lo escuchamos, y… debes cumplir tu promesa a como dé lugar, Ludwig.

-María…

-¿Desde cuándo el gran Alemania huye de una misión?

-Desde que por mi misión hice llorar a México.

María abrió la boca, desconcertada. Ludwig parecía devastado, expresar tantas emociones de golpe le costaba mucho trabajo, especialmente aquéllas que le parecían mucho menos útiles. Con ternura, la mexicana le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Tú jamás me harás daño, Ludwig, jamás.

-María… -comenzó el alemán, pero ella lo silenció colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Debes cumplir tu promesa, Ludwig.

-Pero… tú… yo…

-Yo te amaré siempre, ¿entiendes? Siempre. ¿Sabes porqué, Ludwig? Porque eres el único que me ha cuidado, que me ha educado, que me ha hecho sentir como si valiera la pena a pesar del mundo y a pesar de los problemas. Y jamás, te repito, jamás dejaré de amarte.

-María, yo…

-Alemania. –dijo ella con voz seria. El aludido suspiró y adoptó su postura marcial, asintiendo seriamente.

-Está bien, cumpliré con mi deber.

-Así me gustas. –la joven se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la barbilla a Ludwig. Él la rodeó con un brazo y volvió a darle un beso tierno antes de soltarla.

-Te llevaré de regreso a tu campamento y mañana hablaremos con todos. –dijo.

-Perfecto. Entonces… hasta mañana, Ludwig.

-Sí… hasta mañana.

El alemán tomó otra vez la cinta de seda y la envolvió sobre los ojos de María; aprovechando su cercanía, hundió la nariz en el cabello de la mexicana, dejándose llevar por su tan adorado aroma, y luego depositó un beso lánguido en el cuello.

-Ludwig…

-Ya sé, perdona. Fue un lapso de debilidad.

-¿Alemania sintiéndose débil por México? Mis antepasados tenían razón, viene el fin del mundo…

Los dos se rieron, y echaron a andar por el prado.

…

Con Eva y Alfred refunfuñando por lo bajo, al día siguiente se firmó la paz entre los dos grupos combatientes –Francis firmó agradecido, no pensaba vivir un día más comiendo lo que preparaba María, y mucho menos lo que cocinaba Arthur –. Feliciano propuso hacer un banquete para celebrar la recuperada amistad, pero una mirada de su hermano lo silenció y apenas murmuró un "Ve… ve… ciao" antes de escaparse junto con Lovino. El resto se despidió secamente, como si nada hubiera pasado; Eva, con un gesto de superioridad, miró a María y dijo:

-Al menos mi esposo tiene más sentido común. Detener la guerra es lo más prudente.

María hubiera querido decirle que eso era cosa de Ludwig y de ella misma, pero eso hubiera provocado que la guerra estallara otra vez, y se redujo a contestar:

-Tienes razón, Eva, qué gusto ver que alguien del Eje tiene un poco de cerebro, ¿no?

La argentina se dio vuelta muy ofendida, golpeando a María en el rostro con su maltrecho cabello.

-Vámonos, Ludwig, necesito darme una larga ducha.

-Sí, ya voy. –el alemán se inclinó hacia María, pero ella lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Adiós, Ludwig. –dijo ella lo más tranquila posible.

-Eh… adiós, María, que tengan un buen viaje.

-Gracias. –la joven se volvió y echó a andar. Iván apareció a su lado de pronto y le ofreció su brazo, caminando juntos hacia la fría frontera rusa.

-Iremos a ver los girasoles, ¿da? –preguntó Iván.

-Da, Iván.

-Adiós, María… -musitó Ludwig, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Otra vez se le iba, y esta vez no podía correr tras ella. Cabizbajo, caminó tras Eva.

-Señor Ludwig, ¿le pasa algo? –preguntó Kiku.

-Sólo me siento cansado.

-Comprendo. ¿Y hay algo que pueda hacerlo sentir mejor?

-Sí… algo de descanso… y una taza de chocolate. –una sonrisa bastante curiosa se dibujó en los labios del alemán. Una taza de chocolate sí que le haría mucho bien, pensó, y se sintió animado de nuevo. Algún día… algún día reuniría el valor suficiente para hacer lo que debía, y ése día no habría naciones histéricas ni italianos llorones, sólo estaría él, María, y el paisaje más alucinante y divino del mundo.

_**Hoy en las notas históricas y culturales, **__recordamos las políticas abusivas que impuso Francia a Alemania al final de la Primera Guerra Mundial que le valió una decadencia económica que duró varios años. Por otro lado, la palabra "tekojtli" significa "dueño" o "poseedor", y antiguamente, las mujeres que eran tomadas por la fuerza –entiéndase tristemente como violadas –a veces quedaban bajo la tutela de éste, pero esa práctica comenzó a caer en desuso y actualmente sólo en ciertas comunidades sigue siendo válido. Además, recordemos también el capítulo de Hetalia donde Inglaterra y Francia se ponen a correr rumores, de ahí que se me ocurriera que ellos fueran los primeros en empezar con el falso chisme. Ah, y la "canción" que le dice Ludwig a María se llama "La María" de Julión Álvarez XD por si quieren buscarla._

_Ahora sí, los comentarios:_

_**lupizBeilschmidt: **__Jajaja si ya sé XD pero así es la vida, muchos extranjeros se quejan de lo enchiloso de la comida mexicana. Hoy hubo más romance-drama, ojalá te guste._

_**Flannya: **__Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda jaja! Espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque no haya mucho Feliciano. Hoy puro Ger/Mex._

_**Bloom Medianoche: **__No hay nada más bonito que las guerras hetalianas, si todas las guerras fueran así el mundo sería otra onda._

_**Chocolat Bunny: **__No te pelees con Kiku, pobrecito. Jajaja, para mí lo que sucede es que Argentina es casi casi como Aimeé, la de "Corazón Salvaje", no es mala pero es mega caprichosa y se da a odiar. (Si no has visto la novela te la recomiendo, pero la versión con Eduardo Palomo y Edith González, porque las otras como que están un poco planas)._

_**Angelmex: **__el amor el amor…(8) jajaja! Intentaré hacer un poquitín de fanservice pero no te aseguro nada, porque para mí la relación USA/Mex siempre involucra un Dark!Alfred o_o no sé porqué, pero lo prefiero de ese modo porque me parece más dramático y real. Pues ahí tienes un poquito de romance y amor XD o amour como diría Francis._

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__¿Combate aéreo? ¡Querrás que Feliciano se estrelle a la primera! XD ok no, pero todo puede pasar. Sí, Alfred debería ser quien ordena, pero por alguna razón ese detallito lo ignoré, me pareció mejor hacer notar que los del conflicto eran María, Ludwig y en segundo plano Eva (que igual y sólo cumplió viboreándole a Ludwig pero en fin). Pues no, vivo apartadita del D.F pero como tengo conocidos en toda la república de ahí me enseño muchas palabras (ay, la bonita jerga nacional…), pero de todos modos gracias, y pues el temblor al parecer no estuvo tan fuerte como en otras ocasiones, espero que los que anden por allá estén bien. _

_Bueno, ahí les dejo un capítulo, hoy sí me pasé de empalagosa, espero no aburrirlos, pero ahora sí pasaremos a lo bueno: más celos, más escenas apasionadas, más FRUK (espero) y claro… mucho, mucho más._

_Sigan comentando, recuerden que cada vez que comentan, se añade un litro de lodo a una piscina para que Francis pueda gozar de una lucha en lodo de naciones latinas hermosas en bikini XD _

_NOTA: La * es porque el título y el capítulo en sí están basados en la canción de "La Despedida" de Shakira, pero si quieren más drama, léanlo mientras escuchan "Reverié en sueño" de la música instrumental de "Corazón Salvaje"._


	10. Chapter 10

10

Viejas Heridas

Todo había concluido, la guerra por fin había terminado, y del mejor modo posible, al entender de todos. Sin embargo, en las sombras tenues de la casa de Inglaterra, ocurría un evento mucho más diferente; dos altas figuras de cabellos rubios discutían a la luz de la luna un asunto por demás delicado.

-Pero… ¿qué no estamos ya un poco viejos los dos para éstas cosas, Francis?

-Oh, mon Dieu, ¡claro que no! Además, ya sabes lo que dicen, el amour no tiene edad.

-Sí, pero… demonios, es apenas una niña en comparación contigo y conmigo…¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Doscientos?

-Oh no, tiene más…unos cuatrocientos si no me falla la memoria.

-¿Lo ves? Es sólo una criatura… además Antonio nos caerá encima si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no tomaste eso en cuenta?

El francés dio un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de contestar:

-No lo tomaste en cuenta tú cuando lo traicionaste para darle armas a su hija cuando se independizó de él.

-¡Eran tiempos distintos y él era un idiota que no me dejaba hablar con ella! –saltó Arthur muy ofuscado.

-Quizá no quería por miedo a que le hicieras algo…

-¡Sólo por la vez ésa en que amenacé con llevármela si no me entregaba sus joyas…!

-¡Oui! ¡Con razón te odiaba tanto, mon ami!

-No tuve remedio… el idiota de Alfred se la hubiera apropiado si yo no intervenía.

-Ah, pero… sí lo hizo.

Las dos naciones guardaron silencio, mirando fijamente sus bebidas. Cuando se habían enterado ya era demasiado tarde, y María se había vuelto una nación en extremo diminuta, al menos comparada con lo que fue antes de que Alfred metiera su despreciable mano en asuntos que no le venían.

-¿Sabes qué me parece raro, ami? –murmuró Francis, pensativo. –Mademoiselle Marie jamás mencionó nada luego de lo acontecido. Es como si… le diera igual.

-Pero no le da igual, idiota. Está muy, muy ofendida aún por lo que le pasó. Y la verdad es que míster hero no ayuda en lo absoluto con su actitud.

-Aún así siempre he creído que Marie es muy extraña. No hay muchas mujeres tan terribles como ella… ni tan bonitas… terribles y bonitas, como mi querida Jean D'Arc… oh, si Marie fuera como Jean D'Arc… -suspiró Francis.

-¿Si fuera, qué? –gruñó Arthur.

-J'ne se pas, Arthur, cualquier cosa en esta vida puede ocurrir.

-Bueno… pero volviendo al tema, insisto…

-¡Si vous plait, no seas tan orgulloso! Piensa, una nación joven, hermosa y con tanto potencial… en mis manos podría volverse la nación más… no sé… magnifique, quizá.

El inglés soltó una carcajada.

-¡Será igual de inútil que tus otros mocosos!

-¡Canadá no es ningún inútil!

-¿Cana… quién?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Tampoco mi pequeña Seychelles es una inútil!

-¡Es una isla, idiota, ella no puede hacer mucho!

-¡Te crees mucho porque te libraste del euro, mon ami! ¡Pero eso no te quita que seas un tonto hooligan!

-¿Qué… dijiste…?

Los dos se lanzaron a la pelea, pero no duró mucho, porque la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una risa alegre llenó la sala.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Así que peleando de nuevo!

-¡Alfred! –gritaron a la vez Arthur y Francis, separándose inmediatamente. El norteamericano entró con paso ligero.

-¿Porqué discutían? Creí escuchar el nombre de María en la conversación…

-¿Estabas espiándonos, idiota? –saltó Arthur, pero Francis contestó:

-Oui, estábamos viendo quien de los dos sería el más apropiado para casarse con mademoiselle Marie.

-Oh, en ese caso… -de pronto, Alfred mudó su mirada simplona por una fría y seria que no le auguró nada bueno a Arthur. –Yo podría casarme con ella.

-¡Ah, pero…!

-¡Oui, sería una buena idea…AAAGH!

Arthur había sujetado a Francis de la corbata y, con un fuerte tirón, se lo llevó a rastras lejos de Alfred, que aún sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Es que acaso estás loco? ¡A María no le agrada él!

-Pero… agh… mon cheri, él vive más cerca, sería conveniente…¡aaagh!

-¡Nada! Si no decidimos nada tendré que casarme yo con ella.

-¿Porqué? –saltó Alfred tras ellos. -¡A mí me agrada María, y no me molestaría casarme con ella! ¡Al fin y al cabo nada cambiaría entre nosotros!

-Excepto que debes tratarla con mucho tacto. –Arthur se cruzó de brazos. –Ella es una nación frágil, cualquier cosa idiota que le hicieras podría dañarla.

-Oh oui, Marie es como una bella rosa… -en ese momento, Francis sacó una rosa de quién sabe dónde y comenzó a acariciarla. –Tiene una fuerte tallo con fuertes espinas para protegerla, pero sus pétalos son tan delicados, tan suaves, tan perfumados que… -puso los ojos en blanco mientras olía con perturbadora obsesión la rosa. –Oh, oui, seguro que los pétalos de Marie son igual de perfumados… no tuve la oportunidad de revisarlos a fondo, pero…

-¡Calla! –Arthur le soltó un fuerte golpe en la coronilla. Francis, gimoteando, se apartó. –Como sea, Alfred, si piensas casarte con ella debes…

-¡Tomarla en brazos y llevármela!...Eso dicen las películas. –saltó muy contento el estadounidense.

-¡No, idiota! ¡Debes pedírselo con delicadeza, y si ella se niega pues…! Pues yo podría intentarlo… -Arthur sonrió seductoramente.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Nunca! ¡María es mía! –y Alfred salió corriendo del salón con la misma prisa con la que llegó.

-Se… ha vuelto loco… -susurró Arthur, desconcertado. –Mejor le llamamos a Iván para que esté alerta.

-¿Qué pasa entre Marie et Iván? –preguntó Francis.

-Es una larga historia… en la que yo me vi involucrado. –susurró Arthur con rencor.

-¿Y de qué trata la historia?

-Trata de una niñería, una mujer enojada y un maníaco que por quedar bien me sacó el susto de mi vida… -suspiró el inglés.

…

Sólo había un lugar en el mundo donde había aún más pleitos que en el G8, y ésa era la reunión cumbre de los Hermanos Latinoamericanos. Reunidos todos en casa de Martina –Costa Rica-, los latinoamericanos se gritaban entre sí, desesperados, cada uno en su personal jerga.

-¡Martín, déjate de pajas, que todavía tenemos mucho que discutir!

-¡No les entiendo! ¡Todos son unos abusivos!

-¡Mira quién habla, tú!

-¡Oigan, tengo hambre!

-¡Todos tenemos, cállate!

-Yo… yo quisiera saber si…

-¡No soy tu hermano menor!

-¡Que sí lo eres, hasta te llamas como yo!

-Yo quisiera que…

-¡Mais qué horror!

-¡No oigo, no oigo!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! –saltó de pronto la mayor, poniéndose de pie exasperada. Todos se callaron. –A ver, discutamos esto civilizadamente… ¿Paulo?

El brasileño se puso de pie. Era bastante más alto que la mayoría, y aunque había sido criado por Portugal todos lo consideraban su hermano.

-Bien… eu opino que a nossa prioridade es encontrar una manera de hacer ecología… y ganar dinheiro. ¿Qué piensan?

-Para ti está bien, con eso de que ya casi eres país de primer mundo… -gruñó por lo bajo Luis, sacudiéndose una mota de polvo de su bien arreglado poncho.

-Mais… -comenzó Paulo otra vez, cuando una muchachita de piel sonrosada y cabellos negros se levantó a su lado y comentó:

-Yo digo que lo más importante… es la belleza. –sonrió. –La belleza hace que el mundo sea hermoso… ¿verdad, María?

-Ay, Angélica… -la mexicana fingió demencia, pero notó que la venezolana la miraba con los ojos encendidos.

-La belleza… -continuó. –lo es todo.

-No soy tu hermano menor, José… -suspiró no muy lejos de ahí Daniel, mientras otro muchacho que guardaba cierto parecido con Antonio por tener los ojos verdes, lo pinchaba un poco con un dedo.

-Pero nos llamamos igual…

-Yo me llamo Paraguay…

-¡Pues con eso me basta! Serás mi hermano menor…

-¡Deja de molestarlo! –saltó una mujer morena vestida de verde. -¡Eres un aprovechado!

-¿Aprovechado yo? –gruñó el uruguayo. -¿Quién fue y quiso quitarme territorio, eh?

-No empiecen… pelear es malo…-susurró un muchachito que se parecía mucho a María. A su lado, una joven morena de ojos azules le dijo en voz aún más baja:

-Háblales más alto, porque creo que no nos oyen…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos comenzaron a gritar.

-¡El Chaco es mío!

-¡No soy tu hermano menor, carajo!

-¡Ecología!

-¡María, tú más que nadie sabes que la belleza es…!

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vamos a comer algo y luego seguimos!

-¡Cállate, Manuel!

-¡Pero tengo hambre…!

-¡Me están hartando todos! –chilló una mujer, levantándose con un pequeño rifle en las manos. Todos la miraron desconcertados. -¡Ahora cállense, están poniéndome de mal humor!

-Colombia se enojó otra vez… -suspiró un muchacho menudo a su lado.

-Valeria… baja eso, por favor. –ordenó María secamente. La colombiana la miró de mal modo y guardó su rifle. -¿Alguien más aquí trae un arma?

Todos negaron.

-Eh… yo… -dijo un joven moreno de ojos casi negros que estaba sentado a un lado de Martina. –Quisiera preguntar una cosa.

-Adelante, Martín. –repuso María.

-¿Dónde está Eva?

Las miradas pasaron de la silla vacía al puertorriqueño, que sonreía con inocencia. La mexicana, fríamente, contestó:

-Argentina tiene negocios urgentes ahora mismo y no pudo venir a la cumbre. ¿Alguna otra duda? ¿Qué no sea "cuando vamos a comer"? –añadió mirando de reojo a Manuel.

Luis alzó la mano de nuevo.

-¿Porqué no está? –preguntó.

Antes de que María pudiera contestarle, Manuel se puso de pie y gruñó:

-Porque es una traidora, weon, por eso.

El peruano hizo caso omiso y miró a Paulo.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-¡Pero te he contestado yo…! –protestó el chileno, muy ofendido.

-Eva… -susurró Paulo. –Nos abandonó… por seguir a Alemania.

Hubo un respingo general. Los murmullos comenzaron a resonar por toda la sala.

-¿Ludwig?

-Ésa weona se fugó con él.

-Tan calladita que se veía…

-¿Cuándo carajos fue callada, tú?

-Ah qué las…

-Pero yo pensé que Ludwig y María… -comenzó Cuba.

-Basta ya. –habló María. –Lo que nuestra… hermana… tenga o no tenga que hacer con el señor Beilschmidt no es cosa nuestra.

-¡Lo es si por su culpa nos vuelve a pasar algo! –saltó la muchacha vestida de verde, apretando los puños.

-No creo que te pase nada, Bolivia…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que nos hizo el superior de Alfred? ¡Me morí del susto cuando lo vi llegar con su risita de marica…!

-Todos nos asustamos. –murmuró Martina. Hubo un silencio terrible. Todos, alguna vez, habían sufrido de los atropellos del estadounidense, pero María, que había sufrido más directamente, le sorprendía ver a sus hermanos atemorizados por algo tan antiguo… y tan patético en comparación con lo que ella había padecido.

-Miren… -comenzó, pero Valeria la cortó de pronto.

-Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, María. Aunque claro… como a ti Alfred te quiere…

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que siempre hagas lo que él quiere y no lo que nosotros te pedimos?

-¡Intenta vivir un día a su lado para que veas lo difícil que es decirle no!

-¡Si tuvieras más valor…!

-¡No me hables tú de valor!

-Dejen de gritarse… -gimoteó uno de los muchachitos, el que hablaba con la voz tan débil como Mathew. María lo miró de reojo.

-Hermanito… -susurró.

-Bueno… ¿a qué horas vamos a comer, pue? –saltó Manuel.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! –de pronto, el peruano le cayó encima y trató de estrangularlo. -¡Piensa en algo que no sea comida, con una…!

-¡Les dije que no quería pleitos en mi casa! –gritó Martina.

-¡A ver, saca tu ejército para que nos corra! –le replicó Valeria.

El griterío aumentó.

-¡¿Es que nadie quiere pensar en la ecología?!

-¡…El Chaco!

-¡Me estás jalando el pelo, Ecuador!

-¡No soy tu hermano menor, por última vez!

-¿Porqué todos me aplastan?

-Hermana… hermana… -lloraba la niñita de ojos azules, mirando a María.

-¡Parecen nuevos…!

-¡Unos plomazos y a ver si no se calman!

-¡Mi jefe se va a molestar si me tardo…!

-¡Traidores en todos lados…!

-¿Alguien se acuerda de mí?

-¡Deja de ahorcarme, Luis!

-¡A VER! –un alegre botín rojo salió disparado al centro de la sala. María estaba roja de rabia. -¡A ver hijos de su chingada madre, o se aplacan o verdad de Dios que aquí les pongo una pinche bomba de chile en polvo pa' que se les baje lo sabroso! ¡¿ME OYERON?!

Todos guardaron silencio, incluso Valeria, que tranquilamente tomó el botín y se lo devolvió a la mexicana.

-Bien… -jadeó ella. –Bien… si quieren le seguimos a la reunión mañana a primera hora. Pero les juro que el primerito que empiece a pelear lo voy a poner a bailar "la tronadora", ¿entendieron?

-Sí. –contestaron vagamente al unísono. María salió de la sala rápidamente y el resto se miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Saben yo qué digo? –comentó de pronto Cuba. –Que éramos más felices cuando el tipo loco ése de la narizota y que siempre chupaba vodka nos cuidaba. ¿No creen?

-Ya… vámonos a comer. –protestó Manuel. Todos comenzaron a retirarse, quedando apenas una muchacha morena de pelo castaño que gritaba:

-¡Oigan, se olvidan de mí! ¡Soy yo, Honduras! ¿Qué nadie se acuerda de mí?

Un muchacho moreno parecido a Paulo, pero más bajo y de ojos verdes, la tocó en el hombro y sonrió.

-Yo sí me acuerdo.

-Gracias, Haití. –sonrió la hondureña.

María ya había vuelto a su casa, retorciéndose con los dedos el cabello. Cómo hubiera deseado que la reunión no terminara así, ellos siempre discutían, sí, pero cuando mencionaron a Eva… y a Ludwig…

-Basta. –se dijo en voz alta. No iba a permitir que aquello la deprimiera, era una nación libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por las intrigas de un país tan lejano… tan querido…

-¡Hey, Mary! ¡Jajaja!

La mexicana alzó la mirada. Había caminado mucho, porque ya estaba en la frontera de su casa, y del otro lado del muro le sonreía alegremente Alfred.

-Alfredo… ¿qué haces?

-Estaba esperándote.

-¿O sea que llevas aquí todo el día? –María lo miró con sorpresa.

-¡Jajaja, claro! ¡Los héroes somos muy decididos! –sin ninguna dificultad, Alfred saltó el muro y cayó al lado de María. Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. –Quería preguntarte una cosa muy importante.

-Ah… de acuerdo. –la mexicana se cruzó de brazos. -¿Y bien?

-Mary, my sweet Mary… -el estadounidense tomó con delicadeza su mano. -¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! –saltó ella de pronto. -¡Estás… estás loco! ¿Cómo voy a casarme contigo?

-Pues porque yo puedo cuidarte…

-No. No quiero. –María retrocedió, pero Alfred la sujetó más fuerte de la mano. –No quiero depender de ti… soy libre, ¿me escuchaste?

El estadounidense rió, pero no era su risa habitual, sino una carcajada fría, siniestra, que María ya había escuchado antes, décadas atrás.

-Pero Mary… ¡si tú siempre has dependido de mí! Si no fuera por mi causa estarías peor que los tres tontos que cuidaba Iván…

-No, Alfred. Si no fuera por ti yo sería más feliz. Tú… tú me quitaste mucho. –la mexicana inclinó la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios con furia. –Te llevaste mi hogar, mi oportunidad de desarrollarme… me has arrebatado muchas cosas, y yo no me quejo porque no tengo otro remedio. ¡Pero si por mí fuera…!

-Si por ti fuera, seguro que te habrías unido a Rusia en contra mía… ¿verdad? –murmuró Alfred con ponzoña. –Todos te han querido para ellos, pero sólo yo te he tenido, ¿lo olvidaste?

María tembló, pero lo miró con desprecio.

-No lo olvido. Yo nunca olvido, Alfredo. Así como nunca voy a olvidar eso… -señaló el muro de concreto. –Me usas como excusa para tus tratos malditos… usas a mi pueblo para que te sirvan y te tengan viviendo en la gloria, y después le dices al mundo que mis hermanos y yo somos unos pobretones criminales… ¡y tú sabes que no es así!

-Qué más da. –Alfred se encogió de hombros. -¿Te casarás conmigo, Mary?

-Jamás.

-Qué lástima… -Alfred la soltó y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. -¿Te acuerdas de Filipinas?

María palideció.

-Mi hermana…

-¿Recuerdas lo que le ocurrió? ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo está ahora? –el estadounidense acentuó su cruel sonrisa. –Podría ocurrirte lo mismo, María. Podría invadirte tranquilamente y obligarte a aceptar mi voluntad.

-¿Y de verdad crees que te lo voy a permitir? ¡Si no soy manca! Además… si me pones una mano encima te…

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien me lo recriminará? ¿Quién, tu hermana la loca del café o acaso el llorón de tu padre? Oh, Mary… -Alfred la sujetó de los hombros. –Olvidas que soy la nación más poderosa… y que con sólo una orden puedo hacerte añicos… y hacer de ti lo que siempre fuiste para mí, la más triste, belicosa y bella ramera de todo este lado del mundo.

-¡Hijo de perra! –siseó María, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de odio. Alfred se inclinó sobre ella y la besó violentamente, pero la mexicana le tiró una mordida tal que le hizo sangrar el labio.

-¡Aaah! –el estadounidense se retrajo, limpiándose la sangre. -¡Tú eres una…!

Rabioso, Alfred se precipitó sobre María, que dejó escapar un débil quejido de terror al tiempo que se cubría con ambas manos el rostro. Pero el golpe no llegó, y sólo escuchó un enorme fardo caer al piso. Cuando se descubrió la cara, creyó morirse de la impresión.

-¿Ludwig…?

El alemán, de pie frente a ella y con los puños apretados, miraba con desprecio al estadounidense. María no se atrevió a acercarse, la última vez que lo vio así de furioso fue el día que se gritaron en la sala de reuniones.

-Ése idiota jamás me ha caído bien. –murmuró Ludwig mientras relajaba los puños. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mexicana, que aún temblaba. -¿Estás bien?

-Ludwig… -el aludido la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes…

-¿Qué?

-Quería verte. –Ludwig suspiró. –Necesitaba decirte algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es sobre… lo de nuestros negocios? Si quieres podemos…

-No, María, es algo más. –los ojos azules de él se encontraron con los ojos rojizos de la nación latina. –Yo… quería agradecerte por aceptar el acuerdo de paz.

-No era necesario…

-Claro que sí. Quería…entregarte esto. –el alemán sacó de entre sus ropas un broche. María lo miró con curiosidad, y sintió un escalofrío. Era un broche precioso, que simbolizaba un águila con las alas retraídas, una corona en la cabeza y sujetando en sus patas un cetro y una esfera.

-Ludwig… ¿qué acaso no es…?

-Era de mi hermano, sí.

-¡Pero no puedo…!

-Claro que puedes. –Ludwig colocó con sumo cuidado el broche sobre el pecho de María. –Te lo has ganado. Ahora veo que eres mucho más valiente de lo que yo imaginé… de lo que muchos de nosotros imaginamos… y quisiera que lo aceptaras como un regalo de amistad. O como un indulto.

-¿Un indulto? –María ahogó una risa burlona.

-Sí… es decir, por si te lo preguntan. –el alemán se dio media vuelta. –Bueno… ya me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que hacer y… tengo que alimentar a mis perros… así que… hasta pronto, María…

Avanzó apenas dos pasos. Al tercero, la mexicana se le cruzó y lo rodeó rápidamente con los brazos, plantándole un beso en los labios. Ludwig abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido, pero se rindió y respondió con la misma adoración, sujetándola tiernamente de la cintura.

-México, mi amor… -susurró en su oído. La aludida sonrió.

-Tu México… ahora más que nunca. –y se besaron de nuevo. Lentamente, Ludwig se separó de ella, y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse ahí un poco más, poder hablar con ella, quedarse juntos toda la noche a la luz mística de aquélla luna que parecía brillar sólo en la casa de ella…

La mexicana lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a descansar.

-Un momento. –se detuvo y miró a su espalda, junto al muro. Había algo extraño ahí, algo que faltaba. Cuando se dio cuenta sintió un escalofrío. -¿Y Alfred?

_**¡Y comenzamos con las notas! **__El pleito México-Rusia-Inglaterra que Iggy mencionó fue cuando Rusia intervino en la controversia con Belice allá por el siglo XVIII. Ahora vamos con *redoble de tambores* ¡los latinoamericanos! ¿Valeria y María? Hay que recordar que lamentablemente Colombia y México tienen problemas de narcotráfico, así que no vi mal en que compartieran el mismo carácter agresivo. ¿Paraguay y Uruguay? Bueno, como se llaman "casi" igual el chiste de los hermanos se cuenta solo, como con Costa Rica y Puerto Rico (a.k.a Martina y Martín). ¿Bolivia enojada con Uruguay? Hace tiempo tuvieron una pelea por un asunto de un territorio conocido como El Chaco, que aunque se había reconocido como perteneciente a Uruguay, Bolivia había tratado de apoderarse de una parte de éste. ¿Perú vs Chile? Otra pelea por delimitación marítima (como que eso pasa muy seguido XD). ¿Venezuela y su obsesión por la belleza? Una gran cantidad de "miss Universo"'s son venezolanas, y lo de comentarle a María que ella entendía su concepto de belleza lo hace por referencia a Lupita Jones y más recientemente a Ximena Navarrete. Los países pequeños que hablan en voz bajita y que le dicen "hermana" a María son Guatemala y Belice. Brasil, candidato a potencia mundial dentro de unos dos o tres años, ha apostado mucho a la tecnología ambientalista (de ahí su necedad con la ecología). ¿A qué se refería Bolivia con lo de pelearse con Estados Unidos por culpa de Alemania? Sucede que durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el presidente de EUA ordenó a los países latinoamericanos a acceder a un programa de deportación de alemanes que vivieran en sus territorios con el fin de evitar la "amenaza nazi" y Bolivia, junto con otros países de Centroamérica y Sudamérica, sufrieron de dicho programa (México, Brasil y Argentina se negaron junto con algunos otros). ¿Rusia defendiendo a latinoamérica? Durante la Guerra Fría muchos países tuvieron contacto con el comunismo, entre ellos se destacan (obviamente) Cuba, Chile y en menor grado México, aunque fue el –ejem- principal conector entre la Unión Soviética y Latinoamérica. ¿Honduras y Haití? Honduras aún lucha por destacarse en las cumbres, y Haití con ojos claros se debe a que –recordemos- fue colonizado por Francia (ése Francis esparciendo amor por todo el mundo XD)._

_¡Ahora, los comentarios!_

_**Lupizbeilschmidt: **__qué bueno que sufras (¿) nah, no te creas XD buscaré esa canción, prometidísimo._

_**Piper Miko: **__¡Claro que por supuesto que no es el último capítulo! Aaah, Alemania sentimental es tragicómico, lo sé, pero si no esta cosa no serviría XD Estaría bueno que Citlalli se apareciera, sí… tengo planes para eso._

_**Guest: **__Hmmm… tribal, no se me había ocurrido. Los Italias son únicos, le ponen la comedia hasta a lo más trágico, por eso los adoro, jejeje._

_**Chocolat Bunny: **__Muajajajaja, Rusia y Alemania… suena excelente… Jajaja las telenovelas son cosa obligada al menos una vez en la vida, créeme._

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__Como diría J. K. Rowling, empiezo a temer que se encariñen con la antagonista O_O lamento decirlo pero Eva no tiene mucho futuro que digamos. Te daría un spoiler pero mejor te dejo con la duda, muajajaja. Pero recuerda que aquí, por más en paz que estén nunca, repito, NUNCA se tratarán como gente decente._

_**Flannya: **__La leyenda urbana de los buques es precisamente la pieza clave para el descenlace (ups, spoiler XD). Oooh pobrecito Francis, no seas malo con él, jajajaja!_

_Bueno, por hoy los dejo, el próximo capítulo promete más. Más romance, más acción, más países latinoamericanos y ¿porqué no? Más Francis, que la verdad se ocupa mucho. Dejen reviews, porque con cada comentario que dejan, se cooperan para poner una mini cafetería adentro de las cumbres latinoamericanas (digo, pa' que no parezca escuela media superior: "¡Tengo hambre!" XD si, eso gritábamos todos)._


	11. Chapter 11

11

Liebhaber Nacht

La mano, pequeña y blanca, descargó un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, mientras la mujer jadeaba, rabiosa, sin importarle que sus largos y hermosos bucles estuvieran encrespados.

-¡Estás mintiendo! –gritó. -¡Es mentira, dime que no es cierto!

El hombre, alto y rubio, sonrió despectivo.

-Jajaja… no, Eva, no es mentira. Yo mismo los vi con mis propios ojos. –suspiró. –María, mi preciosa vecina, abrazada a tu esposo en medio de la frontera. No sé qué hayan hablado porque no los escuché muy bien que digamos, pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó Eva, anhelante.

-Pero yo imagino que era algo muy íntimo e importante, porque yo los vi muy cercanos… y personales. –añadió, sonriendo malicioso. La argentina creyó morir, ¿de verdad Ludwig, SU Ludwig, quien le había jurado amor en un altar, estaba engañándola? Y peor aún, ¿la engañaba con ésa sucia marimacha de María? Tenía que ser una broma de Alfred, pensó, no había otro remedio, Ludwig jamás… ¿O sí?

-Alfred… por favor, sé sincero. –murmuró. –Si estás bromeando…

-No bromeo con éstas cosas, my darling. Jamás bromeo. –contestó el estadounidense, bajando su voz hasta casi lo imperceptible. –Sería de muy mal gusto hacerte tal cosa.

-¿Y porqué no lo harías? Yo no significo nada…

-Exacto. Tú no, pero María…

-Ah, claro. –Eva asintió lentamente. –Había olvidado eso… Ella te gusta, ¿verdad?

-That's right… y no me parece que esté refugiándose en brazos de otro imbécil. Cuando creí que estaba con Iván… ah, pero no, no es una buena idea hacer un escándalo cuando de Rusia se trata, y al final resultó que sólo eran buenos amigos. –Alfred se encogió de hombros. –Sin embargo, ahora las cosas son distintas, y no pienso aceptarlas tranquilamente.

-Te entiendo, Alfred. –Eva estiró una brazo y tomó la mano de Alfred entre la suya. –Gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo.

-¡Jajaja! Eso es lo que hacen los héroes. –contestó el otro muy animado. Eva le dirigió una sonrisa cristalina y echó a andar lejos de ahí. Pues bien, se dijo, si ésa nacionsucha quería quitarle a su esposo, primero tendría que sufrir las consecuencias…

Al día siguiente, un gritito de felicidad brotó de los labios de Francis.

-¡Oh, mon Dieu! ¡C'est magnifique!

-No puedo creerlo… -gimoteó Arthur, con los ojos en blanco por la impresión. En medio del salón de juntas del G8, una gigantesca piscina llena de barro era llenada lentamente por dos grandes mangueras, y manejando la operación se encontraba Eva, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oh! –exclamó al verlos llegar, y dibujó una sonrisa maldosa. –Qué bueno que estaban aquí, comenzaba a temer que no llegaran… ¿Dónde está la… "encantadora" de María?

-Fue a una reunión con sus hermanos… llegará más tarde. –susurró el inglés, todavía desconcertado por aquélla extraña visión.

-Hmm… espero que no tarde mucho.

-Eva, mon cherié… -Francis se acercó a ella. -¿Para qué es la piscina?

-Creí que era obvio… quiero jugar a lucha en lodo.

-¡Oh sí! –bramó el francés lleno de alegría, corriendo por todo el salón con los brazos al aire. -¡Mi sueño se ha cumplido, merci beaucop mon Dieu!

Uno a uno, el resto de los miembros del G8 llegaron, lanzando exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¡Es mucho lodo, -aru!

-Esto es… impresionante.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Lucha en lodo! ¡Me encanta!

-¿Saben? En mi casa si caemos en una gran zanja con lodo, podemos hundirnos y morir ahogados… kol kol…

-¡Ve… ve…!

-¡Eva! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Oh, Ludwig! –la aludida se acercó al alemán, echándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo con prontitud. –Sólo quería divertirme un rato… Y al parecer a tus amigos no les molesta, ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamaron al unísono Francis y Alfred, mientras el resto se debatía entre sus respectivas reservas y el deseo un poco enfermizo de ver a las dos naciones agarrándose a golpes en el lodo, sólo por morbosa curiosidad.

En ése momento, se oyó un fuerte golpe y la puerta se abrió. El pequeño Mathew iba adelante, musitó un "buenos días" casi inaudible y luego desapareció, sin prestarle atención a la piscina de lodo, y tras él un poco despeinada y jadeando por la carrera, estaba María.

-Lamento la tardanza, es que… -la mexicana se frotó los ojos antes de fijarlos otra vez en el centro de la sala. -¿Qué chingados es eso?

-Es una piscina de lodo, corazón. –contestó Eva, mirándola desafiante y con una amplia sonrisa. –Pensé que los caballeros estarían demasiado estresados, ya sabes, con tantas juntas y negocios y cosas que hacer, así que decidí darles un ameno espectáculo no sangriento para que ellos se recreen mirando y nosotras, bueno, descargando energía.

-Oh lala… -gimió Francis, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

María se cruzó con fuerza de brazos.

-¿Nosotras, quimosabi?

-Nosotras… ¿o ves otra chica en éste salón, María?

-¡Ve… ve… a mí me confundieron con una chica cuando era pequeño! –saltó Feliciano, agitando alegre una mano antes de que Ludwig lo silenciara con un fuerte coscorrón.

-Además del travesti Feliciano… -continuó Eva. -¿Pasa algo, María? ¿No te sientes cómoda sin ropa enfrente de tanta gente?

-No me gusta que me juzguen por mi apariencia… -gruñó la aludida y recordando con infinita nostalgia a todas las grandes mujeres de su pasado: Sor Juana, Leona Vicario, Frida Kahlo… mujeres grandiosas que le hacían sentirse orgullosa.

-¿No será que no quieres que vean lo fea que eres?

-¡Fea! –saltaron todos. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio mientras María, rabiosa, miraba fijamente a Eva y decía:

-Pues si quieres guerra, querida, guerra tendrás.

-¡Excelente! –sin mucha dificultad, Eva se deshizo de su vestido y lo tiró a los pies de Ludwig, que se sonrojó un poco mientras Francis, animado, chiflaba en dirección a la argentina, mientras Iván hacía caso omiso y el resto seguía debatiéndose en un silencio anhelante.

-Siendo sincero… -susurró Kiku. –No estoy acostumbrado a los estándares de belleza en Occidente y me parecen un poco obscenos.

-Es porque tus mujeres son muy pequeñas, ami. –replicó Francis que estaba rojo como tomate. –Pero las latinas son tan… deliciosamente… maravillosamente…

-¡Calla, idiota! –gruñó Arthur, demasiado frío para sentir atracción alguna por la bella argentina, que paseó su escultural figura embutida en un bikini de dos piezas de color dorado.

-Bueno, María, muéstrate al mundo. –replicó ella, sonriendo maliciosa.

-¡Como quieras! –la mexicana le dio un fuerte tirón a su rebozo y luego, con manos rápidas, se deshizo de su falda y de su blusa, quedando al descubierto su ropa interior blanca. Fue más de lo que las naciones pudieron soportar y Francis se tuvo que llevar una mano a la nariz para detener el sangrado.

-¡Oh mon Dieu! –exclamó bastante excitado. -¡Estoy en el cielo!

-Qué… -aru, -aru, -aru… -tartamudeó Wang. Kiku se ruborizó y dijo con voz débil:

-La señorita México es muy bonita…

Iván era el único que sonreía con total calma. Feliciano empezó a parlotear en italiano cosas perfectamente incomprensibles mientras lanzaba manotazos y Arthur, que hasta ese momento no había tenido ninguna dificultad, trataba de no poner los ojos en blanco, pues a decir verdad, María siempre le había despertado un fuerte interés, y la visión de ella tan "al descubierto" estaba haciéndole estragos.

-Oh God, help… -susurró. Ludwig perdió los estribos y empezó a gritarles a las dos mujeres, mientras un fuerte color rojo se extendía por sus mejillas y trataba de no fijarse en lo extremadamente revelador de las prendas de la mexicana.

-¡Basta, las dos! ¡Están haciendo el ridículo exhibiéndose de ésta manera! ¡Ustedes no tienen porqué hacer estos desmanes sólo por el gusto de ellos, así que tomen sus ropas y vístanse lo más aprisa que puedan!

-Ludwig, cariño, no estés celoso. –contestó Eva con voz melosa. –Sólo estamos aquí, divirtiéndonos un poco, ¿acaso te molesta?

-¡Sí!

-¿Te molesta verme sin ropa?

-¡Ja! ¡Bueno, nein! ¡Digo, Ja! ¡Nein! ¡Yo…! ¡Aaaah! –desesperado, el alemán se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y les dio la espalda. -¡Sólo vístanse y ya!

-Claro que no, María y yo somos naciones latinas y creemos en la libertad… ¿cierto, María?

-Ajá. –la mexicana vigilaba de reojo a Francis, cuya hemorragia nasal no conocía fin y ahora su sangre se mezclaba con el río de baba que caía de su boca.

-Marie, mon cherie, fare l'amour avec moi se soir… -susurró.

-¡Cállate, pervertido! –le contestó la aludida. –Eva, terminemos esto de una vez, ¿quieres?

-Claro… -sin pensarlo, la argentina la empujó a la piscina, con tanta fuerza que María no logró frenarse a tiempo y cayó de cara. Eva soltó una carcajada burlona. -¡Oh, María, mírate ahora! ¡Pareces el monstruo de la laguna negra!

-¡Cállate!

Una bola de lodo se estrelló en la cara de la argentina, con tan mal tino que se llenó la boca de la pastosa sustancia, y mientras tosía tratando de escupir el lodazal, María se limpiaba el rostro y se preparaba para lo que se venía.

-¡Arráncate, pues! ¿No que muy sabrosa?

Eva se lanzó a la piscina, y las mujeres se enredaron en una lucha grecorromana muy agresiva y rápida. A su alrededor, todos aplaudían y gritaban: Francis le había quitado su cámara a Kiku, grabando con sumo interés la golpiza y murmurando palabras en francés que a todas luces eran piropos, Arthur no despegaba la vista sin saber ni qué hacer, Feliciano agitaba su bandera blanca recitando con alegría "¡Ve… ve… ve…!", Wang y Kiku, con gesto de suprema seriedad, se encontraban muy tiesos y serios todavía averiguando qué tenía de excitante aquél espectáculo, Alfred moría de risa y gritaba porras improvisadas para las dos mujeres, Mathew, a lo lejos y eclipsado literalmente por la imponente figura del silencioso y sonriente Iván, apenas murmuraba un débil "Vamos, María" antes de sumirse otra vez en un incómodo silencio. Ludwig, por su parte, miraba a través de sus dedos con la sensación doble de querer morirse de pena ajena y de, secretamente, estar disfrutando por fin de la visión de la mexicana con su esplendor de dama y sus modos de soldado.

-¡Quieta, mina, que te sentís re sarpada! –exclamó de pronto Eva mientras daba un ágil salto y le caía encima a María, que una vez más quedaba pecho a tierra, o mejor dicho cara a lodo. La argentina estalló en carcajadas. -¿Qué te pasa, ya andas fiaca?

-¡Eva! –murmuró Ludwig. Jamás había escuchado a la mujer proferir tantas groserías en una sola frase, eso siempre se lo dejaba a María, que balbuceó con la cara aún pegada al barro:

-¡Hasta para insultar vales madres! ¡Bájate!

Le costó trabajo, pero cuando logró desembarazarse de Eva, le cayó encima y le hizo una peligrosa llave, atrapándole los brazos con ambas piernas sentándose sobre su espalda y tirando del cuello de la argentina con ambos brazos.

-¡Suelta… loca…! –gimoteó con voz débil Eva.

-¡A ver si se te va quitando lo gallito, tú hija de…! –gruñó María con un destello asesino en los ojos.

Ludwig estaba a punto de gritarle para que soltara a Eva, cuyo rostro empezaba a ponerse de un feo color rojo, pero la argentina logró zafar un brazo y con él hizo lo único que podía: darle un tirón al sostén de María, obligándola a soltarse para poder cubrir su pecho. La mexicana se ruborizó porque tardó una fracción de segundo en reaccionar, tiempo suficiente para que Francis tocara su punto límite.

-¡Oh, sacre bleu! –exclamó antes de caer desmayado y con un rictus de felicidad impreso en el rostro.

-¡Muy bien, suficiente! –Ludwig dio unos pasos a la piscina y no sin mucha dificultad logró sacar de ahí a su esposa, empapada de pies a cabeza en lodo. Una vez más, toda la furia desapareció de su rostro y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-¡Oh, Ludwig, ésa tipa es una salvaje!

-¡Pero fuiste tú la que empezó! –le contestó María, que buscaba desesperada entre el lodazal su sostén. Arthur, un poco avergonzado consigo mismo, se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció para ayudarla a taparse. Con un gesto tímido, la mexicana tomó la chaqueta y se la anudó alrededor del pecho, cubriéndose hasta la altura de los muslos. Luego, salió de la piscina con gesto contrariado.

-Ludwig, por favor, ya vámonos. –rogó Eva, con el rostro afeado a causa del lodo. El aludido suspiró.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-¡Porque era necesario!

-¿Necesario dar tan despreciable espectáculo?

-Es una exhibicionista. –masculló María. Eva, con los ojos encendidos, se separó de Ludwig y la encaró.

-¿Y tú qué eres? ¡Sólo una triste gallina desplumada que se siente la gran cosa porque vives al lado del tonto más poderoso del mundo!

-¿Crees que eso es algo bueno? –saltó María. -¡Vive con él un mes sin volverte loca por sus constantes demandas y sus burlas ridículas, a ver que te parece!

-¡Y tú mejor vive sola como de costumbre sin meterte con los esposos de otras!

-¿De qué hablas, pendeja?

-¡Tú lo sabes muy bien, María!

Hubo un duelo silencioso de miradas entre las dos, mientras las otras naciones se miraban de reojo, desconcertadas y sin entender nada. Sólo Ludwig comprendió, de pronto, a qué se refería Eva. Con un gesto débil del brazo, la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

-Vámonos, Eva. –dijo débilmente. La mujer se sujetó a él, mirando con profundo desprecio a María, tan mal encarada como siempre, y ambos se alejaron. María miró hacia atrás, donde el silencio sepulcral dominaba la escena, y chilló rabiosa:

-¿Y ustedes que tanto ven? ¡Sáquense de aquí, que no es circo!

Todos salieron en silencio, Arthur y Alfred cargando al desmayado Francis, y María se quedó sola en el salón, mordiéndose los labios y rumiando su tristeza.

…

Silencio, oscuridad, calma. Sólo el eco del viento y el llamado de las criaturas rompían la nostalgia de la noche plagada de estrellas y de la luna llena que bañaba con su luz la habitación. Una mujer vestida con un blanco camisón, miraba el cielo nocturno con los codos apoyados en la ventana, pensando calladamente en quién sabe qué memorias perdidas y adoradas; un suspiro brotó de su garganta, cuánto hubiera deseado que alguien estuviera ahí, con ella, tocando su hombro…

-María…

Una mano tocó su hombro. La mujer reaccionó dándose media vuelta y soltándole un puñetazo en la cara al desconocido.

-¡Hijo de tu chingada…! Ludwig. –la mujer se sintió morirse de vergüenza cuando vio al alemán tirado en el piso. –Chin, perdón.

-No te disculpes… no debí hacer eso. –con cuidado, Ludwig se puso de pie. –Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Para qué? ¿No crees que ya tenemos problemas suficientes? –murmuró María con pesar.

-María… no tengo idea de cómo…

-Yo sí. Alfred.

-¿Alfred… crees que él…?

María asintió, dándole la espalda y clavando sus ojos en la luna.

-No es la primera vez… Alfred podrá parecer bonachón y tonto, pero cuando se trata de mí todo cambia. No lo reconocerían, es tan posesivo… y muchas veces es cruel… A veces temo que estoy adquiriendo mañas suyas. –una risa triste salió de su boca. –Es por él que me di cuenta de lo sucedido con los buques…

-¿Él te lo dijo? –preguntó Ludwig, desconcertado. María asintió.

-Estaban pasando bajo su radar cuando dijo que vio unos aviones alemanes caer y bombardearlos hasta hundirlos. No tienes idea… de lo furiosa que me sentí. –lo encaró. –Yo jamás te había hecho nada, Ludwig… aún me pregunto porqué lo hiciste.

-Eh… María, yo… Lo lamento. No pensé que fuera a hundir tus barcos, creí que eran de alguien más. –el hombre sacudió tristemente la cabeza. –Lo lamento, yo pensaba otra cosa… digo, las coordenadas del Pacífico eran tan…

-¿Del Pacífico? –saltó María con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, sí, lo siento…

-Ludwig… -la mexicana lo miró con el espanto retratado en su rostro. –Los buques que eran míos… no navegaban por el Pacífico, sino por el Atlántico.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó el alemán, retrocediendo. –Pero… entonces…

-Los buques que tú hundiste no eran los míos… ¡Oh no! –María se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. -¡Soy una idiota!

-María… ¿qué…?

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred hundió mis buques, no tú! ¡Lo hizo… para que yo me enojara contigo! ¡Y luego me convenció para que te echara de mi casa!

-¿Alfred fue la razón de que me sacaras? –Ludwig estaba boquiabierto. Claro, se dijo, María nunca haría algo tan bajo sin ningún motivo. Ahora todo lo veía claro, ella nunca lo odió, se molestó por culpa de una mentira… una mentira que a los dos les había costado años de rencor y abandono, y que por poco acaba con su frágil cariño.

-¡Ludwig, perdóname! –sollozó María, acercándose a él y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Ludwig. -¡Perdóname, yo no sabía…! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-María… -el alemán tomó con suavidad las manos de la latina y las llevó instintivamente a sus labios, besándolas repetidamente. La mexicana derramó apenas un par de lágrimas más, y luego miró simplemente, con los labios entreabiertos, a su querido acompañante.

Ludwig soltó las manos de María, y con prontitud la atrapó de la cintura para acercarla a él, y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó y comenzó a besarla desde la mejilla derecha, bajando por la suave línea de su quijada hasta llegar al cuello, que cubrió de besos y de pequeños mordiscos que provocaron un suave y ondulante gemido:

-¡Ludwig…!

Los dos se miraron con consternación. Sabían a lo que se exponían, conocían los riesgos perfectamente, pero qué más daba, ella era una nación muy liberal y no le importaba echar a la suerte su propia vida con tal de gozar del momento, y Ludwig era, a final de cuentas, un soldado, y estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla contra la lógica al menos por ésa ocasión. Así que sin prisa alguna, volvió a llevar sus manos a la cintura de ella, pero sujetándola con fuerza para llevarla sin dificultad hasta la cama. No la lanzó, sino que la dejó sentarse para luego, en un gesto muy extraño en él, arrodillarse frente a ella. María sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo la gran Alemania cae de rodillas frente a una nación en vías de desarrollo?

-Desde que ésa nación logró vencerlo. –contestó con su voz pausada y grave. Se abrazó a las piernas de María, acostando su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer, mientras apresuraba sus manos para levantar el camisón; cuando las rodillas de María quedaron descubiertas, llevó sus labios a ellas y las besó con ansiedad, y siguió haciendo los mismo con las piernas, y luego con la cara externa de los muslos.

-Ludwig… -murmuró María. El aludido levantó la mirada, y ella se inclinó, acariciando sus cabellos y luego plantándole un profundo beso en los labios, mientras sus manos deshacían hábilmente los botones de su camisa. Sin dejar de besarla, Ludwig se incorporó y usando su sola fuerza la empujó sobre el lecho, tomándola de la cadera con ambas manos hasta acostarla boca arriba en una postura más cómoda; con un gesto de animal de caza, se subió a la cama y anduvo a gatas hasta llegar a la altura de ella. María lo atrapó con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo ansiosamente mientras las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo por encima del camisón. Con suma prisa, la mexicana logró por fin quitarle la camisa, y se mordió gustosamente el labio inferior.

-Oh, wow… -dijo por lo bajo, riéndose con coquetería. Ludwig no perdió tiempo, y sin dejar de besarla en la boca y en el cuello, se deshizo de sus pantalones. María, con un gesto de candidez, llevó una de sus manos al sitio indicado, y acarició con delicadeza el sexo de su amante, que profirió un gemido lánguido. –Aún no hacemos nada y ya estás duro…

-Espera y verás. –gruñó él como respuesta. Sin ninguna piedad le arrancó literalmente el camisón, y tiró la prenda al suelo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra volvía a sujetarla de las caderas. Los ojos de él recorrieron el esbelto cuerpo de María, y sintió un estremecimiento en lo hondo del pecho; toda su hermosa piel tenía, aquí y allá, pequeñas cicatrices medio emborronadas, testigos de una vida de dolor y de guerras interminables que habían hecho mella en aquél tibio corazón. Sus dedos rozaron una cicatriz, aparentemente muy profunda, que tenía sobre el vientre y que dibujaba perfecto la línea fronteriza entre la casa de ella y la de Alfred. María se estremeció.

-Ludwig, por favor… -gimió, apartando la mano de él con toda prisa. Ludwig respondió acostándose sobre ella, acariciando su cintura y sus piernas con dedos ansiosos mientras besaba y lamía el cuello y los senos de María, que le respondía con lánguidos sonidos apasionados y con fuertes mordiscos y arañazos en los hombros y en la espalda, pero eso a él no le molestaba, de hecho sentía un curioso y vibrante placer interno al sentir las uñas o los dientes de ella clavándose en su piel. Con una rodilla, la obligó a separar las piernas para acomodarse mejor, rozando con insistencia su región contra la de ella.

La mexicana rodeó la cintura de él con ambas piernas, balanceándose ligeramente para evitar que él tuviera todo el control. Una suave risita brotó de sus labios cuando sintió algo bastante duro golpeteando con insistencia entre sus piernas.

-Esta noche Berlín no dormirá. –comentó con cierta ironía.

-Así es. –replicó Ludwig, que se incorporó un poco mientras tomaba la cadera de la joven con ambas manos, y una expresión un poco aterradora aparecía en sus ojos, la mirada de dominio y crueldad que tuviera en los tiempos del Reich, cuando era señor del mundo. –Y por lo que siento, el Distrito Federal tampoco dormirá.

-No…

Fue tan rápido que la asustó. Algo se deslizó dentro de ella con tanta brutalidad que las cicatrices de un pasado más terrible se tensaron en su interior, pero casi al punto una explosión breve y violenta de placer recorrió el cuerpo de ambos; María se estremeció, gritando a viva voz hasta que, jadeando, recuperó un poco los estribos. Ludwig tardó un poco más, era mucho más estrecha de lo que imaginaba, y apenas se sintió lo suficientemente seguro de moverse sin hacerle daño a su amante, lo hizo, primero con un suave tirón, y luego entrando una segunda vez con la misma salvajía.

Se les fueron los minutos en un arranque doble de brusquedad y cariño. Ya no se besaban, se comían los labios con desesperación, él la penetraba con suavidad y luego la cabalgaba con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándole gemidos tan fuertes que por momentos temía que el mundo entero los oyera, y ella a cambio no dejaba de clavarle las uñas en los hombros de tal modo que unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre aparecieron al cabo de un rato.

-México… -murmuró Ludwig, llevando sus labios a uno de los pechos de ella y jugueteando con su lengua sobre él. –Sé mía… sé mía por siempre…

-Sí… sí, por siempre. –gimió ella, balanceándose al mismo ritmo de carrera que él. Sintió un escalofrío en lo bajo de su vientre y supo que se avecinaba la tormenta. Él también lo sintió y decidió apresurar la marcha, tomándola firmemente de las caderas y embistiéndola con ferocidad. Ella gimió, él gritó y sintió que se venía al tiempo que ella. Agotado, la soltó y se desplomó sobre el pecho de María, con los ojos cerrados, temblando vivamente y jadeando.

Cariñosamente, María lo acunó en sus brazos y depositó un beso en su frente. Aquello, se dijo, había sido un millón de veces mejor de lo que, con su lamentable experiencia, hubiera imaginado.

-Ludwig… -murmuró, acariciando los dorados cabellos de su amante. Él, parpadeando, reaccionó y alzó la mirada, todavía con la febrilidad retratada en sus ojos azules.

-M… María…

Un beso breve, y luego se dejaron caer rendidos en la cama. Ella se acurrucó a su lado, él la atrapó entre sus brazos y se acomodó para dormir, hundiendo un poco la nariz en el fragante cabello de la mexicana.

-Ich liebe dich. –replicó, cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también, Ludwig. –contestó con voz débil María. Con un suspiro agotado, los dos se rindieron ante el sueño más profundo y dulce que jamás hubieran tenido, sin importarles lo que estaban apostando en ésos instantes ni en los peligros que se avecinarían. A pesar del mundo, por fin estaban donde debían estar. Juntos.

_**Notas y más notas, **__pues hoy sólo el detallito de que, según algunas fuentes, el famoso ataque a los buques petroleros no fue perpetrado por Alemania, sino por Estados Unidos para que México dejara de venderle petróleo a la potencia del Eje. En fin, cosas que pasan._

_Ahora sí, los comentarios, ¡ooooh sí!_

_**Flannya: **__¡Pues aquí tienes lindo lemon! No me resistí XD sí, Dark!Alfred es el mejor, con su amor posesivo por su vecinita del sur. Me temo que no habrá mucho Iggy/Mex u_u_

_**Chocolat Bunny: **__No le pegues a Francis, ya bastante sufre XD sí, me pareció justo que aparecieran los Latinoamericanos, porque con las cosas como van creo que vamos a ocuparlos. Rusia es un amor, espero hacer pronto un Rus/Mex *-*_

_**Bloom Medianoche: **__un secuestro de narcos sería muy irónico X3 porque a veces me da por pensar que Dark!María es una criminal bastante sanguinaria. Yummy, pastelito *-* jajaja._

_**The-Pierot: **__y le atinaste al tema musical del fanfic XD oh si!_

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__Vayamos por partes (como dice Jack el Destripador, jeje). Sí, todos quedamos de acuerdo que a María se le siente lo macho por más femenina que sea, digo, siendo una nación pequeña tiene que defenderse (ja, me acordé de Hungría). Lamento mucho lo de Alfred siendo malo, pero personalmente siempre he creído que detrás de su natural estupidez (por decirlo de algún modo) hay una cara doble que es mucho peor, y por desgracia a México le toca lidiar más con esa, ya sabes, la Intervención Norteamericana, el problema con el Tratado de Libre Comercio, la extracción ilegal de petróleo, "Rápido y Furioso", el muro… No, definitivamente no le tengo ningún cariño a Alfred x3 aunque en su defensa lo único que le pasa es que quiere a México pero no sabe cómo quererla y la maltrata un poco. Y lo de Inglaterra y Francia queriéndose casar… bueno eso ya es cuento viejo, pero esos dos países en el pasado siempre han intentado ser socios principales en comercio con México, y entre tratos al aire y sueños imposibles las relaciones de éstos tres son todo un cuento. _

_Pues ya saben, sigan dejando reviews y échenle un ojo a mis otros fanfics (sobre todo Instinto Paterno, que está muy abandonadito). Y recuerden, por cada review que dejan el Banco de Sangre dona un litro para que Francis no muera por culpa de sus nosebleads XD_


	12. Chapter 12

12

En el Palacio de Hielo

La mexicana, sin más, ya se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza, gimoteando:

-¿Para esto nos independizamos?

Una vez más, había reunión entre los latinoamericanos y la cosa iba de mal en peor. Uruguay y Paraguay seguían con su lío de nombres, Bolivia tenía una acalorada conversación con Colombia, que estaba pistola en mano y amenazaba con volarle la capital al primero que se acercara a preguntarle porqué no se ponía a hacer café, del otro lado Brasil intentaba en vano controlar a las dos Guyanas, unas gemelitas morenas de ojos verde azules que habían sido criadas por Francis y que por su estatura destacaban poco y habían tenido la ocurrencia de subirse a la cabeza de Paulo para llamar la atención; pero si los sudamericanos estaban del mal humor, más lo estaban los centroamericanos. El pequeño Guatemala había cambiado de parecer desde la última reunión, y le gritaba con toda la fuerza posible a María en una oreja:

-¡Mala hermana! ¡Mala hermana! ¡Mala hermana!

Belice y Honduras miraban con desconfianza a Haití, y del otro lado Costa Rica sollozaba desesperada mientras Puerto Rico trataba de tranquilizarla con unas palmaditas. El griterío iba en aumento.

-¡Cabros, tengo hambre!

-¿Tan temprano y ya vas a joder con eso?

-¡Hermano mayor! ¡Dilo, que no te cuesta!

-¡Dense prisa, tengo que ir a golpear a Estados Unidos!

-¡Me duele la cabeza!

-¡Mocosos del demonio, quédense quietos!

-¡Me aplastan!

-¡Cállense ya!

-¡Me importa un sorbete si tú…!

La puerta de la sala se abrió y se cerró con un fuerte portazo. Todos enmudecieron y al unísono, murmuraron sorprendidos:

-¡Argentina!

-¿Qué? –María se dio la vuelta. No lo podía creer, pero realmente era Eva, vestida con mucha formalidad y luciendo sus hermosos bucles en un enorme lazo azul. La mujer avanzó entre los bancos con gesto de superioridad, y para desconcierto general, se detuvo frente a la mexicana. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, una con desagrado, la otra aún sorprendida. –Eva…

Pasó tan rápido que nadie entendió lo ocurrido. Eva alzó una mano y la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de María. Mientras la mexicana se llevaba una mano al lugar golpeado, con un gesto de completo aturdimiento, la argentina comenzó a gritar:

-¡Eres una zorra! ¡Una hipócrita, traidora, malnacida…!

-Eva, ¿de qué hablas? –susurró Manuel.

-¡Que ésta –señaló a María –ramera está tratando de quitarme a mi esposo!

Hubo un respingo general. María, horrorizada, negó en silencio con la cabeza.

-Eva… no…

-¡No mientas más, María! ¡Debí saberlo, claro! ¡Las miradas, las supuestas peleas… todo era un teatro!

Por fin, la mexicana se repuso de la sorpresa. Podía detestar a Eva tanto como para caerle ahí mismo a golpes y hacerle saber que sus chillidos le daban igual, pero tenía una postura que mantener ante los demás y no iba a rebajarse de ese modo.

-Eva… hablemos en privado. –murmuró.

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso temes que los otros sepan lo que eres en realidad?

-¿Y tú, Eva? ¿Quieres que todos sepan las muchas cosas que tú has hecho?

Ambas mujeres se miraron desafiantes. Eva, al final, desistió, y con un gesto muy elegante echó a andar, con María detrás de ella, hasta que salieron del gran salón. Ahí, por fin, la mexicana reunió el valor suficiente para encararla.

-Muy bien, ya que al parecer tienes tanto valor de venir aquí solo a gritarme creo que deberé hablar yo primero.

-¡Claro que no! Al fin y al cabo la víctima soy yo…

-Tú no eres víctima de nada, Eva. Tú eres la única de todos nosotros que no ha tenido que conocer algunos sufrimientos como los que otros tantos hemos pasado. Tú, en primer lugar, sabías lo que hacías cuando lo hiciste, y no me refiero a la boda…

-Sé a qué te refieres, María. Pero da la casualidad que entonces soy yo quien tiene más por ganar. ¿Quién rompió su juramento de neutralidad? Tú. ¿Quién echó a un pobre desvalido de su hogar? Tú. ¿Quién…?

-¿Y quién se quiso hacer la valiente declarándole la guerra a alguien cuando ya no había esperanza de que éste ganara y luego lo escondiste bajo tu alfombra? Pues tú.

-¡Eso no quita que hayas traicionado tus principios!

-¡Sí, pero lo hice porque me vi victimizada por alguien a quien yo creí mi amigo!

-Ése es un buen punto. Tu amigo… quien según tú te hizo mal, y a quien ahora amas. ¿Eres masoquista o solamente imbécil?

-¡Creí que había sido él, pero jamás dejé de amarlo!

-Pero él a ti sí, mira qué rápido te cambió por mí.

-Él sólo cumplió su juramento, no te hagas tantas ilusiones.

-Tú tampoco. –Eva estiró una mano y tomó el pequeño calendario azteca que llevaba María colgando del cuello. –Mejor apártate de Ludwig, o te juro que le haré saber al mundo entero la clase de perra que eres tú.

-Si de pecados hablamos, tú tienes más que yo. –susurró María sin inmutarse. –Ahora hazme un favor y deja el calendario en paz.

-Tú me arrebataste algo… permíteme devolverte el favor. –con un fuerte tirón, Eva logró romper la delicada cadena que sujetaba el calendario, y luego tiró éste al piso. Al principio, María parecía fuera de sí, pero luego su rostro enrojeció de rabia y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó sobre Eva, golpeándola con toda su furia.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Maldita seas! –gritaba, sin importarle que los golpes estuvieran cayéndole con tanta brutalidad a su rival en pleno rostro. El griterío atrajo al resto de los latinoamericanos, que salieron en tropel y se encontraron con la horrible escena de Eva, gimoteando y escupiendo sangre, y María pegándole a diestra y siniestra.

Sin pensarlo, Paulo y Valeria tomaron a María de los brazos, apartándola de la llorosa argentina, que se limpiaba con las manos la sangre del rostro.

-¡Me las pagarás, María! –lloró. -¡Vas a pagármelas muy pronto!

Mientras Manuel se apresuraba a tomar a Eva de una mano para ponerla de pie, el resto de los latinoamericanos miraron con desconcierto a María. Ella, asustada, negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡No es lo que creen…!

Pero el gesto sombrío de Guatemala fue un eco de lo que los demás estaban pensando. Era su fin, acababa de hacer lo último que hubieran esperado, atacar a una nación hermana sin avisar y dentro del lugar de reunión. Con un gesto brusco, se desembarazó de Brasil y Colombia y, murmurando un "lo siento" casi inaudible, echó a correr fuera del edificio; ahora, nunca más podría volver con ellos.

…

Todo el tramo, de arriba hacia abajo, estaba cubierto de suave nieve. El camino que llevaba al palacio también era devorado por la tormenta que caía en la tundra, y a lo lejos sólo se notaban las leales coronas de los girasoles que buscaban en vano a su sol en medio de aquélla cortina blanca. María, con los dientes castañeándole y las manos congeladas, alzó la mirada. Aquél palacio le sorprendía con su color blanco esmaltado y su aspecto tan extraño, y entendió porqué le decían el Palacio de Hielo, pues entre la nieve que lo cubría y el color nacarado de sus muros no podía parecer otra cosa sino una escultura helada.

Sus pies lograron llevarla con gran dificultad hasta la entrada del palacio, y llamó con todas sus fuerzas con ayuda de la pequeña aldaba de hierro. La puerta se abrió y se sorprendió de ver ahí a un niñito pequeño y rubio de bellos y tristes ojos azules.

-Letonia… -murmuró. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Señorita México, qué alegría verla. –contestó el aludido, sonriendo. –Temía tener que quedarme aquí encerrado con el dueño tan de mal humor y morir congelado.

A María le mataba de risa la sinceridad del pequeño báltico, pero en esos momentos sólo alcanzó a decir:

-¿Por eso está nevando así?

-Así es, señorita.

-¿Está el dueño en casa?

-Claro… pero no sé si quiera entrar a verlo ahora, con el humor que trae. A Lituania hoy ya le ha dado dos.

-¿Dos qué?

-Castigos… -Letonia tembló un poco, y María sintió lástima por ellos tres. –Pero la señorita México es muy valiente, siempre viene a verlo y habla con él a pesar de ser tan diminuta y débil.

-¡Oye…! –la aludida sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia, y entró junto con él. El palacio era mucho más acogedor y hermoso desde adentro, pero tenía un aire algo triste y melancólico reflejado en cada escudo, en cada tapiz, en cada mueble y objeto colocado. No dejó de notar un pequeño cuadro de girasoles que se bañaban con la luz del sol de verano, y se sintió algo culpable.

-El señor está en su salón…-susurró Letonia. –Yo iré a esconderme, si no le importa.

-Para nada. Iré yo misma.

-Sí. Si el señor trata de matarla o de volverla uno con él sólo tiene que gritar y correremos a buscar ayuda, ¿bien? –replicó el chiquillo. María se rió alegremente.

-No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme muy bien.

Dicho esto, echó a andar al salón. El lugar, con un aspecto de antiguo esplendor que comenzaba a morir, estaba iluminado con el delicioso fuego que provenía de la chimenea. Junto a ésta, un enorme gato felpudo y de prominente nariz gozaba con el calor de las llamas, y a pocos pasos, acostado en un gran sofá imperial, estaba el "señor" del palacio, con sus ojos violetas clavados en las llamas y sonriendo nostálgico.

Calladamente, María avanzó a él, y con voz temblorosa musitó:

-¿I… Iván?

-¿Da? –el ruso se dio la vuelta, y su rostro se iluminó al ver a su pequeña amiga. -¡México ha venido a visitar a Rusia! ¿Pero porqué? México casi nunca viene aquí…

-Sí. Verás… -la sonrisa de la mexicana resbaló. –Necesito ayuda.

-Da, Iván ayudará a María. –contestó alegremente, poniéndose de pie. –Si María quiere romperle los dedos a alguien, o quemarlo vivo, o torturarlo hasta que se vuelva loco, Iván la ayudará.

-¡Ay no, no quiero nada de eso! –ella rió, pero al notar el gesto tan tranquilo del ruso temió que hubiera hablado muy en serio. –No… sólo necesito un lugar donde refugiarme.

-¿Eh? ¿María quiere esconderse? ¿Pero porqué? –preguntó Iván, más acostumbrado a ser _él_ quien se escondiera en casa de e_lla_.

-Pues… -la mexicana se retorció las manos nerviosamente. –Verás… tuve un problemita con Argentina y no quiero que ese problema crezca, así que debo desaparecerme de su vista.

-Oh, da. Eva es una nación linda, pero es muy vanidosa y mala. –comentó Iván. –A mí me gusta más María porque ella es mi amiga.

-Ese no es el punto, Iván. ¿Estarías dispuesto a cuidar de mí?

-Si María promete no huir de Rusia, yo la cuidaré, y nadie lastimará a María mientras esté conmigo en el palacio. –contestó Iván, atrapando a María en sus brazos y estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas. –Nadie lastimará a mi amiga, ¿da?

-Da… -jadeó la aludida, mirándolo con espanto. –Eh… Iván… estás ahogándome…

-¿Eh? Oh, perdón. –la soltó de inmediato, y le ofreció el sofá que estaba arrumbado al lado del pequeño gato felpudo, quien acababa de despertar de su siesta y se estiraba con alegría. –María se quedará conmigo… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, Iván. –ella tomó asiento, y el gatito maullando con una vocecita extrañamente parecida a la del ruso, se enroscó en sus tobillos. -¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar enojada una nación?

-Mucho tiempo. A veces para siempre.

-Oh… sí… -distraídamente, María se inclinó para acariciar las orejas del gato, y luego se quedó mirando la chimenea. Para siempre… para siempre era demasiado tiempo, se dijo.

-¿Le pasa algo a María? –preguntó Iván.

-¿Hmm? No, nada, sólo pensaba… Iván, ¿te gustaría un chocolate caliente?

-¡Da! El chocolate de María es muy bueno.

-Gracias por eso… prepararé uno esta noche, así podremos combatir el frío.

El ruso suspiró con tristeza.

-Niet… el frío no puede combatirse, porque el frío de Rusia está en su corazón.

La joven recordó de pronto porqué le tenía tanto cariño. A pesar de lo distintos que eran, ella tenía una ventaja sobre él, y eso era un hogar cálido y soleado; por un momento, deseó poder encontrar alguna fórmula antigua de manos de su madre para ver si, por fin, lograba descongelar el hielo en el corazón de aquél país que tanto quería.

Mientras la tundra se llenaba del sonido y el color de la nación latina, del otro lado, el resto de los miembros del G8 intentaban en vano calmar a Alfred, quien no dejaba de llorar y gritar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Es un video hecho por algún tonto con mucho tiempo libre, idiota! –gritaba Arthur. -¡No vas a morir en 24 horas! No tengo tanta suerte… -agregó en voz baja.

-¡Vamos a morir! –lloraba el estadounidense. -¡Vamos a morir todos! ¡Vieron el video! ¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Alfred–san, por favor deje de gritar! –rogaba Kiku.

-¡Se volvió loco, -aru!

-¿Porqué no en vez de pelear ridículamente tomamos una buena copa de vino y hablamos todos de amour? –sugirió Francis.

-¡Cállate! –gritaron todos. Del otro lado sólo había dos personas que mantenían la calma, y eran Mathew, que los miraba a todos con aire melancólico, y Ludwig, que parecía estar más retraído en sí mismo que nunca; algo venía molestándolo desde la mañana, y no estaba muy seguro de qué era.

-Ve… ve… Alemania, Alemania…

-¿Qué quieres, Feliciano?

-Ve… ¿porqué estás tan triste hoy?

-Porque… -suspiró. –Tengo una fuerte molestia y no sé porqué.

-¿Molestia estomacal? Si comes pasta te sentirás mejor. –contestó el italiano.

-No, no es el estómago.

-¿Molestia cerebral? Mi hermano dice que le da a los que piensan demasiado… y que por eso a mí nunca me han dado jaquecas.

-No, tampoco…

-¿Molestia muscular? ¿Molestia ósea? ¿Molestia pulmonar?

-¡He dicho que no!

-Molestia en el corazón… -dijo de pronto Francis, quien los miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ludwig alzó una ceja.

-¿Corazón? No, mi corazón está bien.

-Creo que no me entiendes, mon ami. Tu problema no es físico sino sentimental. Tienes una molestia de amour. –el francés sonrió.

-No digas estupideces, yo…

El resto de la frase de Ludwig se ahogó con el grito visceral de Arthur, Wang, Kiku y Alfred, quienes cayeron como tristes marionetas al suelo luego de su forcejeo para evitar que el aterrorizado Alfred lanzara por la ventana la computadora.

-¡Eres un idiota! –lloró el inglés, que había quedado aplastado bajo el peso de los otros tres.

-Al menos salvamos la computadora. –murmuró Kiku.

-¡Estoy cansado de ustedes, -aru! –gritó Wang.

-¡Jajaja! Tal vez exageré un poco. –concedió Alfred. –Alégrense que hoy Iván no estuviera aquí o hubiéramos quedado hechos polvo.

-Es verdad. –dijo de pronto Francis, mirando a todas partes. -¿Dónde estará Rusia?

-Tal vez está en casa... escuché que hay tormenta de nieve. Seguro que no quiso salir. –contestó Kiku.

-Es un irresponsable. –gruñó Arthur. –Además él vive entre la nieve, ¿porqué se alteraría por un poco de ella?

-La nieve en Rusia es muy fuerte… -susurró Mathew, pero como de costumbre, nadie lo notó. Su osito lo miró fijamente y dijo:

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá. –el muchacho suspiró. –Caray… al menos María se acuerda de mi nombre…

-¡MÉXICO! –exclamó Ludwig con tanta fuerza que todos enmudecieron y Feliciano cayó el piso, cubriéndose los oídos y llorando.

-¡Ve… ve… me reventaste un oído!

-¿México… qué? –preguntó Arthur.

-¿No lo han notado? ¡No está!

-Y Rusia tampoco… -añadió Kiku.

-Oh, tal vez ellos están juntos… -comentó Francis tranquilamente. –Deben estar por ahí, charlando, paseando, disfrutando del amour… oh, l'amour prohibido entre esos dos… es como ese cuento de la Bella y la Bestia… ¡Aaagh!

Ludwig había tomado a Francis por su corbata y lo sacudía con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡María nunca haría algo así!

-Suenas como si estuvieras celoso, Ludwig. –comentó Arthur con cierta ponzoña. La mirada asesina que le dirigió el alemán lo silenció de golpe. Con un gesto brusco, Ludwig soltó a Francis.

-Tal vez los latinoamericanos sepan…-murmuró con voz débil. –Alguno de nosotros debería ir a hablar con ellos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No se preocupen! ¡El héroe irá a hablar con los latinoamericanos! –saltó Alfred muy contento.

-Ah… no creo que sea buena idea. –replicó Francis. –La verdad es, mon ami, que no eres mucho de su agrado.

-Ve~ yo podría ir entonces… -dijo Feliciano, sonriendo.

-¿Y que lo arruines todo? No, gracias. –contestó Arthur fríamente.

-Si en ésas estamos entonces ve tú, Arthur. –contestó Ludwig.

-¿Yo? –el inglés se sonrojó. –No… no creo que sea…

-Oh, vamos, cheri. Piensa… sol, arena, mar… hermosas naciones latinas sólo para ti… yo mataría por eso.

-¡No… no seas pervertido! ¡Esto es grave!

-Vayan los dos, entonces. Yo iré a preguntarle a Ucrania y a los otros europeos. Kiku… -el alemán miró al japonés. -¿Porqué no vas y preguntas entre los otros asiáticos?

-Yo… está bien, Alemania–san.

-Gracias. Nos veremos después. –dijo Ludwig, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo como un vendaval. Feliciano suspiró con tristeza.

-No lo veía tan de mal humor desde la guerra…

-A mí no me engaña, Alemania-san tiene algo, y es contagioso seguramente.

-No tiene nada sino un mal de amour. –contestó Francis, que se alisaba los cabellos con una mano. –Un amour no correspondido que está socavándole el alma. Oh… Arthur, démonos prisa, quiero visitar a mis dulces gemelas.

-¿Cuáles gemelas? –preguntó Kiku mientras el inglés y el francés salían en loca carrera del salón.

-Ve~ creo que se refiere a las Guyanas. –contestó Feliciano. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras el italiano sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo… desde cuándo sabes esas cosas, Feliciano? –preguntó Alfred con los ojos como platos.

-Eh… hmm… no sé. –el mismo Feliciano parecía sorprendido de conocer ese dato. –Creo que mi hermano Lovino me lo contó hace mucho.

Hubo un breve silencio. Después, Alfred soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Jajaja… miren el cielo…

Todos a uno se asomaron por la ventana. Unas nubes de color gris metálico cubrían el cielo, y lo que primero tomaron por lluvia resultó ser…

-¿Nieve?

-Es nieve, ~aru.

-¡Ve~ nieve! ¡Me gusta!

-¿Porqué está nevando ahora? –murmuró Kiku, desconcertado.

Nadie supo contestar. Pero algo les decía que esa nieve inusual sólo podía ser producto de un evento terrible y que, en cualquier momento, les cambiaría la vida a todos.

_**Hoy sólo un par de notitas, **__la primera que por desgracia, al parecer Guatemala no se lleva muy bien con México debido al problema que pasan los inmigrantes centroamericanos al llegar al sur del país. Y por otro lado, es cierto que durante la Guerra Fría México permitió el libre tránsito y el refugio de varios rusos que iban escapando de la Unión Soviética._

_Ahora sí, los comentarios._

_**Guest, **__gracias _

_**Bloom Medianoche:**__ gracias, y espero no joder el final (oh sí, se viene el gran final)._

_**Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl: **__Pues luego de tu review busqué la tira y me encontré mucho GerxMex y RusxMex en deviantart…y fui feliz ^_^ Sí, Alfred y sus intereses permanentes en México son cuento de cada día… pero creo que todos son algo posesivos con ella. Jaja, sucede que Eva es una nación jode quedito: tira la piedra y esconde la mano (si no, mira el conflicto que tuvo con Chile), así que es muy molona pero luego se hace la inocente (en su defensa, creo que todos los países han hecho lo mismo alguna vez). Jajaja, Francis conoció el cielo XD es tan adorable. ¡Saludos!_

_**Flannya: **__Pobre Francis… morirá. Ok no XD en primera gracias por hacerme notar lo del "darling", es que en modismos no estoy todavía muy bien instruída. Pues Lud es muy paciente (si no yo creo que hubiera destripado a Feliciano tres capítulos después del inicio de Hetalia ._.) y ni modo, es muy respetuoso con la nación que lo ayudó. Alfred y Ludwig ebrios… ya sería el colmo XD_

_**lupizBeilschmidt: **__los latinoamericanos mandan! Ya dicho eso… me alegro que te gustara, ya casi terminamos, unos pocos caps más y esto se morirá T-T y claro los últimos tendrán más drama… y menos Francis grabando luchas en lodo (¿) jajaja. Pero para tu deleite, aquí tienes más RusxMex y Alemania a punto de poner huevo del coraje XD_

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__sin diversión no hay pleito en Hetalia XD hasta Hetaoni tuvo sus momentos cómicos (?) Bueno, es que en mi rancho tienen la costumbre de decirle bikini tanto al de 2 piezas como al de 1, no sé porque ._. pero gracias por la aclaración. Y sí, si en la vida real me hallara alguien igualito a Alemania, me caso porque me caso._

_**Chocolat Bunny: **__^J^ yay, me tomo lo de las jaliscienses a personal porque soy de ahí (oh si!...bueno ya). No, me temo que en ese fic Rusia no le va a dar Nochebuena a María, pero en otro quizá… quizá… Sí, Alfred jodido ¬¬ como me estresa pero ni modo, lo tenemos de vecino y hay que aguantar._

_Y por el momento los dejo, estos son los últimos capítulos de su telenov… digo, de su fanfic favorito (creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo leyendo a Prusia -.-). No se pierdan próximamente el gran final y sigan comentando, con cada comentario que dejan se cooperan con 1 peso para comprarle cera de depilar a Arthur y quitarle por fin las cejas de más (¿) Adiosito!_

_P.D Un aplauso por el invitado especial de hoy: neko Rusia *-* _


	13. Chapter 13

13

Desenmascarada

Nunca antes las estrellas se habían visto tan grandes ni tan brillantes. El palacio completo parecía recibir aquélla luz y destellaba con un delicado color plateado ante la caricia sideral. Atraído por ése espectáculo, Iván caminaba por la gran galería de ventanas que llevaban hasta las habitaciones más remotas, sonriendo pletórico de felicidad que nunca había sentido… felicidad que al parecer provenía de la presencia alegre y vivaz de la nación latinoamericana que se refugiaba en su recinto. Le tenía gran estima, pues incluso viviendo en un lugar tan lleno de privaciones como su casa se le notaba siempre de buen humor, y dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que fuera; era cariñosa, trataba con mucho afecto a los Bálticos a pesar de no deberles nada, especialmente a Lituania, quien a los pocos días de la llegada de la mexicana se volvió menos cobarde y más activo, pero eso no era lo que más le gustaba a Iván. La presencia de María parecía provocarle un mejor humor, y aunque la nieve seguía cayendo ya no helaba de manera brutal por las noches; por primera vez, Iván supo lo que se sentía tener el corazón tibio, y eso lo llenó de tanta paz que deseó que María jamás tuviera que volver a su casa.

En eso, escuchó una risita proveniente de una habitación, cuya sencilla puerta de madera estaba decorada con un pequeño escudo que dibujaba a un águila que caía en picada para atrapar una serpiente. Sin llamar siquiera, Iván entreabrió la puerta, y vio a María sentada en la cama frente a la ventana, por la que se veía la caída de la nieve, hablando.

-¿De verdad lo piensan así?... No… jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque quizá tengan razón… ¿En serio? Caray… sí, también pienso lo mismo… ¡Oh, no! Jamás lo haría…

Iván no podía verlos, pero María sí. Frente a ella, los fantasmas flotantes de su madre, Imperio Azteca, vestida con su blanco huipil y su delicado penacho, y de un hombre de piel blanca y ojos grises que la mexicana reconoció como el General Invierno, vestido con pieles de osos polares, hablaban animadamente con ella.

-Hija mía, te has conducido con mucho valor… pero tienes que finalizar tu deber.

-Nantli… no puedo. –murmuró María. -¿Tú lo harías? Es decir…

-Sé que Alemania y Argentina están juntos ahora, mi amor, pero un guerrero jamás niega un combate, mucho menos si es un combate por tu corazón.

-¿Mi corazón?

-El corazón es lo más preciado que tenemos. –murmuró el General con su voz grave. –A la madre de Rusia siempre la quise porque eso era para mí. Tu corazón es aquello que más amas, aquello por lo que das hasta la vida.

-Lo sé… pero… -comenzó la mexicana antes que la azteca la interrumpiera.

-Tu corazón es lo único por lo que la muerte vale la pena, mi pequeña México. Sin él, tu vida sólo tiene un sentido frío y estéril…

-¿Tú lo encontraste, nantli?

-A pesar de todo… -Imperio Azteca asintió solemnemente. –Tu padre era mi corazón. A pesar de nuestras desavenencias yo entendí que él era mi corazón, porque a pesar de todo yo supe que él me adoraba, y que a ti te amaba mucho más que todas las joyas que yo pudiera ofrecerle.

-Pero entonces… Alfred… -María palideció.

-No, María. Tu corazón jamás haría lo que Alfred te hizo a ti. Olvida ya y lucha por lo que amas. Hazlo o será demasiado tarde.

Los ojos del General se desviaron hacia la puerta. Iván sintió un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de entender porqué tuvo ése repentino sobrecogimiento.

-Mi hijo nos observa. –anunció el General. –Es hora de marcharnos. Gracias por ser tan amable con mi hijo, México, y también gracias por dejarme pasar las Navidades en tu casa.

-De nada, General. –la figura desapareció, y sólo quedaron la azteca y su hija. –Nantli… ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?

-Siempre estoy cerca, hija mía. –dijo ella, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la frente de la mexicana. –Nimitstlasojtla, Mexiko.

-Nimitstlasojtla, nantsin. –contestó María mientras la figura de Imperio Azteca desaparecía, como en un profundo sueño.

Por fin, Iván se atrevió a entrar.

-¿María?

La aludida lo miró con desconcierto.

-Iván… ¡ah, Iván, no me lo vas a creer…!

-Hablabas sola…

-¡No, para nada! ¡Hablaba con mi nantli, y con el General también!

-¿El General Invierno? –los ojos de Iván parecían mortalmente desconcertados. María asintió. -¿Y qué te decían?

-Oh, nada… sólo querían saludar.

-Oí que dijiste algo sobre un corazón.

-Eso… -María suspiró. –Sí. Mi nantli… piensa que debo pelear por mi corazón. Que debo recuperarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Le robaron su corazón a México?

María asintió.

-Y lo peor es que yo permití que me lo quitaran, Iván.

-¿Es decir que le abrieron el pecho a María y se lo sacaron? –el ruso se quedó meditando. –Eso mismo trató de hacerme Natalia una vez.

-¡Ah! No, no, no me lo quitaron así. –María sonrió algo nerviosa. –Me refiero a que… Iván, cuando hablo de mi corazón me refiero a la persona que más amo, ¿comprendes?

-Ah… ¿igual que Iván? Iván ama a María mucho.

-Sí, pero como amiga. Un corazón es algo mucho mayor.

-¿El corazón de María es Ludwig, Da?

María lo miró boquiabierta, luego asintió gravemente.

-Sí, Iván, Ludwig es mi corazón. Y yo permití que Eva me lo arrebatara. Ahora debo pelear por él… o al menos eso es lo que mi nantli dijo.

-Da… María peleará contra Eva por Ludwig. –Iván guardó silencio por un momento. –A mí no me agrada Ludwig… creo que es muy malo con María, pero si María lo quiere entonces está bien. María debe ser feliz, porque si ella es infeliz su tierra se cubre de niebla, como la mía.

-Ay, Iván. –María suspiró con algo de lástima. –Deseo tanto que encuentres tu corazón.

-Yo no. Porque si Iván encuentra su corazón, Belarús se encargará de extirparlo.

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas con tan macabra ocurrencia.

…

-Francia… eres un idiota. –susurró Arthur.

Francis había tenido la ocurrencia de detenerse de su largo viaje en las Guayanas, y sus dos encantadoras gemelas adoptivas salieron a su encuentro agitando los lazos de sus cabellos y exclamando:

-¡Francia nii-chan! ¡Francia nii-chan!

-¡Mis adorables muñecas de ultramar! –exclamó Francis, abrazando con fuerza a sus adoradas chiquillas. Arthur hizo un gesto despectivo, él jamás había tenido buena pinta para los latinoamericanos y a duras penas tenía el afecto (o más bien la tolerancia) de México. -¿Porqué no vamos y le cuentan a su querido Francis cómo se lo han pasado? Y de paso… -murmuró algo en voz baja que Arthur no entendió, pero que a juzgar por las risitas de diablesas que soltaron las gemelas, supuso de inmediato que no querría tomar parte en ello.

-Francis… recuerda a qué venimos. –lo cortó de inmediato.

-Pero Arthur, mon cheri, estamos en Latinoamérica, la tierra de le mer, l' amour, le solei…

-Y te mandaré a la tierra de los muertos como no muevas tus piernas para seguir caminando.

-Mis piernas están cansadas ahora, mon ami, mas no así lo que está entre ellas… -añadió con tono seductor. Las Guayanas soltaron una alegre risita cristalina.

-¡Francis, eres un idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! –exclamó Arthur, tirándose de los cabellos mientras el francés y las sudamericanas echaban a andar hacia la playa.

-¿Señor Inglaterra? –murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Arthur se volvió y vio a una muchachita más o menos de la misma estatura que las Guayanas. La reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Belice!

-¿Porqué está aquí? ¿Ha venido a pelear con la señorita Eva otra vez?

-No… no en realidad. Estoy buscando…

-¡Señor Inglaterra! –una mujer hermosa salió a su encuentro. -¡Qué gusto verlo por aquí!

-¡Aaaah! ¿Quién…?

-¡Soy Angélica, Venezuela! ¡HEY! –exclamó la venezolana. -¡Llegó otro!

-¿Otro? –se oyó un coro de voces entre hombres y mujeres, y un tropel de naciones, la gran mayoría de pieles morenas y ojos de colores alegres por culpa del mestizaje aparecieron ante el asustado Arthur. Una mujer de piel oscura y que usaba largas rastas como Cuba gruñó:

-¡Ah, olvídenlo, es el idiota de Inglaterra!

-También me da gusto verte, Jamaica… -suspiró él con pesar. Todos a uno (con Brasil, Colombia, Paraguay, Bolivia, Venezuela, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panamá, Chile y Perú a la cabeza) empezaron a atacarlo de la única manera que no podía defenderse: con ofrecimientos turísticos.

-¡Visita mi casa, tenemos paisajes naturales hermosos!

-¡Mis playas son únicas, voçe sabe!

-¡El canal de Panamá…!

-¡…Los mejores hoteles…!

-¡…Un observatorio que no verás ni con Estados Unidos…!

-¡Música, comida…!

-¡Aves exóticas, hermosos caminos a la playa…!

-¡Francis! –exclamó Arthur, muerto de miedo. -¡Francis, auxilio!

Pero su compañero estaba demasiado ocupado mostrándole su físico a las pequeñas Guayanas, que aplaudían y reían bobamente mientras el francés hacía posturas de hombre fuerte.

-Hay más para ver de moi, mes cheries, pero primero juguemos en el mar…

-¡Sí, Francia nii-chan!

-¡Francis, idiota, sálvame! –lloraba Arthur mientras varias manos lo llevaban a rastras.

-Arthur, mon ami, disfruta, ¡c'est le Paradise! Apuesto a que nunca antes habías recibido tanta atención…

-¡Esto no es un paraíso! ¡Es un maldito infierno lleno de súcubos!

-Pues gózalo, cheri, gózalo. –Francis suspiró. -¡J 'adore Amérique Latine!

-¡Yo no! ¡AUXILIO…!... ¡Hey, no me toquen ahí…! ¡FRANCIAAAAAAAAA…!

Mientras eso pasaba en el sur del mundo, del otro lado, Wang y Kiku estaban sentados, muy rectos, frente a sus compatriotas, Vietnam, Hong Kong y Taiwán. Los cinco se miraban con una seriedad que rayaba en la indiferencia, y apenas se movían para tomar sus tazas de té o el plato de arroz, del cual tomaban una pizca bañada en soja y luego lo dejaban para seguir con la silenciosa inspección.

Luego de un rato, Wang suspiró.

-Bueno… nuestra visita es por algo muy importante, -aru. Un asunto de problema mundial.

Hubo una pausa, en que los tres menores no se atrevieron ni a pestañear.

-Sucede que perdimos a México-chan. –explicó Kiku. –Y necesitamos saber si no la han visto por aquí.

Otra larga pausa. Hong Kong tomó un sorbo de té y contestó con calma.

-No. No la he visto.

Vietnam se redujo a negar con la cabeza y a llevarse un bocado de arroz a la boca.

-Yo tampoco la he visto. –repuso Taiwán. -¿Ya le preguntaron a Corea?

Wang y Kiku suspiraron.

-Sí. –contestó Kiku. –Tampoco la ha visto.

-Oh… bien.

-Bien. –respondieron todos a coro y siguieron bebiendo té.

En Europa las cosas no estaban tan calmadas. Ludwig se había dedicado a sacudir nación por nación, preguntándoles a grito pelado si habían visto a María, hasta que Felixs le dijo con la voz más masculina que pudo:

-¡O sea, pareces la Gestapo! ¡Deja de hacer eso, me estás arruinando la corbata!

-¡Contéstame ahora, Polonia! ¿Has visto a México sí o no?

-¡Claro que la he visto! ¡O sea, como que es una nación así muy nice que usa ésos sombrerotes que se parecen a los de Heracles pero con unos listoncitos de colores, así muy cool!

-¿Dónde la has visto?

-Ah pues… así como verla, creo que en reuniones y cosas así, ya sabes, ¿no?

-¡No, quiero saber si la has visto recientemente!

-¡O sea, obvio no! ¡De haberla visto te juro mil que le hubiera pedido de ése chocolate que ella hace, porque, o sea, Suiza me está vendiendo chocolate así muy caro y feo y obvio no!

Desesperado, el alemán soltó al pobre polaco y optó por la opción desesperada. Avanzó de regreso a su casa y desde ahí, de pie sobre un tanque, tomó un altavoz y empezó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo:

-¡MÉXICO! ¡MÉXICO!

-¡Rarara! –contestó una voz alegre. Ludwig miró a sus pies y vio a Antonio, que sonreía muy animado. -¿Qué sucede, Ludwig, hay partido de fútbol en casa de mi hija?

-¡España! –le gritó con ayuda del altavoz. -¡Tu hija se ha perdido y no sabemos dónde está!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Mi pequeña México está perdida? –el español palideció horriblemente. -¡Mi bebé! ¿Qué le pasó?

-No sabemos, ¿porqué crees que la estamos buscando?

-¡Pero es una locura, ella no puede desaparecer así como así!

-Pues lo hizo, y si quieres ser útil ve y ayúdanos a buscarla… ¡AHORA! –añadió gritándole por el altavoz. El español se alejó, tambaleándose y cubriéndose los oídos.

De vuelta en las cálidas playas de Latinoamérica…

-¡Francis! ¡Idiota!

Arthur estaba completamente fuera de sí. Las naciones latinas habían logrado quitarle por la fuerza la ropa y ahora paseaba por la playa embarrado de filtro solar (que Venezuela se había ofrecido tan amablemente a untarle) y usando apenas sus calzoncillos. Francis, acostado y gozando del sol junto a las gemelas, rió en voz baja.

-Arthur, mon cheri, deberías disfrutar…

-¡No estamos en vacaciones, Francis, estamos en una misión!

-Pero Arthur, lo he visto en tus películas sobre ése agente secreto… en cada misión el heroico agente se detiene a disfrutar de la compañía de belle femmes en playas paradisíacas como ésta.

-¡Esto no es una película, idiota! ¡Démonos prisa antes que Jamaica vuelva a amenazarme!

-¿Porqué te amenaza, mon cheri?

-¡Mejor no preguntes y vámonos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a María!

-¿México? –saltaron varias voces a espaldas de Arthur.

-¡Sí, México! ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?

Hubo varios murmullos, incluso las Guayanas dejaron de sonreír. Francis se desconcertó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que… María hizo un tumulto el otro día en la reunión. –explicó Manuel.

-Y desde ése día no la vemos. –añadió Valeria secamente.

-¿Tumulto de qué tipo, cherie?

-Atacó a uno de nosotros…

-¡Imposible! –saltaron a la vez Arthur y Francis. -¿A quién?

La respuesta les llegó literalmente por la espalda.

-Arthur… Francis… ¿qué hacen en casa de mis hermanos?

Los aludidos se dieron media vuelta. Eva estaba ahí, usando un hermoso vestido de veraneo y su sombrero blanco. En sus propias tierras, parecía aún más imponente y fría que nunca.

-Cherie… estábamos buscando a alguien.

-Qué curioso, yo también. –replicó. –Busco a mi esposo, ¿dónde está? ¡Ah! No me digan… -los cortó antes de que pudieran contestarle. –Está con esa ramera de María, ¿cierto?

-No. –gruñó Arthur. No es que realmente le importara, pero en comparación con Eva, María le parecía cien veces más agradable. –Está perdida y necesitamos saber dónde está.

-¿Perdida? Bueno, ella siempre lo ha sido… pero si ahora lo es literalmente qué más da. –la argentina se encogió de hombros. -¿Porqué no se quedan aquí y disfrutan de nuestras hermosas costas, señores?

Pero por primera vez en la historia, Francis se negó a aceptar una invitación de una mujer hermosa. Se puso de pie, cruzó los brazos con gesto despectivo, y dijo:

-Me temo que no, mon cherie. Una amiga nuestra podría estar en peligro, y ni la belleza de éstos mares bastaría para detenernos… y mucho menos tu belleza.

Eva levantó una ceja con desconcierto. Arthur creyó haberse vuelto loco, ¿porqué demonios Francis…? Entonces recordó el asunto de La Belle Epóque y entendió lo que le sucedía al francés.

-Mi belleza es para ojos bien adiestrados. –dijo ella de mal modo. –Lástima que no haya muchos de esos por aquí.

-Sí, porque esos ojos adiestrados deben tener cataratas, cherie. –Francis miró a las gemelas Guayanas. –Preciosuras mías, tráiganme mis ropas, tengo una belle mademoiselle que rescatar.

-¡Ah, Francia nii-chan tan heroico! –gritaron las pequeñas naciones, chillando de alegría mientras corrían a buscar lo que Francis le había pedido.

Arthur, sonriendo seductor, se volvió a las otras mujeres.

-Sí… ladies, tráiganme mis ropas. Estoy en una misión importante que se llama… rescate, y el rescate de una damisela es tan digno como el de rescatar una dulce rosa del más crudo invierno.

Hubo un silencio aplastante roto apenas por un misterioso grillo salido de quién sabe dónde.

-Vete al diablo. –dijo Jamaica.

…

La nieve seguía cayendo. María trataba de atrapar los copos con ambas manos, y reía como una niña pequeña ante aquél suave y frío tacto. Jugando así se acercó a la que fuera alguna vez la frontera de Prusia, y apenas puso un pie en ésta, recordó al valiente y vivaracho caído. Él jamás había tenido una relación estable con ella, según recordó la primera vez que se vieron…

_-Hola, soy México…_

_-¡No, tú eres Nueva España! _

_-Claro que no, ya me independicé._

_-¡Sí, como no! Kesesesesese…_

Pero, a los pocos días de negarse a reconocerla, el prusiano se cruzó en su camino y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué…? _

_-Es un obsequio, fräulein._

_-¿Obsequio de qué?_

_-De reconocimiento. –Gilbert le guiñó un ojo. –Nos vemos… México. –añadió en voz baja antes de escabullirse._

-A pesar de todo… -murmuró María en voz alta, mirando los lejanos bosques que habían devorado la casa de Prusia. –Gilbert siempre fue bueno conmigo. Y yo… tal vez no fui lo suficientemente buena con él… Era arrogante y algo tonto, pero sé que… quizá, en otra situación…

La mexicana suspiró, cerrando por un momento sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, Ludwig estaba de pie frente a ella, con ojeras en los párpados y despeinado.

-Ludwig… -susurró antes de gritar: -¡AAAH…!

El aludido le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Nada de gritos, María. ¿O quieres que venga Iván y me muela a palos?

La mexicana lo miró fijamente y asintió un par de veces. Ludwig levantó una ceja.

-No seas ridícula, no lo harías. –María le dio un fuerte manotazo, librándose así de él.

-¿Quieres ver? –gruñó. Los dos se miraron con frialdad, y un momento más tarde, ella se lanzó sobre el alemán, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él también la rodeó con sus brazos. –Te extrañé…

-María… mi María… -murmuró. -¿Porqué desapareciste? Nos asustaste mucho a todos.

-No lo creo…

-Claro que sí. Ahora mismo todos están buscándote.

-¿De verdad? –los ojos de la mexicana se iluminaron.

-Así es. María… -volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, besando su frente. –Prométeme que no volverás a escaparte así nunca…

-Oye… soy una nación libre, hago lo que yo quiero…

-Por favor…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. María se mordió un labio, con un gesto de pesar en el rostro.

-Ludwig… no puedo… Tú no sabes que yo…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ludwig… yo… ataqué a Eva.

-¿Qué? –exclamó él, sorprendido.

-Deja que te explique… -rogó María. –Ella… vino a mí, me abofeteó, me gritó enfrente de todos… yo quise zanjar las cosas sin escándalo, pero no me supe contener y le caí encima a golpes… Es culpa mía. –sollozó, ocultando su cara en el pecho del alemán. Él, con gesto tierno, acarició sus cabellos.

-María, sé que tú me pediste que resistiera… pero realmente ya no puedo… va más allá de mis fuerzas, y la mentira no es lo mío… Yo… voy a dejar a Eva.

-¿Qué…?

-Y me quedaré contigo.

-Ludwig… no… -la mexicana negó asustada con la cabeza. –Es peligroso, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

-Creí que te gustaba el peligro.

-Sí pero no así. Ludwig, no… no lo hagas, no por mí.

-Correcto. No lo haré por ti. Lo haré por los dos.

-Lud…

Él la silenció con un beso. Rendida, María se abrazó fuerte a él, colocándose de puntillas para tratar de alcanzar su altura. Estaban tan ocupados en aquélla caricia ansiada que no escucharon el crujido bajo los pies de María, y un momento más tarde, una grieta se abrió. Habían estado de pie sobre el lecho congelado de un pequeño lago, y al caer al agua, María lanzó un grito desgarrador.

-¡María!

-¡AAAAH! –chilló ella, hundiéndose rápidamente. Ludwig se arrodilló a toda prisa e introdujo las manos al agua helada, atrapando por poco a la joven de los brazos. Con un tirón, logró sacarla, pero con tan mala suerte que al momento de izarla, el grueso abrigo que ella levaba quedó entre las manos de Ludwig, y ella volvió a hundirse, apenas alcanzando a sujetarse del borde del hielo que amenazaba con romperse más.

-¡SOCORRO! –chilló asustada. -¡AYUDA!

-¡Ya voy! –Ludwig soltó el abrigo y volvió a ayudarla, pero el hielo terminó por quebrarse más, dejando un enorme hueco de casi tres metros de diámetro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ludwig se deshizo de su chaqueta y sus botas con un solo tirón y saltó al agua; luego de unos segundos encontró a María, y atrapándola por la cintura volvió a subir a la superficie.

Apenas salieron, la tomó en brazos y corrió lejos del lecho, acostándola sobre la nieve. Parecía en estado de shock, y tuvo que sujetarla de los hombros y zarandearla para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡María! ¡Despierta! –exclamó. Dando un fuerte quejido, la joven escupió un chorrito de agua y de inmediato empezó a tiritar.

-Lu… Ludwig… -murmuró con los ojos como platos. Él la abrazó.

-Estás bien… -dijo. –Estás bien.

-Kol kol kol kol kol…

Los dos voltearon hacia el camino nevado. Iván estaba de pie a escasos dos metros, mirando a Ludwig con una fría sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Sus ojos pasaron de María, que yacía en la nieve temblando, a Ludwig, vestido sólo con sus pantalones y una camiseta.

-Ya veo… -murmuró el ruso. María de inmediato entendió lo que él debía pensar, pues la escena aunada a los gritos de momentos antes hablaba por sí misma.

-Iván… No es lo que crees… -dijo con tono suplicante, pero ya era muy tarde. Una oscura aura apareció sobre la cabeza del ruso, y los "kol's" se hicieron más fuertes, incluso la atmósfera había cambiado.

-Alemania debe irse ahora mismo y nunca volver a acercarse a México. –ordenó Iván.

-No te metas en esto, Iván. –gruñó Ludwig.

-Kol kol kol… -recitó el ruso, sonriendo con sadismo. –Te lo advertí…

Avanzó hacia él, levantando su llave. Ludwig se puso de pie, sacando su arma. María palideció.

-¿Qué hacen, estúpidos?

-Ludwig debió irse cuando Iván se lo dijo… -dijo Iván. –Ahora Ludwig no podrá irse nunca…

-Veamos quién no volverá…

En la frontera, un grupo de personas corrían desesperadas. Wang, Kiku, Arthur y Francis buscaban en aquél blanco eterno alguna señal del ruso o de la mexicana.

-¿Seguros que es aquí, -aru? No me gusta este lugar…

-Claro que sí, ¿en dónde más se escondería María?

-¡Ahí! –Kiku señaló a las dos figuras altas que se enfrentaban con la mirada unos metros más allá.

-Parecen Ludwig e Iván… -murmuró Francis.

-Y parece que están… -Arthur enfocó los ojos, y luego gritó: -¡Holy shit! ¡Muévanse!

Todos se asustaron al verlo sacar su pistola y echar a correr a toda prisa.

Ya era tarde. Iván echó a correr hacia Ludwig, dejándole caer con toda su fuerza la llave en la cabeza, pero el alemán reaccionó pronto y esquivó por poco el golpe, devolviéndole un puñetazo directo a la nariz. Siguió una pelea campal de golpes y patadas muy breve, antes de que los otros cuatro países llegaran.

-¡Alemania! ¡Rusia! ¡Deténganse, maldita sea! –gritó Arthur, apuntándoles con la pistola.

Pero los dos estaban fuera de sí. Iván perdió su llave, Ludwig, su arma, y los dos se lanzaron sobre el otro a golpe limpio.

-¡Basta ya los dos! –exclamó María.

Iván sacó su pica, Ludwig tomó un cuchillo de caza de su pantalón y volvieron a encararse. Iván alzó su pica, Ludwig hizo lo mismo con su cuchillo…

-¡ALTO! –gritó de nuevo María, cruzándose en la línea de choque. Los tres colisionaron, pero sólo hubo un grito agudo y terrible.

-¡Sacre bleu! –exclamó Francis. Los otros tres miraron, expectantes, el resultado de aquél horrible batacazo.

Dos figuras se movieron, gimoteando un poco por el golpe. Luego, Ludwig bramó:

-¡Mein Gott!

Él e Iván se pusieron de pie, mirando el espectáculo horroroso que estaba ante ellos. María yacía en el suelo, con una enorme herida sangrante en el pecho, y para empeorar las cosas, tanto el cuchillo de Ludwig como la pica de Iván estaban manchados de sangre. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-¡La mataste! –gritó Ludwig completamente fuera de sí.

-No… la mataste tú… ¡La mataste tú! –saltó Iván, haciendo una mueca realmente aterradora mientras extendía sus manos hacia el alemán y lo atrapaba del cuello, gruñendo como un oso hambriento. Los otros cuatro reaccionaron y se lanzaron sobre los dos combatientes, separándolos con mucha dificultad.

-¡Basta ya! –ordenó Arthur con los ojos encendidos. -¡Deténganse, idiotas! ¡Miren lo que han hecho!

Francis estaba arrodillado junto a María, auscultándola. Los otros se acercaron, mirando la sangre que manchaba ya la nieve junto a la mexicana.

-Está… -comenzó Kiku.

-Sigue viva… pero… -Francis los miró con un gesto sombrío en la cara. Ludwig hizo ademán de acercarse para tomarla en brazos, pero Arthur le dio un empujón y, con ayuda de Francis, alzó a María y se la llevaron a toda prisa, escoltados por Kiku y Wang. Iván y Ludwig los siguieron con la mirada, el primero con un inmenso sentimiento de rabia que hacía años no sentía, y Ludwig con el horror retratado en su rostro.

-México… -susurró.

Una ráfaga de nieve apareció repentinamente, y con ella, Iván echó a andar rápidamente de vuelta a su palacio, con la cabeza clavada al piso y arrastrando su pica. Ludwig regresó al lugar donde habían caído los tres, y acarició la nieve empapada en sangre. Ya había perdido antes a un ser amado en Rusia… y ahora, estaba perdiendo otro más.

Un sollozo escapó de su boca, y también un grito de frustración y agonía; se dejó caer ahí, dejando que unas pocas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

_**Notas, lindas notas, **__por experiencia les digo que cuando un extranjero, generalmente de Europa, llega a cualquier nación latina, lo reciben casi casi a grito pelado y ofreciéndole mil cosas. Por otro lado, Jamaica e Inglaterra no tienen una buena relación porque mientras existió la piratería, Jamaica fue uno de los países más atacados por éstos. _

_Las palabras en náhuatl:_

_Nimitstlasojtla: Te amo_

_Nantsin: madre querida._

_Hora de los reviews, ¡ooooh sí!_

_**Chocolat Bunny: **__Me alegra saber que Eva es odiosa de nuevo XD pobre María, sufre como Precious. Iván es un amor, aunque esté todo loco._

_**Flannya: **__Seeee, pobre México, nomás no haya su lugar u_u algún día reconocerán su valor en vez de pelearse con ella. TODO extranjero en spring break es patético XD los he visto y son lo más tragicómico del mundo. Procuraré más GerMex _

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__Así es, una sexy María Isabel xD todo un contraste con el desafrido de Ludwig._

_Sigan comentando, por cada comment que dejan un litro de bloqueador solar es donado para que las latinas se sabroseen a Arthur XD_


	14. Chapter 14

14

El Amor es Guerra

En sus sueños febriles la llamaba, deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos, suplicarle perdón, llorar su nombre una y otra vez hasta que se fundieran con el ocaso a sus espaldas, perdiéndose en el calor de su piel y rogándole que se quedara y que fuera sólo de él para siempre.

-María… María…

Y ella se inclinaba sobre él, vestida con su mejor atributo de perfección, sólo sus cabellos oscuros cubrían sus senos, semejando a una Venus en el esplendor de su nacimiento, y aquéllas pupilas del color del vino brillaban, y sus labios de coral sonreían sólo para él mientras alargaba una mano y acariciaba noblemente su rostro.

-María… -gimió desde lo más hondo de su alma. –Oh, María…

La nación latina se aproximaba a su rostro, podía ver ahora las pecas del bronceado sobre su divina piel, y se aprestaba para tomarla y besarla, con toda su pasión, con toda su angustia, con todo su amor…

Pero la mano que apretaba su mejilla no era morena, sino blanca, suave y fría como la seda, vacía como el caparazón abandonado de un cangrejo. Y la voz que lo llamó no era grave, dulce y sonora, sino aguda, melancólica y distante.

-Ludwig… mi Ludwig…

Abrió los ojos. Un mar perfumado de cabellos castaños atrapados en dos trenzas caía sobre su faz, y dos ojos del color del jade lo espiaban con pesar.

Eva.

La argentina sonrió, pletórica de dicha al verlo despertar.

-Estás bien. –suspiró. –Estás bien, mi amor…

-Eva… -atinó a decir Ludwig, mientras la cálida y sensual imagen de su adorada México se disolvía en los vapores embebidos de deseo que traía a él la presencia de su esposa. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

-Francis me lo contó todo. Bueno, en realidad llegó gritando a los cuatro vientos que tú y ese bastardo de Rusia habían peleado… Oh, Ludwig, temí tanto que…

-Eva… -murmuró. No tenía tiempo que perder. –Eva, te lo ruego…

-Shhh… -susurró ella, empujándolo de regreso a la cama con mano dulce. –Debes descansar, mi amor, cuando estés mejor podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero es que…

-Yo cuidaré de ti, mi cielo. Ahora… duerme…

No podía dormir, no sin saber qué había sido de María. Quiso levantarse, pero la mano de Eva oprimía su pecho, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Dando un débil suspiro de frustración, se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en el lecho. Eva, mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta, sonrió apenas.

Horas terribles, ajenas, traidoras, horas inexorables en que fantasías irreales llegaban a la mente de Ludwig. Y todas, todas eran con la misma persona. María… María engalanada en un elegante vestido de fuerte color rosa, destacando el brillo magnífico de su piel; María paseando descalza y sacudiendo sus largos y oscuros cabellos; María cubriendo su pudor con una sábana blanca, mientras un rubor cómico cubría sus mejillas; y de nuevo, María caminando por la playa, completamente descubierta y sonriendo, sólo para él, para Ludwig. Qué más daba que Alfred la hubiera poseído antes, él jamás gozó ni gozaría de las delicias de una caricia de aquéllas manos, ni el ardor de aquéllos labios, ni del glorioso vaivén de aquéllas firmes y suaves caderas, ni de la dulzura infinita de aquéllos ojos. Sólo eso bastaba para que él, Ludwig, se sintiera purificado de sus crímenes y tocado por el cielo, sólo el amor eterno, secreto y jurado de su María le bastaban. No necesitaba un paraíso, sólo a ella… para siempre…

-María. –murmuró, abriendo los ojos.

Afuera, un vendaval. Adentro, la habitación iluminada tenuemente con unas velas… y Eva, mirándolo fijamente, sentada en la cama y cubriendo su frente de cariños. No llevaba nada, salvo una larga bata gruesa de color verde.

-Tuviste una pesadilla. –dijo. –Pero ahora estás a salvo…

Se inclinó para buscar los labios del alemán, pero él desvió la cara. Eva, desconcertada, se detuvo, mirándolo con cierto rencor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ludwig negó secamente con la cabeza, antes de mirarla de soslayo.

-No importa ya, Eva.

-Claro que me importa. Eres mi esposo y te amo.

-Eva… por tu propio bien, no te mientas más. Sólo conseguirás sufrir inútilmente. –Ludwig sonrió tristemente. -¿De verdad me amas, Eva?

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó ella, visiblemente escandalizada.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se trata de un capricho, o quizá de una confusión? ¿De verdad me amas? ¿No has pensado que tal vez lo único que siempre has querido de mí es apoyo y confianza?

-¿Porqué habría de querer eso nada más? ¡Me casé contigo! ¡Traicioné a mis hermanos para…!

Ludwig la interrumpió, alzando una mano y llevándola suavemente a sus labios.

-Ese es el punto. Te traicionaste a ti misma para estar a mi lado. Por más que ames a alguien, no puedes traicionar tu naturaleza, Eva, porque si lo haces entonces realmente no estás amando. Y… me temo que yo también hice lo mismo.

-¿Es decir que tú…?

-Lo siento mucho, Eva, pero me temo que así es…

La argentina se llevó una mano a la boca, desviando la mirada con el más hondo y triste desconcierto. Ludwig la miró con pesar, realmente no deseaba hacerle daño, pero mentirle así era aún peor que aquélla dura verdad. Pensó todo concluido, cuando de pronto Eva lo miró, mudando su rostro de ternura por uno más frío, más sensual, y sintió cómo se movía, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él y sonriendo seductoramente.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó él.

-Ludwig… Tal vez tengas razón, sí, tal vez entre nosotros no pueda haber amor… pero deseo… sí, y mucho.

La argentina se llevó las manos al lazo de la bata, lo deshizo con precisión y se retiró la prenda, mostrando su lechosa y suave piel de princesa ante los ojos del alemán. Con dos suaves tirones, se deshizo de los listones que ataban su cabello en las dos gruesas trenzas, y sus rizos cayeron libres desde sus hombros a la altura de sus senos; sus ojos salvajemente buscaron los de Ludwig, y él sintió como la mano de Eva rozaba amorosamente su pecho, buscando pasión.

-Siempre te he resultado exquisita, ¿verdad, Ludwig? –susurró ella eróticamente.

-Eres una tentación, lo reconozco. –ya la mano de ella bajaba desde el esculpido abdomen de Ludwig en dirección a su pantalón, cuando él la detuvo. –Pero eso no bastará.

-Veo… -contestó Eva. –Que tu mente no está actuando bien. ¿En qué piensas?

-Pienso que ni la más deliciosa y próspera nación podría apartarme de la tierra que amo.

Eva soltó una carcajada despectiva, y sacudió la cabeza de manera adorable de un lado a otro.

-¿México? –preguntó sarcásticamente. –Debes querer perder la cabeza. Ella es patética, demasiado innoble y común para alguien. Además… ¿De verdad tienes el valor de meterte con ella? Al fin y al cabo, es la pequeña prostituta de Alfred, no existe nadie en este mundo que no sea él para recordarle su lugar, y él podría hacerla suya fácilmente cuantas veces quisiera si no fuera porque le tiene lástima, a ésa pobre y estúpida mocosa.

-No me importa. –gruñó Ludwig. –Aún si hubiera pasado por la cama de todas las naciones, yo aún la amaría. ¿Y sabes porqué, Eva? Porque lo que siento por ella no es mero deseo, sino verdadero cariño. Y el cariño no conoce historias ni nombres ni lugares. Deseo intensamente que algún día lo entiendas.

-Entiendo más de lo que crees, Alemania.

-Aún eres una niña…

-¿Y ella qué es? ¡También es una chiquilla! ¡Ni siquiera puede decir que es mujer aunque Alfred la haya…!

-El amor no se toma por la fuerza, porque entonces es capricho. Y su amor lo he tomado libremente de sus manos. Eso me basta.

Eva tembló, rabiosa, mientras bajaba del cuerpo de Ludwig, mordiéndose los labios y con la rabia impresa en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-Es una lástima… -susurró. –Porque… ¿cómo poder amar… lo que ya no existe?

-¿Qué? –saltó Ludwig. -¿De qué hablas? –al no obtener respuesta, sujetó a Eva por los hombros y la zarandeó con algo de brusquedad. -¡Contéstame ahora!

Eva le clavó las uñas en sus hombros, deteniendo los bruscos movimientos.

-Ella murió, Ludwig. Murió, sí…

-Mientes… ¡Mientes!

-No… no miento, Ludwig. –Eva señaló el cielo revuelto y frío, cuyo rugido de huracán tanto había desconcertado al alemán. La nación germana creyó morir al darse cuenta de aquello, y sin más se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo un hondo y horrible dolor que creyó no volver a sufrir jamás. Eva apoyó una mano suavemente en su hombro lacerado. –Lo lamento… pero la vida sigue, y aún estamos aquí… Llora si quieres, eso hace bien, pero después…. Deberás tomar una decisión.

El alemán se descubrió la cara, con los ojos brillando como llenos de diamantes.

-Sí… una decisión… -murmuró. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció. –Nunca más volveré a amar a nadie… Jamás.

Dando un salto, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación sus prendas de vestir. Eva lo siguió con la mirada, desconcertada.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó. Ludwig no contestó, abrió un cajón y sacó una especie de cofrecillo de madera, marcado con un águila negra. La abrió y sacó un hermoso revólver. Eva se asustó. -¿Ludwig, qué…?

-Jamás estaré seguro de quién de nosotros la mató. Pero me aseguraré que no quede ningún culpable impune. –avanzó hacia la puerta. Eva exclamó:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Iván. Si le dices a alguien donde estoy, no respondo por las vidas perdidas. –gruñó con frialdad.

-¿Y qué hay si Rusia te mata?

-Como dije… ningún culpable quedará impune.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Eva lanzó un sollozo desconsolado.

Lejos de ahí, en el corazón de Estados Unidos, Arthur y Francis discutían a media voz.

-¡Necesitamos un médico profesional, mon cheri!

-¿Y acaso tú eres profesional, idiota?

-No… pero sé algunas cosas sobre anatomía que podrían ser útiles…

-¡Nada de anatomía! ¿Te volviste loco?

-Sólo quiero ayudar, cheri. Ayudar es una pasión en el alma, un amour al prójimo que deseo experimentar…

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Experimentar el amor! ¡Ve y busca a un médico de verdad, idiota! O si no vas a ofrecer una mejor idea lárgate ahora mismo con tus Guayanas y deja a los hombres de verdad arreglar esto.

-¡Soy un hombre de verdad, mon ami! ¡Quien se atreva a decir lo contrario merece le décès!

-¡Idiota, idiota…!

Una cabeza pequeña de pelo rubio cenizo se asomó tras una puerta.

-Uh… Francis…

-¿Dime, cheri? –contestó el francés, mirando con dulzura al pequeño canadiense.

-Ella… ha despertado…

Arthur y Francis se precipitaron a la habitación, casi arrollando al pobre Mathew en el proceso. Se abalanzaron y vieron a Alfred, sonriendo con orgullo.

-¡Jajaja! María está muy bien.

-It's a miracle! –exclamó Arthur.

-¿Y cómo la salvaste, mon cheri? –preguntó Francis.

-¡Tarán! –saltó orgulloso el estadounidense, mostrando la cama. María, arrebujada en una tibia manta, se revolvía un poco entre sueños, con una venda cruzando su hombro y su pecho y (lo más bizarro) una hamburguesa colocada en su frente.

Arthur se llevó una mano a la cara con gesto de desgana, y Francis sonrió indulgente.

-C'es magnifique. Le petite Mexique está bien ahora.

-¡Y todo gracias a mí, el héroe! –exclamó Alfred muy orgulloso. Arthur lo miró con desagrado y, tomándolo de un brazo, lo hizo salir por las malas de la habitación. -¡Hey! ¡Espera! She's my neighbor! Wait…!

-Hmm… -murmuró María, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Había estado soñando una y otra vez la misma extraña escena, ella, de pie en una playa, mirando el atardecer sólo para darse cuenta que, a su lado, tumbado aburridamente en la arena, estaba Ludwig, sonriéndole con indulgencia. Entonces, cuando ella bajaba la mirada se daba cuenta, un poco avergonzada, que no llevaba ninguna ropa y que sólo sus cabellos alcanzaban a cubrir un poco de su pecho, pero le daba igual y avanzaba en dirección a su acompañante, deseando intensamente abrazarlo y besarlo… Al abrir los ojos, creyó encontrarse con la mirada dulce y firme de su amante… pero luego de enfocar bien la vista se dio cuenta que a pocos centímetros de su cara estaba Francis, sonriendo maniáticamente.

-Bon jour, mon cherie… -murmuró el francés, inclinándose para darle un beso. Ofuscada, María le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo alejarse, tambaleando y viendo estrellitas por doquier.

-¡Vete a la chingada!

-Oui… está perfectamente bien… -Francis se llevó una mano a la frente, dolorido. Arthur se acercó a la cama, mirando con curiosidad a María que se acababa de llevar una mano a la zona vendada.

-¿Qué… qué me pasó? –preguntó ella.

-Ah… ¿no lo recuerdas? –Arthur se sentó en el borde de la cama. –Ludwig e Iván pelearon y tú… bueno… quedaste en medio de los dos.

-Yo… ¡es cierto! –María se cubrió la boca con una mano, mirando desconcertada a su alrededor. -¿Y ellos? ¿Cómo están?

-No sabemos…

-¡Pudieron haberse matado!

-Claro que no, no son tan idiotas.

-Oh, pero el amour, cheri, es algo difícil. –Francis se acercó de nuevo. –L' amour… es como la guerra. Todos sufren y lloran antes de que concluya pero mientras dura… es una terrible batalla tras otra por la comprensión, por el afecto, por la felicidad…

María asintió secamente, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Francis. Arthur le dirigió al francés una mirada envenenada, y luego se volvió a María con gesto paternal.

-Deberías descansar, my darling. No todos los días te pasa esta clase de cosas.

-Créelo o no, estoy acostumbrada. –la mexicana suspiró y volvió a hundirse entre las mantas. –Si pasa alguna novedad quiero que me avisen enseguida.

Arthur asintió. En cuanto María se acostó, arregló con sus manos las mantas para cobijarla y apretó los bordes de la almohada; la latina se rió.

-¿Ora qué traes, Arthur? ¿Desde cuándo tan amable?

-Ah… verás… -el inglés soltó una risita nerviosa, y luego, con gesto sombrío, desvió la mirada. –Lamento mucho todo lo que te pasó, María… sobre todo porque… quizá yo tuve la culpa… en parte.

-No digas babosadas, tú jamás…

-Sí… sí lo hice. –los ojos del europeo toparon con los de la americana. –Yo… sabía lo de tu relación con Ludwig… desde que comenzó la primera guerra.

-¿Qué? –saltó ella, desconcertada.

-Sí… y verás… yo sabía que Ludwig quería que te unieras a los del Eje, y… la primera vez intercepté la carta de invitación que te envió y se la entregué a Alfred… Y la segunda vez, yo… fui yo quien le hizo creer a ése idiota remedo de héroe que Ludwig estaba infiltrando a su gente por tu tierra…

-Arthur…

-Pensé que era lo mejor, ¿sí? No lo hice por lastimarte, de verdad… pero estábamos desesperados… Ludwig y su ejército avanzaban muy aprisa, necesitábamos ayuda y Alfred se negó… hasta que le hice pensar todas esas cosas, creyendo que se uniría a nosotros… Nunca esperé que se portara de ese modo contigo y tus hermanos, pero tampoco hice nada por evitarlo… porque…

-Arthur… ¡eres un pendejo! –saltó María.

-Lo sé… lo siento… ¡De veras lo siento, pero es que yo no quería…!

-¿No querías qué?

-¡No quería que Ludwig y tú tuvieran algo que ver!

-¿Porqué no? ¡A ti jamás te he interesado! ¡Desde que tengo memoria te desentiendes de mí! ¡Con una chingada… te pedí ayuda para independizarme de Antonio y me mandaste a la…!

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó él, temblando. Francis había enmudecido y se reducía a mirarlos boquiabierto. -¿Crees que no me arrepiento? ¡Pero fue por tu bien! ¡Mira, lograste salir por ti sola sin ayuda de nadie, mucho menos la mía! ¡Además… yo… yo quería convertirte en protectorado británico! ¿Lo habrías aceptado?

-¡Para nada, pero pudiste decírmelo desde el principio para no ilusionarme!

-De verdad lo siento, María… I'm very sorry… -susurró Arthur, rendido, agachando la cabeza.

En ése momento, la puerta se abrió. Francis lanzó un gritito de sorpresa, Arthur miró al recién llegado y los dos musitaron:

-Argentina…

María dirigió una mirada feroz a la mujer, pero para su sorpresa Eva, que tenía los hermosos cabellos tapados con una mantilla bordada y los ojos hinchados, susurró con una voz más dulce y humana:

-¿Puedo hablar a solas con México?

-Of course not.

-Cherie, lo siento, pero mademoiselle Marie necesita reposo…

-Esperen. –los cortó María. –Déjennos solas, por favor.

Los europeos miraron ya a María, ya a Eva, y desconcertados se echaron a caminar fuera de la habitación. Matthew, el único que no había abierto la boca en todo ese rato, susurró:

-¿También debo irme, María?

-Por favor, Mattie. –Eva miró a su espalda, no muy segura de a quien le estaba hablando la mexicana, pero cuando el canadiense se marchó, volvió sus ojos a la joven que reposaba en la cama, acercándose despacio hasta quedar frente a ella. María se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a recordarme lo zorra que soy o lo muy feliz que eres con tu esposo, yo…

-No vengo a eso. –susurró Eva. –Quiero hablar contigo sin gritarnos ni… pelear.

-Estás borracha. Estás pero si bien borracha…

-No bromeo ni estoy ebria, María. Esto es importante, ¿me entiendes? Y solamente tú puedes darle una solución.

-Dime qué te pasa.

Eva suspiró, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos; a María le daba gracia verla tan seria y apagada, porque hasta donde llegaba su memoria, la argentina nunca había tomado nada con tanta frialdad.

-Se trata de Ludwig, él… está muy mal. Creo que… está perdiendo la cabeza.

-No es novedad. –murmuró María con amargura. –Le pasa cada vez que entra en crisis.

-Pero esta vez es diferente… tú no lo viste… fui a visitarlo y estaba… totalmente perdido…

-¿Borracho?

-No lo creo… no lo sé. María, –Eva la miró con súplica –Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, dime ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Eva… no sé qué quieres que te diga, pero me temo que si es algo entre Ludwig y tú yo no puedo ayudarte. Así que será mejor que te vayas y regreses a su lado, al fin y al cabo, como dijiste, es tu esposo.

-¡No seas cruel! ¿Porqué tienes que ser siempre así conmigo? Acepto que tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, y que hemos tenido problemas desde…

-Desde casi siempre.

-Sí, sí… pero… ay María, ¿qué no lo ves? Yo no puedo… -la argentina desvió la mirada, tragando saliva pesadamente y hablando con voz temblorosa. –Yo no puedo ayudar a Ludwig aunque quisiera. No lo entiendo, no lo conozco… la verdad es que, a pesar de todo… yo no sé nada de él. Es tan extraño para mi, tan distante… ¿No lo has sentido nunca, María, ésa sensación de estar junto a alguien a quien no entiendes?

-Vivo con Estados Unidos golpeándome la cabeza y con Guatemala rasguñándome los pies y llamándome "mala hermana". Créeme, lo sé.

-¡Entonces debes entenderme ahora! ¡No sé qué hacer! Pensé… pensé que con mi amor lograría ayudarlo, pero me equivoqué…

María ladeó la cabeza. Estaba soñando o era una trampa, porque, ¿desde cuándo Argentina acepta sus errores? Eso podía dejárselo a alguien más civilizado, como Paulo o Manuel… vaya, hasta Valeria, pero Eva…

-María… yo siempre he estado sola. –continuó. –Nunca conocí a mi abuelo Mapuche… no recuerdo absolutamente nada de él porque Antonio se dedicó a romper su memoria. Cuando… cuando me independicé me sentí tan contenta… y cuando me di la vuelta me enteré que ya otros antes lo habían hecho y me sentí destrozada. Más cuando me dijeron que… que habíamos quedado a merced de otros tantos países más poderosos… Inglaterra, Francia, Estados Unidos… Decidí que debía ser mejor que los otros, más fuerte que los otros, más importante que los otros si no quería morir y padecer lo mismo que tú…

-Y equivocaste el rumbo. Les hiciste mucho daño a tus propios hermanos. –gruñó la mexicana.

-¿Cómo podría destacarme? Todo lo que yo aprendí a hacer resultaba que tú ya lo habías hecho… el comercio con Europa, la tecnología, la política… Siempre estuve ahí, escuchando cómo la "grandiosa" nación de México se había vuelto la mejor amiga de todos esos ricachones avaros y amargados, y de cómo su ejército sólo podía ser vapuleado por el ballenato ese de Alfred. –los labios de Eva temblaron. -¿Cómo te sentirías si te estuvieran comparando todo el tiempo?

-Eso no fue cosa mía, y tú lo sabes. ¿Así que por eso me odias? ¡Eres una mensa!

-Y cuando por fin vi la oportunidad de hacerme con un amigo… cuando por fin alguien me notó… Tenías que llegar tú y quitármelo. Pero claro… -bufó –Él te había visto primero. Lo sé.

-Eva… yo tampoco he sido del todo feliz. Guerra tras guerra me han socavado… Alfred, Francis, mi propio pueblo se ha desangrado por su libertad, por su vida, por sus ideales y sus creencias… He hecho cosas malas, sí, cosas horrorosas… Pero no puedes esperar otra cosa, a acciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. ¿Tú realmente sabes lo que es morir en cada batalla, Eva? ¿Sabes lo que se siente que te desgarren y se jueguen hasta tu espíritu los que tienen más poder?

-¡Arthur trató de quitarme mis islas!

-¡Y Alfred me arrebató la mitad de mi casa, y mi petróleo, y mi plata! Me han quitado demasiado ya, Eva… No podía permitir que me quitaran al único que fue bueno conmigo, el único que me trató como su igual y no como una subordinada.

Eva le dirigió una mirada dolida, y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas.

-Eres malvada, México. Eres cruel… Si tuvieras algo de piedad jamás habrías permitido que…

-No, Eva. Tú fuiste quien se entrometió en donde no debía.

-¡Él me prometió…!

-¡Sí, todos hacen promesas, todos, incluso nosotras! ¡Pero forzar a una nación de ése modo a hacer algo que no quiere es caer muy bajo! –al ver que Eva dejaba escapar un sollozo dolido, María sintió que su rabia se esfumaba. Con dificultad, se inclinó sobre el lecho para acercarse a ella y, con mano temblorosa, le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. –Todos hemos sufrido mucho, y tratamos con toda nuestra fuerza de conservar lo poco que nos queda. Me han robado sueños y esperanzas desde que era una niña, pero eso no significa que haya perdido la voluntad de vivir. Y tú… tú te derrumbas por una ilusión que nació muerta.

Eva negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-María… Yo lo amo, y tú lo sabes… pero él no me ama a mí.

María sintió una doble punzada de alegría y de lástima al ver el rostro desencajado y pálido de la argentina. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, y se alejó un poco.

-No me pidas que te ayude a recuperarlo, porque no puedo. –sentenció. –Ludwig es libre de decidir a quien ama y a quien no, y ninguna de nosotras está en posición de elegir por él.

-Ya lo sé… -gimió Eva. –Pero no es por eso que he venido a pedirte ayuda. Se trata de él… va a hacer algo terrible y solamente tú puedes detenerlo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-María… -Eva tomó las manos de la mexicana entre las suyas, y la miró con súplica. –Va a matar a Iván.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Ludwig… piensa que estás muerta! ¡Y como dijo que no permitiría que eso quedara impune, irá a pelear a Rusia!

-¿Porqué no lo detuviste, estúpida?

-¡No sé cómo, María, jamás he peleado con él! ¡Si te soy sincera, me asusta cuando se enoja! ¡Pero tú… tú no le tienes miedo, tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón! Te lo ruego, María, no por mí, sino por él… Ve y detenlo antes de que haga una locura.

María sacudió la cabeza con furia. Todo el agotamiento desapareció de su rostro, y una sombra de fría crueldad cruzó sus ojos; su yo bélico acababa de resurgir, tan hermoso y terrible como cuando se viera de pie, combatiendo al ejército de Alfred o de Francis. Con un gesto imperioso de la mano, se quitó las sábanas de encima, saltó fuera de la cama y echó a correr, con Eva mirándola desconcertada.

Arthur, Francis, Alfred y Mathew, que se habían quedado sentados en el salón, la vieron salir como un huracán y de inmediato corrieron hacia ella.

-Mary, sweetie! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Mon cherie! ¡Espera!

-¿Te hizo enojar Eva otra vez?

-Debo ir a buscar unas cosas a mi casa. –dijo con su siniestra y grave voz de batalla. –Ludwig e Iván están en riesgo.

-¿Otra vez? –saltó Arthur. Alfred se atravesó con los brazos extendidos frente a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré salir de aquí! –la mexicana le dirigió una mirada tan tenebrosa que Alfred sonrió nerviosamente. –Jajaja… pero si me miras así, con mucho gusto te dejo pasar.

-Gracias. –ya avanzó otra vez a la puerta cuando Arthur y Francis la retuvieron.

-¡Espera, mon cherie! ¡No puedes ir con esos dos otra vez!

-No tengo remedio.

-María, no seas necia… quédate aquí, nosotros lo solucionamos.

-Ya les dije que no… Ahora déjenme pasar o aquí mismo me los descuento.

Sin mediar más palabras, María salió rápidamente de la casa de Alfred. Los cuatro se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Creen que necesite nuestra ayuda? –preguntó Arthur. –Porque tengo un mal presagio.

-¡El héroe irá a ayudarla! –saltó con gran alegría Alfred, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, Francis se sujetó a su brazo.

-Ni lo intentes mon ami. Mademoiselle Marie se enojará si te ve acercártele. Dejemos que se arregle sola…

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Francis? –dijo el inglés. –Ese par de idiotas ya casi la mataron, no dudo que lo hagan de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar desapercibido.

Un sonidito como de lámpara que se enciende de pronto se escuchó en las cabezas de los tres, quienes, con sonrisa maliciosa, miraron a sus espaldas, donde Mathew se entretenía en darle miel a su osito. Al notar la mirada de los tres preguntó, desconcertado:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mathew… -murmuró Arthur con su voz más dulce. -¿Qué sabes sobre espionaje?

-Maple… -gimió el canadiense.

_**Notas, notas…**__ Bueno, lo del cable interceptado por Inglaterra es bastante cierto (de haber llegado quién sabe que hubiera pasado entre México y Alemania XD), y también el espionaje británico le hizo creer al gobierno de USA que había espías nazis en México (no estaba muy lejos de la verdad pero sí bastante exagerado). Ése Arthur metiendo las narices en los asuntos de México… aquí huele a celos, jajaja._

_Comentarios :D_

_**LupizBeilschmidt: **__Yo sola me moría de la risa escribiendo la escena de los asiáticos al ritmo de Seasonal Flowers (el tema de Japón en la serie XD). Por desgracia (coff coff) a mí nunca me han hecho caso los extranjeros… me han de ver muy enana (?) Jejeje… tranqui, concéntrate en tus exámenes, que no va a pasar nada malo… o quien sabe :D muajaja._

_**Flannya: **__Toritooooo! (por extraño que suene, me acordé de Antonio XD). Sí, México y su política neutralidad/refugio le valió el cariño de muchos, muchos, pero muchos refugiados de guerra, con Rusia y Alemania a la cabeza, aunque para ser bien franca (y sin ofender por si hay algún argentino leyendo) yo creo que la postura de Argentina en la WWII estuvo algo ridícula, porque eso de declararle la guerra al Eje cuando Alemania estaba a un paso de rendirse y luego ayudarlos a esconderse fue… raro. Muy raro. Por otro lado no seguí con la obsesión de Alfred por una excusa: USA tiene relaciones tirantes con su vecinita y un día puede decirle que ha aprobado una ley en su contra, y al otro decirle que la abolió y que sus paisanos son bienvenidos; de cualquier modo jamás se olvida de María, así que ahí tendremos a Alfred aún, pero ya no tan loco, espero._

_**Bloom Medianoche: **__Basado en hechos reales (?) Rusia y Alemania siempre han intentado de un modo u otro ser socios mayoritarios de México, pero entre que otros no los dejaron (España primero, USA después) y que México tampoco se deja tan fácil, ahí los verás desde más o menos 1945 peleándose por ella XD Nadie puede morir (bueno sería… digo, para ponerle drama de telenovela) así que… no sé, ya veré qué hacer con Evita._

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__También basado en hechos reales, México es bastante indeciso en muchas resoluciones entre países, de ahí que siempre mantenga una postura neutral en las reuniones mundiales (si te fijas bien, a la hora de votar México siempre invoca su neutralidad, por más que USA la pokeé). Buen punto XD cualquiera le dice que sí, hasta yo le diríga que sçi *¬* ok no XD_

_Sigan comentando, porque se viene EL GRAN FINAL de su telenov… perdón, de su fanfic favorito (quizá exagero :P). Recuerden, por cada comentario se dona una caja llena de tomates para España y de paso, otra para Lovino. ¡Nos vemos!_


	15. Chapter 15

15

Sinfonía Bélica

La larga carrera desde el golfo hasta la península ibérica le pareció eterna; vestida con su uniforme militar y una gran mochila llena de armas colgando a su espalda, María avanzaba tan aprisa como podía, siendo el primer obstáculo que se encontrara la presencia de cierto español de ojos verdes, que apenas verla saltó a sus brazos gritando:

-¡María! ¡Mi linda bebé! ¡Has venido a visitar a tu padre!

-Ah… tajtli…

-Ven conmigo, te prepararé paellas, churros… ¿Quieres ver a Toro? ¡Cómo te gustaba jugar con él de pequeña! Y luego iremos a ver las tortugas…

-Tajtli, por favor… -suplicó María mientras el español la llevaba casi a rastras.

-Nos divertiremos mucho, como en los viejos tiempos…

-¡Antonio!

El aludido se volvió a su hija con desconcierto.

-¿M…María?

-Yo…-suspiró. –Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, sólo estoy de paso, ¿me entiendes? Perdóname por haberte dado falsas ilusiones con mi llegada.

-¡Ah! Sí… entiendo… -Antonio la soltó, mirándola con melancolía y procurando no dejar de sonreír. –Está bien, hija, que… que tengas un bonito viaje. Si algún día quieres visitarme… bueno, no creo que quieras, pero…

María sonrió indulgente y le dio un abrazo.

-Te visitaré pronto, tajtli… Y comeremos todos los churros que tú quieras, ¿está bien?

-Ah… ¿de veras? ¡Oh, María! –el español la abrazó con igual fuerza. -¡Por eso siempre serás mi favorita!

-Sí… tu favorita… -el rostro de María se ensombreció. Había algo de verdad en las palabras de Antonio, una verdad que antaño la hacía sentirse feliz pero que en ese momento… era todo lo contrario. –Bueno, nos vemos luego, tajtli.

-¡Adiós, mi pequeña! ¡Y cuidado con cruzarte con Holanda y con Turquía, últimamente no están de buen humor!

María siguió avanzando, con las palabras de Antonio resonando en su cabeza… "mi favorita"… Recordó cómo, antaño, realmente ella era la favorita de las hijas de España, o al menos, la más codiciada. Todo el oro y las joyas de sus antepasados eran la razón de la codicia mundial, y su padre había intentado protegerla, muchas veces en vano, de las garras ladronas de los más poderosos; el primero en violar aquél cerco fue Arthur, y tras él, Francis e incluso Iván trataron de hacer lo mismo. Aún ahora, la codicia no se había extinto de sus corazones, y ella sabía, con gran pesar, que esa era la razón por la cual la protegían tan ferozmente, aunque al final fuera Alfred el mayor beneficiario de su riqueza, dejándola muchas veces en la ruina. Por eso (y el corazón se le oprimió al pensar en eso) quería tanto a Ludwig. Él fue el único que no la buscó por sus minas repletas de preciosidades, y el único que jamás le jugó una mala mano.

-Si tan sólo… -gimió desde lo hondo de su alma. –Si tan sólo…

-¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de aquí! –exclamó una voz conocida, recibiendo después un sonoro disparo al aire.

-¡Ay! ¡Fíjate a dónde apuntas, cabrón! –exclamó María, estirando el cuello para ver quien fue el imbécil que se había atrevido a dispararle. A pocos metros estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada fría, y tras él, una niñita hermosa de cabello corto que gimoteaba:

-Onii-sama…

-¡Ah! Eres tú, Suiza.

-Así es. ¿Y tú…? –Vash entornó los ojos. –Ya veo… eres México, ¿cierto?

-Sí… ¿porqué me disparaste? ¿No se supone que eres un país neutral?

-Lo siento. –en realidad, por el tono de su voz, María sospechó que aquella disculpa era mentira. –Pero últimamente ha habido sucesos desagradables no muy lejos de aquí y no estoy dispuesto a padecer otra guerra.

-Sí, como sea. –María suspiró y apretó el paso.

Para cruzar más aprisa, hubo de pasar por varias casas que, en otras condiciones, no habría visitado, por ejemplo la de Roderick. Apenas llegar ahí, el tenue murmullo del piano la distrajo brevemente, y se detuvo para mirar por la ventana; la nación germana estaba como de costumbre sentado frente a su piano, tocando tranquilamente un vals de Chopin. Aunque llevaba prisa, no se resistió a gritarle:

-¡Maldito tacaño ladrón!

-¿Eh? –cuando el austriaco se había puesto de pie, la mexicana ya había puesto los pies en polvorosa.

De ahí, cortó camino hasta Polonia, donde se detuvo para mirar dos veces a Feliks, que estaba sentado en el medio de su campo usando un amplio y vaporoso vestido rosa mientras admiraba a su poni pastando en las cercanías.

-¿Qué chingado…? –murmuró ella.

-¡México! –saltó de pronto el polaco, poniéndose de pie y agitando una mano como saludo. –Qué onda, adoro tu estilo militar, o sea es así como que muy bélico y súper genial.

-Ah… sí… -María levantó una ceja, el modo de hablar de Feliks le recordaba muy a su pesar a algunos de los habitantes de su capital. -¿Oye, de casualidad no has visto a Ludwig?

-¿Ludwig? ¡Ay sí, anduvo por aquí el otro día buscándote! O sea… ¡estaba súper enojado, gritándole a todo el mundo así bien feo! Yo creo que necesita unas vacaciones, ¿eh? Porque la gente así como que muy estresada es cero cool…

-Ajá… ¿y más recientemente no lo has visto?

-Hmm… Ah sí, pasó por aquí hace unas horas, andaba así como que, no sé, como que muy wagneriano…

-¿Muy qué?

-¡Wagneriano! O sea, ya sabes… -el polaco se puso a tararear "La Cabalgata de las Valkirias" y un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo. –O sea, iba como que enojado mil, me dio muchísimo miedo, así como que creí que me iba a matar o algo, tú entiendes, ¿no?

-Dios mío… ¡Gracias, Feliks, te veo luego! –María apretó el paso mientras el polaco volvía a sentarse en el pasto, jugando con su falda.

La frontera rusa estaba cubierta de tanta nieve que sólo las copas de los árboles más próximos eran visibles, y el viento se arremolinaba, furioso, entre las montañas y los valles congelados. Iván caminaba por ahí con deprimente calma, sonriendo por pura inercia ya que en realidad no estaba nada contento, pues en su interior sentía, _sabía _que algo peligroso se acercaba, razón por la cual salió cargando su llave y su pica. Algo estaba inquietándolo y necesitaba saber qué era.

Sus pies se detuvieron justo a pocos kilómetros de la frontera prusiana y se quedó ahí, esperando, murmurando:

-Kol kol kol kol…

Entonces lo escuchó. Unos pasos ligeros pero fuertes se aproximaban; no tuvo que pasar mucho rato antes de ver que avanzaba directo a él Ludwig. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, acercándose hasta quedar separados a pocos centímetros de distancia en la nieve. Había rencor y odio en la mirada de ambos, tanto que creyeron sentir un escalofrío en la tierra congelada bajo sus pies, donde el espíritu de Gilbert había encontrado su descanso eterno.

-Hmm… -murmuró Iván. -¿Qué hace Alemania en mi frontera si sabe que a Rusia no le gusta verlo por aquí?

-Vine a arreglar un pequeño inconveniente. –gruñó Ludwig, apretando los puños. –Todos terminó. Está muerta.

-¿Muerta? Oh… entiendo… -la mirada del ruso se ensombreció de manera horrible, y el frío aumentó. –La mataste.

-Nunca sabremos quién de los dos tuvo la culpa, y yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir con la duda… ni a dejarte vivir. –añadió Ludwig, desenfundando su arma. –Así que vine hoy aquí para zanjar esto de la única forma posible, y esta vez no voy a rendirme.

-Ah… ya veo. Ludwig cree que puede con Iván… -una risita infantil y tétrica salió de los labios del ruso. –Qué divertido, ¿Da?

-¡No es divertido! Y no me importa qué tan fuerte me golpees ni las heridas que me hagas, no voy a descansar ni a caer hasta verte a ti caer primero.

-Oh, pero Iván no necesita golpear a Ludwig para vencerlo. –Iván, sonriendo malignamente, empezó a recitar algo en lengua materna, y el frío creció casi tanto como el viento que soplaba, furioso, sobre el valle. Entonces, una verdadera ola de nieve creció a su espalda, tan terrible y tan alta que parecía que todo se había vuelto de un espantoso color blanco. –До свидания, Людвиг.

La avalancha cruzó por su lado sin dañarlo, y cayó con ferocidad sobre Ludwig. El alemán ahogó un grito y se arrodilló, cubriéndose la cabeza antes de recibir tremenda embestida, y se regañó por su estupidez. El General Invierno… siempre se olvidaba de ése tipo cuando iba a pelear contra Rusia. Iván soltó una risita alegre, y mientras su enemigo se esforzaba por salir de debajo de la nieve, volvió a recitar aquél murmullo raro y una segunda y tercera avalanchas cayeron otra vez sobre Ludwig.

María estaba atrapada en una encrucijada. Sólo había dos modos de llegar a Rusia, y el primero era un camino demasiado largo y tedioso (pasando por las casas del Trío Tembloroso) y el segundo demasiado arriesgado: cruzar por la casa de alguna de las hermanas de Iván. Por su cercanía, lo más lógico habría sido atravesar corriendo por Belarús, pero si Natalia asomaba la cabeza un poco y la veía, la atacaría a preguntas y se enfadaría mucho cuando supiera que, para empezar, Ludwig estaba peleando a su "hermano adorado" y para terminar, que Iván y María eran amigos. No es que la mexicana le tuviera miedo, pero no quería entrar en discordia con alguien tan agresivo, con Valeria tenía suficiente de mujeres belicosas.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –desesperada y cansada, dejó caer su mochila. Entonces oyó un gemido de dolor salir de adentro. -¡Carajo! ¿Qué…?

Abrió la mochila y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver, apretujado entre las granadas y las balas, al pequeño Mathew.

-Maple… maple… -tiritaba asustado el canadiense al verse descubierto.

-Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah… ah… Francis, Arthur y Alfred estaban muy preocupados por ti y me enviaron a cuidarte…

María miró con indulgencia a su colado compañero de viaje. Mathew no tenía mucha madera que digamos para combatir con dos naciones de tanto calibre como Alemania y Rusia, y sin embargo la presencia del canadiense acabó regalándole una maravillosa idea.

-Sabes qué, Mathew, me eres de gran ayuda.

-Yo… ¿en serio? –la cara de Mathew se iluminó con una encantadora sonrisa. -¡Soy… soy útil para alguien! –murmuró muy emocionado. -¡Soy útil! ¡De verdad…! ¿Y cómo soy útil?

-Ya verás…

Tal y como pensó, apenas había avanzado unos kilómetros cuando oyó un fuerte ruido extraño a su espalda. Sonrió mientras se daba media vuelta para comprobar que se acercaba a ella una mujer rubia, vestida con pantalones de granjero y (algo que siempre le daba un poco de risa) con grandes pechos que eran los causantes del raro sonido.

-¡Мексика! –saltó la mujer. -¡Qué raro es verte por aquí!

-Hola, Ucrania. –contestó la aludida. –Sólo voy de paso a visitar a tu hermano.

-¿A Rusia-chan? Hace tanto que no lo veo… mis superiores no me lo permiten porque dicen que es peligroso y que yo… yo… -para gran desconcierto de la mexicana, la mujer empezó a llorar. -¡Lo… lo siento mucho, María, no me gusta llorar pero… pero es que me siento tan sola aquí sin… sin mis hermanos…!

-Bueno, si de soledad hablamos… -María apoyó su mochila en el suelo y la abrió. –Traje algo para ti. O mejor dicho alguien, para que te haga compañía.

-¿Eh? –limpiándose las lágrimas, la ucraniana se asomó a la mochila, donde Mathew se sonrojó al verla.

-Kat… -musitó el canadiense.

-¿Mathew?... ¡Ah! –sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer sacó de la mochila al aludido y lo abrazó con fuerza. -¡Canadá! ¡Lindo Canadá! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Estoy tan feliz que creo que lloraré!

-Ma… maple… maple… -gimoteó Mathew, poniéndose rojo como tomate ya que la ucraniana estaba prácticamente estrechándolo contra su pecho. María se cubrió la boca para no echarse a reír.

-Bueno, ahí los dejo… ¡Nos vemos, Kat! ¡Adiós, Mathew, gracias por ayudarme! –y echó a correr a toda prisa.

-Adiós, Мексика. –contestó dulcemente Kat mientras Mathew, con gesto lánguido y feliz, se dejaba estrujar por ella.

Un grito de rabia y desesperación resonó por toda la tundra. Saliendo por enésima vez de debajo de la nieve, Ludwig estaba ya completamente fuera de sus casillas mientras Iván, sonriente, no había tenido que levantar un solo dedo.

-¡Eres un cobarde! –escupió el alemán. -¡Ven y enfréntame como debes, deja de esconderte en tu maldita nieve!

-¿Maldita nieve? Hmm… -el ruso sonrió. –Ludwig no es muy amable… debería recibir un castigo para que aprenda buenos modales…

La nieve volvió a levantarse alrededor de Ludwig, pero no como una avalancha, sino como un remolino, atrapándolo y zarandeándolo con tanta fuerza que luego de unos instantes, fue a dar contra un árbol, lanzado ahí por aquélla extraña tormenta. Ludwig, mareado y sangrando por el golpe, se puso de pie con dificultad, oyendo las risitas de Iván.

-¿Ludwig ya está cansado? –preguntó alegremente.

Furioso, el alemán le apuntó directo a la cabeza con su pistola y disparó. La bala, sin embargo, chocó contra una ráfaga de nieve que apareció de la nada, creando una barrera frente a Iván, y se desvió de su camino, rozando apenas la sien del ruso, que comenzó a sangrar levemente.

-No… no lo estoy… -gruñó Ludwig.

-Hmm, ya veo… Tendré que golpearte, ¿Da?

Antes de lo esperado, Ludwig recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la llave de Iván. Reaccionó a tiempo para evitar un segundo golpe, lanzándose sobre su enemigo a puñetazo limpio; la golpiza se volvió más enérgica, y en pocos minutos ambos contrincantes rodaban por el suelo, dejando gotas de sangre regadas por todo el campo. Ludwig, cansado de la situación, le disparó a Iván en una mano, haciendo que éste soltara su llave, lanzando un débil quejido de dolor.

-Ahora sí… -el alemán avanzó hacia su contrincante caído, listo para ultimarlo de una vez. Pero el ruso no estaba vencido ni mucho menos. Sonriendo, tomó su pica y se levantó, tambaleante, listo para combatir. Ludwig sintió un estremecimiento extrañamente agradable, aquélla pica era la misma con la que Iván había herido de muerte a María, y un sentimiento romanticista de morir a manos de la misma arma que le arrebató a su corazón lo embargó. Sin pensar en otra cosa, volvió a arrojarse contra él, con tanta fuerza que los dos cayeron al suelo, Iván tratando de clavarle de una buena vez la pica para acabar de una buena vez con él, y Ludwig rodando desesperado por la nieve, pues acababa de perder su arma.

Con un fuerte golpe, Iván logró derribar a Ludwig, y para evitar que se levantara, le puso un pie sobre el cuello, alzando a su vez la pica con ambos brazos. Una sonrisa maniática le desfiguró el amable rostro en una mueca de maldad pura.

-Ludwig nunca más volverá a molestar a nadie…¿Da? Kol kol kol…

La pica cayó… pero centímetros antes de clavarse en la cabeza de Ludwig, una detonación ajena hizo cimbrar el suelo. Iván cayó de espaldas, y Ludwig, confundido, apenas logró sentarse, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –exclamó.

Hubo una segunda detonación a pocos pasos. Desconcertados, ambos contrincantes buscaron el origen de aquél ataque, hasta que oyeron sobre sus cabezas un fuerte silbido. De pie sobre una colina de nieve y apuntándoles con un rifle, estaba María.

-Mein Gott… me volví loco… -murmuró Ludwig, sorprendido de aquélla visión.

-María… -Iván soltó una risita nerviosa.

La mexicana saltó de la colina, bajando como si estuviera en una resbaladilla, y corrió directo hacia ellos todavía apuntándoles.

-¡Detengan esta pendejada ahora mismo o les juro que los mando con la Tía de las Muchachas! ¿Me oyeron, los dos?

-Ma… María… -Ludwig alzó una mano, aferrándose a la rodilla de ella. -¿Estás viva o estoy alucinando?

-¡Estoy viva, tan viva como para hacerte esto! –sin pensarlo, María descargó un golpe en la cabeza del alemán con la culata del rifle.

-¡Ay! –Ludwig se frotó la cabeza. –Pero… Eva me dijo…

-¿Sigues creyéndole sus tarugadas a ésa mujer? Pensaba que eras más listo… -la mexicana lo miró con rencor por un instante más, pero luego, soltando pesadamente su rifle, se arrodilló y lo abrazó. –No vuelvas a asustarme así… te lo ruego…

-No… lo prometo. –Ludwig la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la mexicana. No podía estar más feliz, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolían los golpes, pues ver de nuevo junto a él a su corazón lo hacía ignorar por entero el mundo. Iván, junto a ellos, los miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e ingenuidad, y María lo notó.

-Eh… bueno… -ella se separó del alemán con un tierno empujoncito. -¿Están bien los dos? No… no quiero verlos hacer estupideces como estas otra vez. –poniéndose de pie e ignorando la sangre que se le había pegado al uniforme, avanzó hacia Iván.

-Hmm… qué bueno que María está bien… -murmuró el ruso, evidentemente avergonzado de que su amiga hubiera visto, por fin, el lado malo de su naturaleza. Dio un paso atrás, pero la mexicana lo retuvo tomándolo de una mano, y plantándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

-Y qué bueno que tú estás bien. –dijo ella tranquilamente. Iván sonrió, y el frío descendió un poco, dejando entrever unos débiles rayos de sol colarse por las nubes oscuras que dominaban el cielo. Ludwig se puso pesadamente de pie, dispuesto a acercarse para disculparse con Iván y abrazar una vez más a María, cuando un grito lo desconcertó:

-¡Ludwig!

Los tres miraron a sus espaldas. En la misma colina donde María había estado lanzándole proyectiles a los dos peleoneros, estaba Eva, con el rostro desencajado y enrojecido por el fuerte frío. Ludwig palideció.

-Eva…

La argentina echó a correr hacia él, abrazándolo con desesperación y llorando. Ludwig miró de reojo a los otros dos, con desconcierto; María, sin embargo, suspiró.

-En fin, mi trabajo está hecho aquí… Adiós, Iván. –murmuró antes de echar a andar por el extremo opuesto.

-Da… adiós, María. –saludó el ruso antes de irse por su propio camino.

-M…México…-susurró Ludwig, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Eva. Una vez más, habían perdido la batalla de su propio interior. –E…Eva… vámonos de aquí…

-Claro. –la argentina se abrazó con fuerza a él para recuperar un poco de calor y los dos echaron a andar silenciosamente por el campo congelado.

_**Notas… Hmm, creo que hoy sólo serán notas culturales. **__¿Porqué va María y le grita "ladrón" a Austria? En realidad es una exageración (no creo que nadie le haya gritado eso a Austria :D) pero como saben, el penacho de Moctezuma se encuentra en Austria, y a pesar de haber iniciado ciertas gestiones para recuperarlo, no se pudo acordar nada. Buuu._

_¿Vash disparándole a todo lo que se mueva? Sí, es un país neutral, pero posee uno de los mejores armamentos del mundo. Y por otro lado, lo que Rusia le dice a Alemania en su idioma es nada más "adiós, Ludwig". Listo._

_Es hora de comentar los comentarios (XD valga la redundancia) ¡oooh sí!_

_**Gabrielle Bonheur Chanel: **__perdona por no contestarte, es que cuando subí el nuevo capítulo no me había aparecido aún tu respuesta. Sí, he visto María la del Barrio (fuente interminable junto con María Mercedes de mexicanismos femeninos, jaja) Muchas gracias y saludos también ^_^ _

_**Bloom Medianoche: **__camiones recibidos ;)_

_**Chocolat Bunny: **__Sí, decidí dejar de maltratarla tanto. Al fin y al cabo, Eva no es mala, es humana (algo así como Susana Marlow, la de Candy Candy). Esa idea random podría funcionar para otro fanfic ;D lo tendré en mente._

_**Flannya: **__XD me mató tu guión de telenovela, estuvo épico! Bueno, una breve aclaración: por floja no especifiqué quién le dijo qué a Mari, pero lo de sweetie fue Alfred, de hecho (lección aprendida de un error gramatical anterior). Oh, a mi nunca me han dicho love u_u algún día…quizá…_

_**Piper Miko: **__Hola otra vez :D Hmm, ¿verdulero? Pues en realidad como ya dije, Eva no es mala (relativamente nadie lo es, ni siquiera Alfred con sus arranques posesivos) y por eso estoy pensándome en darle un final feliz ^^ pues aquí tienes, más guamazos entre el osito bipolar y el macho patatas, para su deleite (lo siento, se nos acabó el presupuesto para las tinas de lodo, jaja)._

_**Pequea Vero: **__okay, vayamos por partes. En primera, María no es una Mary Sue porque ni es perfecta ni sus defectos son lo que dices. En todo caso si te fijas bien sus defectos reales son que es muy sentida (si oye algo malo en contra de su comida/costumbres/idioma) se prende fácilmente, producto del patriotismo exagerado que muchos sufren de cuando en cuando; es algo groserita, le gusta lucirse y destacar (igual que Eva), mete las narices donde no debe y por eso le va como le va, y si te has dado cuenta no sabe reaccionar en situaciones de presión (por eso es tan aburridamente neutral). Y si tuviera complejo de inferioridad como tú dices, entonces ahí sí habríamos tenido una México super sexy, la mejor en TODO y quién sabe qué tantas monerías más. En segundo lugar, no sé de dónde eres pero si revisas la historia de México te darás cuenta que la gran mayoría de potencias mundiales han intentado relacionarse económicamente con el país, ya sea por su ubicación geográfica, por sus recursos naturales, ¡por lo que sea! Y eso ha ayudado mucho a que se sostenga la economía. En tercer lugar, ¿de veras has visto la serie? ¡Hay más momentos ridículos que momentos serios! Así que lo de las situaciones suescas no es tan irrelevante como dices, total, que yo no tengo la culpa que acá haya gente que sepa jugar fútbol (ah por cierto, ahí está otro defecto: en México se consume muchísimo alcohol, no es algo para estar orgulloso pero sirvió para un momento cómico). En cuarto lugar, todo el universo de Hetalia es una PA-RO-DIA, ¿sí? Se usan muchos estereotipos ridículos y generalidades que a veces no tienen mucho que ver con la realidad, así que los que están dentro de estas historias, ya sean fanfics o el manga original saben a lo que se atienen, y lo siento mucho pero USA sí es una nación un poco abusiva, al menos sus políticas económicas lo son, si no me crees revisa las noticias. Además hice la advertencia desde el principio que esto era puro juego y no con intención de ofender a nadie, cosa que por lo visto sí logré contigo. En fin. Y por último, si mi fanfic te parece tan erróneo y exagerado, te propongo un trato amistoso: ¿qué tal si tú escribes uno, así como tú pienses que es correcto, sin situaciones cómicas ni batallas ni insultos ni "Mary Sues" para que me muestres a mí y a muchas otras personas que escribimos por diversión estos fanfics cómo se deben hacer las cosas? Listo, es todo, un saludo a… bueno, de donde sea que nos visites._

_Fiu, ese último post me cansó. En fin, al resto de los disfrutantes espero que les guste este capítulo (una vez más, la inspiración me falló y me quedó medio fail el final…trataré de arreglarlo en el siguiente capítulo). Un saludo a todos y todas y recuerden: por cada comentario que dejan un canadiense es abrazado por una linda ucraniana…con muchas bubis XD nos vemos!_


	16. Chapter 16

16

Por Siempre Juntos

_Blume leuchtend schön,___

_kannst so mächtig sein.___

_Dreh die Zeit zurück,___

_gib mir was einst war mein.___

_Blume leuchtend schön,___

_lass_ _mich nicht allein.___

_Halt das Schicksal auf,___

_gib mir was einst war mein;___

_was einst war mein…_

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar vivir así? No la odiaba, eso era impensable, y sin embargo no podía amarla del modo en que ella se lo exigía; no podía abandonarla, los demás se lo reclamarían, incluso Francis que con sus liberales ideas del amor seguramente encontraría repugnante su actitud…

-¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que ellos digan? –gruñó Ludwig, largándole una patada a su mesita de noche.

-Desde que nos separamos… -murmuró una voz a su espalda. El alemán dio un salto, sorprendido de reconocer aquélla voz. Se volvió y encontró a la sombra fantasmal de Gilbert, sonriéndole con algo de burla.

-¿Prusia?

-Claro, West, el Asombroso yo no podía dejar pasar por alto lo mal que está mi pequeño bruder.

-No estoy mal, sólo necesito tiempo para pensar…

-¿Pensar en qué? ¿En cómo no romperle el corazón a la mujer que amas o a la mujer que no amas pero con quien tuviste la poco asombrosa idea de casarte? –Gilbert se detuvo frente a Ludwig, mirándolo con gesto suave pero serio. –Vamos, West, no pienses como hombre, piensa como lo que fuiste… El Ludwig que yo recuerdo era más decidido.

-No es fácil luego de casi setenta años, bruder. –contestó Ludwig. -¿Qué harías tú?

-Hmm… la verdad no sé… -el prusiano se rascó distraídamente la cabeza. –Yo jamás tuve ese tipo de líos… Bueno, Elisabetha era experta en ponerme en apuros, pero jamás uno tan terrible. Ah, Elisabetha… -suspiró, recordando a la húngara. Ludwig levantó una ceja.

-Gilbert… ¿ya olvidaste cuando ella te obligó a replegarte?

-Bah, eran nimiedades de guerra, no de intenciones ni de sentimientos. –contestó Gilbert, quitándole importancia. –Pero tú, West, cometiste el error de involucrarte sentimentalmente con quien no debías.

-Ya sé, Eva es…

-¿Quién dijo que hablaba de Argentina? ¡No! Hablo de la otra… de México.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es…!

-Sí lo es. Recuerda, Ludwig… recuerda muy bien lo que te dije…

El alemán miró de mal modo a su hermano. No podía fiarse de su palabra ahora, no respecto a ése tema, porque fue Gilbert el primero en enterarse de la existencia de una joven nación libre de la mano de Antonio, y se negó rotundamente a aceptarla como tal. Después, cuando ya habían crecido, Ludwig y Gilbert la visitaron; la imagen que encontraron era mucho más extraña de la que imaginaron, pues la casa de México parecía una estampa de novela de aventuras, con sus selvas, sus bosques y sus campos labrados, pero ella… ella era demasiado arisca aún. Las malas experiencias le habían valido eso.

Ludwig suspiró.

-Recuerdo muchas cosas… como que fuiste tú quien se negó a reconocerla, por ejemplo.

-Ajá… pero yo no te dije que apoyaras ése golpe terrible, ¿recuerdas? –siseó Gilbert. –Ahí fue cuando pasaste la línea, bruder…

-¿Cómo recuerdas…? –el alemán palideció, había creído que esa información sólo él la poseía… la entrega de armas para el golpe de Estado… y los lamentos de desesperación de México, incapaz de sostener una nueva guerra cuando acababa de sobrevivir a otra…

-Todo iba bien hasta que decidiste involucrarte del modo equivocado. No fuiste el primero, claro… pero sí el menos… digamos… inteligente. ¿Qué lograste con eso, bruder? Nada. Unos cuantos centavos nada más, pero no lograste algo mejor… no conseguiste lo que querías…

-Mi superior me dijo…

-¿Y porqué crees que te lo dijo, grandísimo tonto? –era la primera vez que Ludwig escuchaba a su hermano hablar con tanta seriedad. –Yo nunca fui partidario de la discreción y tú lo sabes bien, yo en tu lugar habría entrado campante y hubiera sometido por la fuerza al pueblo… Claro, sería una estupidez ya que nosotros la educamos para la guerra, kessessesse…

-¡No! Yo jamás…

-¿En serio, Ludwig?

El aludido desvió la mirada. No iba a discutir sus razones políticas con nadie, ni con el fantasma de su hermano; ya bastantes líos de ese tipo tenía en su haber como para sumarse otro y recordar aquél momento de debilidad que pudo costarle tan caro.

-Yo sólo digo –añadió Gilbert. –que tú eres un gran país. Estoy orgulloso de ti, bruder, pero si de verdad quieres sobrevivir debes tener prioridades. Si ya te lanzaste a la lucha, debes terminarla de la mejor manera. –dicho esto, la silueta del prusiano se volvió aún más intangible, hasta desaparecer. Ludwig extendió una mano hacia él, pero sólo aferró el aire. Rendido, se dejó caer en la cama, pensando… pensando…

-¿Ludwig? –preguntó una voz suave a su espalda. Él no se movió ni dio señales de haber escuchado. -Lo siento…

Unos pasos veloces se alejaron. Desconcertado, el alemán giró la cabeza.

-Eva… -susurró.

La argentina ya había llegado bastante lejos. Cuando por fin detuvo su desesperada carrera se vio en el medio de un tranquilo y frío bosque, iluminado gracias a unos pequeños faroles que estaban apostados entre los árboles de mayor tamaño; rendida, se dejó de caer de rodillas junto a uno, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto angustiado. Era el fin, se dijo, ya no se sentía capaz de seguir con aquello, estaba cansada, molesta, triste, desilusionada al ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido todos en vano, agotada de pelear y fingir que todo estaba bien y que volvería a ser como antes, molesta consigo misma por haberse mentido todo ese tiempo… ¿Qué tal si él jamás la quiso realmente? ¿Qué sería de ella si se enteraba un buen día, con toda la crueldad que la verdad puede poseer, que cuando la besaba pensaba en los labios de otra, que cuando la abrazaba era porque añoraba abrazar a alguien más, que cuando estaban juntos su mente distorsionaba su imagen para cambiarla por la de quien quería?

-¿Estoy maldita? –sollozó. -¿De qué me sirve ser tan hermosa y acaudalada entonces? ¡No vale la pena! ¡No lo vale! ¡No lo vale!

La rabia estaba consumiéndola, ella, una de las naciones con mejor desarrollo, reconocida mundialmente por las habilidades en el campo del deporte, dueña del cuerno sur de su continente… ¿para qué? ¿Para que todos la cambiaran por alguien menos agraciado y problemático? ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese entonces? ¿Acaso estaba condenada a vivir así, en aquél limbo al que sólo acceden los agraciados vulnerables, donde otros tantos se habían perdido ante su incapacidad de destacar? No… no podía aceptar tal derrota… y sin embargo, la derrota era inminente, y eso le partía el corazón.

-Nadie me quiere… -gimió. –Nadie…

Se acurrucó contra el árbol más próximo, abrazándose las piernas y meciéndose, dispuesta a dormir. Tal vez, pensó, sus hermanos tenían algo de razón, tal vez necesitaba sentir un sufrimiento real para ver las cosas con más claridad… y qué mejor sufrimiento que el de saberse traicionada y engañada; era lo mejor, se dijo, era mejor asimilar aquélla tortura en medio del frío y de la soledad para así, quizá, encontrar algo bueno de todo aquello… pero… ¿qué podía haber de bueno? Nada.

-¡Oye tú!

-¿Ah? –abrió con pesadez los ojos y se topó con un muchacho de cabello castaño, vestido con un uniforme parecido al de Antonio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó secamente.

-Yo… nada. –dijo.

-Nadie anda solo por nada. Dímelo.

-No sé… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Mi trabajo. –contestó el otro como si nada. –Tú eres Argentina, ¿cierto?

-Así es…

-Te ves rara. –el joven se inclinó. -¿Estabas llorando? ¿Porqué?

-No te incumbe.

-Sí me incumbe, al fin y al cabo estás en mi casa.

-¿Qué? –por un momento, Eva se desconcertó. ¿Cómo pudo cruzar tan rápidamente desde la parte sur de la casa de Alemania hasta la casa de Italia Romano?

-Ah, veo que no lo notaste. –Lovino suspiró, mudando su expresión de seriedad por una más noble, más amistosa. -¿Porqué llorabas? ¿El macho patatas te hizo algo?

-¿Cómo sabes que…? Digo, no… nada.

-Lo acabas de aceptar. Vamos, dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a tu hermano? –el italiano negó con la cabeza. Eva suspiró, aliviada, por fin había encontrado a quién contarle su sentir sin verse atacada ni burlada. –Han pasado muchas cosas, Lovino, muchas más de las que te puedas imaginar.

Los dos se quedaron ahí largo rato, Eva hablando hasta que la voz se le rompió, y Lovino con un gesto serio y dulce, como de un monarca que escucha conmovido el relato de uno de sus súbditos. Cuando la argentina terminó, se inclinó y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-El macho patatas es un idiota, siempre lo ha sido. No debiste fijarte en él.

-Quizá no, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Olvidarte de él. Encontrarte a alguien más digno. –Lovino se encogió de hombros. –No sé, seguro alguien te querrá.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque… -el italiano enrojeció de pronto, y desvió la mirada. –Mira, Feliciano es un tonto, pasar tanto tiempo con el macho patatas ha de estar afectándole el poco seso que tiene, ¿bene? Pero eso no significa que… que yo no… no lo quiera. –añadió con un hilo de voz. Le costaba verdadero trabajo sincerarse con otros de ése modo, y Eva, que era casi igual, sonrió agradecida de haber encontrado una posible alma gemela. Viéndolo bien los dos no se diferenciaban mucho, ambos vivían en el lado sur de su territorio, los dos casi siempre eran ignorados por otros a favor de la parte norte, y también eran bastante reservados en asuntos muy delicados.

-Lovino… -murmuró Eva, alargando una mano y acariciando el rostro de su compañero, haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más. -¿Querrías tú ser mi amigo?

-¿Amigo? –saltó el otro, escandalizado. -¡Cómo puede ser eso! ¡Yo no tengo amigos, bella ragazza! ¡Mi fratello es el que siempre…! ¡Yo nunca…! ¡Yo no…!

-Oh, vamos. –la argentina le dirigió su sonrisa más dulce.

-¡Pero es que…! –rendido, el italiano asintió secamente. –Bene… como tú quieras, Eva, pero no te aseguro que…

-Serás el mejor amigo de todos. –saltó ella, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Lovino creyó que le daría un infarto, hacía tanto que no recibía una caricia así de nadie que había comenzado a creer que eran cosas sólo pertenecientes a los sueños. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y le dio un par de besos a la argentina.

-El idiota de Antonio se enfadará conmigo, maldición. –gruñó, pero echó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven y los dos echaron a andar, mientras el amanecer teñía de rosa y añil el cielo.

…

Frontera. Entre ellos, una barda mal construida de concreto, cubierta por encima con desgastado alambre de púas, que sin embargo no había bastado para separarlos. Esa misma tarde, ella se había asomado por arriba de la barda, espiando con ojos traviesos a su vecino y susurrando insistente:

-Hey… pssst… Alfredo… Alfredo…

-¿Eh? –el estadounidense levantó la mirada. –María… ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¡Te vas a lastimar!

-No soy tan pendeja, hombre. ¡Cánchame!

-What?

Ya era demasiado tarde. Trepando por un lado del muro desprovisto de alambre, la mexicana se había lanzado al otro lado; Alfred reaccionó a tiempo y apenas alcanzó a tomarla en brazos antes de que cayeran los dos estrepitosamente al suelo. Mirándose a los ojos, ambos soltaron una alegre carcajada, contentos de poder, a pesar de todo, comportarse de vez en cuando como lo que siempre debieron ser, dos niños inocentes y vacíos de la codicia que terminó por arruinar su amistad. María suspiró, nostálgica.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Alfred?

-Ah… que te lanzaste a mi lado, ¿no?

-No eso, tonto… Digo que qué fue lo que nos pasó. Recuerdo que cuando éramos más jóvenes teníamos más oportunidades de reír y de divertirnos…

-Ah bueno…-el rostro del estadounidense se cubrió de un triste rubor, y su voz perdió el alegre tono chillón de siempre para volverse suave y grave. –Tal vez fue culpa nuestra. Yo… siempre quise ser libre, quería hacer tantas cosas… Pero cuando me di cuenta, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba sujeto a una terrible responsabilidad y entendí que era incapaz de controlarme a mí mismo, y que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era avanzar hasta donde pudiera…

-Sin medir las consecuencias. –replicó María. –Todos lo hicimos. Todos quisimos tener más de lo necesario… y todos fallamos, unos más que otros. ¿No sería fantástico volver a ésa época en que no teníamos que preocuparnos de tantas cosas horribles? Sin guerras, sin crisis, sin… sin sufrimiento.

-Pero siempre hemos sufrido… Desde que éramos niños siempre ha sido así.

-Bueno, sí, pero era distinto. Era…

-Mary… I'm very sorry. –Alfred la miró con sincero pesar. Ella se encogió de hombros, respondiendo con solemnidad:

-Así es el mundo, Alfredo, qué le vamos a hacer.

-Sí pero…

-¿Pero?

-Eh… ¿quieres hamburguesas?

La mexicana sonrió.

-Sale. Pero sólo si tú me prometes comer de mis tacos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Pero si yo ya tengo de tus tacos, Mary!

-Esas cochinadas que preparas no son tacos, son copias piratas. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar, el Cejotas?

Los dos volvieron a reírse.

No había risas del otro lado del mundo, en un continente devastado donde dos personas se medían silenciosamente. Una, vestida con un elegante traje y un magnífico sombrero blanco a juego, y otro, de aspecto aburrido y demacrado sentado en un sillón.

El hombre exhaló un hondo suspiro, cruzándose de brazos, y luego dijo con voz débil:

-Te marchas.

La mujer asintió, tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible.

-Bueno… -continuó él. –Yo… no voy a detenerte… pero me gustaría saber porqué has decidido esto ahora.

-Porque creo que es lo justo. –contestó ella. –Creo que ya sufrí bastante tiempo y que es hora de que recupere mi felicidad.

-¿Sólo tú has sufrido? Por favor… sé un poco más empática con los demás, Eva.

-Lo soy. –contestó la argentina. –Estoy hablando por mí, no por ti. Alégrate, eres libre de nuevo, libre para hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras, ¿no es eso lo que deseabas?

-No de este modo…

-¿Entonces de cuál? –el alemán no contestó. Eva se acercó a él, inclinándose y haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla con su delicada mano cubierta por un guante negro de seda. –No te guardo rencor, Ludwig, así que no te sientas triste. Espero que tú tampoco estés enfadado conmigo.

-¿Cómo podría enfadarme con alguien que estuvo a mi lado tanto tiempo? –preguntó suavemente Ludwig. –No sé qué piensas hacer, Eva, pero… espero que seas muy feliz.

-Igualmente. –con un gesto aburrido, la mujer se arrancó del dedo su anillo de matrimonio, y sin miramientos lo lanzó a la chimenea, donde el metal lanzó un silbido al contacto con el fuego. –Hasta luego, Ludwig, fue… un placer. –dicho esto, tomó su maleta y salió a toda prisa de la casa del alemán, quien distraídamente se quitó también su anillo y lo lanzó al fuego. Se quedó ahí, meditabundo… Era libre, por fin era libre… tal y como había querido serlo desde hacía cierto tiempo… Eso significaba entonces que podía, por fin, quitarse la máscara de la austeridad y volver junto a quien quería.

Pero… había un pequeño problema con ése sencillo plan.

-Ella no querrá verme… -pensó. –No querrá verme…

No sabía dónde podía estar ella ni lo que debía estar haciendo, pero algo para él era muy seguro. Allá, donde ella estuviera, seguro que era mucho más feliz.

Y así, transcurrió aquél invierno…

…

-Ve~ ve~… Alemania, Alemania, mira qué bonito gatito encontré.

-¡Déjalo en donde lo encontraste!

-Ve~

Había un alboroto de miedo en todo el lugar. Lo malo del _spring break_ era que las playas se inundaban rápidamente de gente, y ese año no había sido la excepción. El más animado era, naturalmente, Alfred, quien corría de un lado a otro, saltando ya en las piscinas, ya en la playa, y molestando a cuantos estaban a su alcance, especialmente a Arthur, a quien el clima cálido lo ponía de mal talante.

-¡Aaah! ¡Alfred, idiota! –exclamó cuando el estadounidense le echó dentro del traje de baño un pequeño cangrejo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso te quitará lo aburrido!

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres un…AAAAAAY! ¡AAAAY! ¡QUÍTENMELO! –sollozó el inglés, brincando de un lado a otro y tratando de extraerse el cangrejo. Francis se acercó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Yo te ayudaré, mon ami… -murmuró mientras trataba de meter su mano.

-¡NO! ¡TODOS MENOS TÚ, IDIOTA DEL VINO!

Del otro lado, Feliciano y Lovino jugaban en la costa, o al menos eso parecía hasta que Antonio notó que Lovino en realidad estaba ahogando a su hermano en el agua y tuvo que ir a separarlos. Kiku y Wang, acurrucados uno al lado del otro, no participaban del jolgorio.

-Realmente los occidentales tienen costumbres extrañas… -murmuró Kiku mientras Arthur pasaba por su lado, llorando porque el cangrejo acababa de encontrar Londres y estaba estrujándolo con sus pinzas.

-Muy raras en verdad, -aru. ¿Quieres arroz con soja?

-Muy agradecido, Wang…

-¡Oh lala! –saltó Francis. -¡Mademoiselle, c'est le fleur d' Amerique Latine!

-Such a beauty! –dijo Alfred, riendo alegremente.

-¿Hmm? –Ludwig se volvió a los dos ruidosos y entendió de pronto el porqué de sus piropos. María avanzaba hacia ellos, usando un traje de baño y un pareo blanco bordado sobre éste, con aire de aburrimiento y timidez.

-No saben cómo odio los _spring breaks_. –les dijo. Levantó la mirada y al toparse con Ludwig exhaló un gemido de sorpresa. –Lud…

Francis notó de inmediato el intercambio de miradas, y discretamente (o lo que según él era "discretamente") sujetó a Alfred de su traje de baño y lo jaló lejos de ahí. Ludwig dio un par de pasos al frente, y se alegró de ver que María no retrocedió, aunque desvió la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello.

-Hmm… Qué… bonitas playas. –comentó Ludwig. María no contestó. –Yo quisiera… eh… bueno, no pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo pero… tal vez si… Bueno…

Para su sorpresa, María lo tomó de una mano y se escabulló con él entre la gente, hasta que alcanzaron el borde mismo de la playa, un terreno en forma de media luna que cortaba con un acantilado. Ahí, la mexicana lo soltó y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar, sonriendo débilmente y mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya nos enteramos del chisme. –comentó mientras Ludwig se sentaba en la arena. Había algo de familiar en ésa playa, pero no podía recordar qué. –Qué revuelo hubo en la última reunión con mis hermanos… pero al menos la paz volvió. ¿No es eso genial?

-Eh… María, no entiendo…

-Me refiero a que Eva rompió el compromiso. Qué curioso, –añadió con voz soñadora. –ella parecía casi contenta… Vaya, que hasta nos invitó a todos a una cena en su casa, pero ya ves, entre que son peras o manzanas, no hemos concretado nada.

-Espera, ¿porqué me dices esto?

-Para que quites esa cara de chucho abandonado que te cargas desde hace rato. –rió. –Tienes pinta de haberte echado un cristiano, y no es tan grave. Yo he roto relaciones muchas veces con otros países.

-Sí, pero jamás un compromiso.

-Oh… bueno, eso sí… -siguió caminando un buen rato, en el cual Ludwig se redujo a mirarla. Quería saber porqué lo había llevado hasta allá sólo para informarle que Eva estaba bien y que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero sobre todo trataba de entender porqué aquélla playa le resultaba conocida. –Si te soy sincera, Ludwig, la entiendo.

-¿Entiendes a quién?

-A Eva. Yo no me comporté del modo más apropiado…

-Pues yo tampoco. Debí desde un principio decir que no… -con un suspiro, Ludwig se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el llamado insistente de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza y las olas que reventaban en la costa. -¿Y qué tal si me estoy volviendo una nación débil? Eso sería despreciable, con tanto trabajo que me ha costado sobrevivir… sería ridículo, lo digo yo… Patético…

-No exageres. –contestó María.

-No exagero… la verdad es que no hice los movimientos correctos. Antes de actuar debes analizar tu situación, tus posibilidades, debes tener preparado un plan de apoyo. Me di el lujo de no hacerlo y terminé bastante mal. ¡Pero no volverá a pasar! –añadió con un grito marcial.

-Ah… bueno, entonces analiza esto… Estás aquí, solo conmigo, como si hubiéramos empezado de cero. ¿Cuál sería tu "plan de ataque"?

-Pues… Debería decirte algo, tú me contestarías de manera satisfactoria y entonces todo estaría bien. Sí, creo que es lo correcto.

-¿Qué me dirías, Ludwig?

-Diría… -suspiró. –Diría que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y de lo que podría pasar, yo jamás dejé de amarte. Eres mi corazón, y eso es lo único que jamás… jamás… abandonaría, ni aún en el peor campo de batalla.

Esperó silencioso la respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Preocupado, Ludwig abrió los ojos, buscando a María, y al encontrarla a pocos pasos de él tuvo que usar todo su estoicismo para no gritar de la sorpresa; ella se acercaba lentamente, sonriendo y usando sus largos cabellos para cubrirse la desnudez del pecho, orgullosa de sí misma y más contenta que nunca. Ludwig se incorporó, sentándose y mirando aquélla visión que había creído salida de un sueño hermoso, y llegó a preguntarse si de verdad no estaría alucinando, por lo que alargó una mano y rozó una pierna de su compañera. Ella se sentó frente a él, echándole los brazos al cuello y mirándolo con toda su intensidad.

-Ésta es mi respuesta, Ludwig. Y espero que la aceptes.

El alemán sonrió, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-La acepto, fräulein. Ich liebe dich.

-Yo también… te amaré por siempre. –murmuró, y los dos se encontraron en un profundo beso.

Unos minutos después el oleaje aumentó con tanto salvajismo que los bañistas se preocuparon.

-What the fuck…? –exclamó Arthur.

-Mejor aléjense del agua. –recomendó Kiku. –Parece que viene un tsunami.

-¡Ve~ tengo miedo! –lloró Feliciano, saliendo a toda prisa seguido de su hermano.

-Hmm… el cielo no se ha oscurecido. –comentó distraídamente Alfred. –No creo que venga un tsunami.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están Ludwig y María? –preguntó Arthur; entonces, Francis sonrió y un rubor cruzó su cara.

-Oh, mes amis, les recomiendo no preocuparse ni por las olas ni por esos dos. Mejor volvamos a descansar, ¿oui?

-¿Pero es que te volviste loco o idiota? ¿Cómo no vamos a…? ¡Hey!

Francis, cargando a Arthur sobre su hombro, echó a andar de regreso a tierra firme con los demás, que seguían murmurando sin entender.

Por una vez, el francés tenía razón al decir que no debían preocuparse, porque Ludwig y María estaban mejor que nunca, escondidos del mundo tras el enorme acantilado y dando rienda suelta una vez más a sus más ansiosas pasiones, lo que estaba provocando un oleaje tan violento. María se abrazaba con fuerza a su amante, gimiendo con la voz más baja que podía para no alertar a los demás, pero murmurando:

-Te amo… ¡Te amo!

-¡Ich liebe dich! –contestaba Ludwig, desesperado. Qué más les daba a los dos que estuviera cayendo el ocaso, estarían juntos así toda la noche si era necesario, hasta que les abandonara la fuerza y cayeran dormidos en brazos del otro. Y entonces sólo así, purificados por el roce de su piel y por el agua salada que los ocultaba en ésa paraíso secreto, serían felices y estarían juntos para siempre.

_**Fin**_

_**¡Y acabó la tortura! **__Bueno, sólo por si se lo preguntan, emparejé (por decirlo así) a Eva y Lovino porque Argentina posee la mayor comunidad de inmigrantes italianos del mundo, y casi todos vienen de Italia del Sur. Además que para ser sincera, Feliciano se me hace demasiado tiernito y sencillo para la diva del sur XD_

_Bueno, los comentarios, ¡oh sí!_

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__Jajaja, Eva será oficialmente la Soraya Montenegro de Hetalia al paso que vamos XD no le vayas a disparar a nadie, por favor, y para tu beneplácito hoy huno un poco de RomArg._

_**The –Pierot: **__Tranqui, ya acabado éste podré empezar el RusMex ;)_

_**Itzpapalotl –Iztaxochitl: **__Amo tus comentarios largos ^^ sí, ése Rusia tan desmadroso, apiñándose California (según recuerdo haber leído) por lo de la pesca de nutrias. Jajaja pobre de tu mamá, se ha de haber quedado con cara de "da fuck?" María Mercedes y bueno, todas las Marías de Thalía sí influyeron, aunque está un poco más basado el Corazón Salvaje todo el fic, así que relativamente María sería Mónica, Ludwig Juan del Diablo y Eva pues Aimeé. _

_**Chocolat Bunny: **__No puedo acribillar a nadie T-T si no muchos aquí habrían muerto de maneras horrorosas…*kolkolkol* En fin, ya dejaré de torturarte porque la nov….digo, el fanfic ya terminó. Pero aún hay más (inserta voz de Homero Simpson), así que gracias por tus comentarios ^^_

_**Bloom Medianoche: **__Muchas gracias XD esa frase la improvisé, me salió sin querer de hecho._

_A todos y todas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por haber aguantado mis fumadencias y agárrense porque en adelante habrá…*chan chan chan* RUSMEX! ¿Quieren un adelanto? *inserten música de entrada de Corazón Salvaje, no la cantada por Mijares sino la otra, la instrumental* Romance, engaños, secretos, espionaje… la Guerra Fría no fue tan fría como muchos creyeron… __**Pecado y Penitencia **__próximamente en su página de fanfics favorita. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
